


We Don't Do Normal

by Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aunt May is too good for this world, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Triad, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Primal Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Tail Sex, The feels, Threesome - M/M/M, breath play, spideycrawler, spideypoolcrawler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: You do not have to know much about Nightcrawler to read this fic. I am a Spideypool writer. Peter Parker hits the dating scene at the same time Deadpool makes a move on Spider-man. Peter never intended for his and Spider-man's life to be so separated that he ended up dating two different people in each world. Yet, here he was... Now all he had to do was figure out how to fix it without everything exploding. (Perhaps literally with Deadpool involved.)((This is not intended to be a purposeful cheating or dark!Peter fic. This is just Peter being awkward and dumb and scared with his relationships. Happy endings abound.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these three are a rare fucking trio. lol There’s literally only one official [picture](http://cdn.fansided.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/315/files/2016/10/Spider-ManDeadpool13-cover.jpg) I can find of them together. I really love [Nightcrawler](http://66.media.tumblr.com/847b9b4f5b47544ca3ecca62ba459167/tumblr_inline_ogg6c1jT4K1tvxfw1_1280.jpg), though. I find him [adorable](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4a/d5/4f/4ad54f341ab84e3ab9c0ac78f0139393.jpg). XD
> 
> Nightcrawler has gone through an excessive amount of reboots that remakes his past into something entirely different every time. I will mostly be going 616 canon with a little nod to other canons and a mix of personality types from the various canons. He will also mostly be seen outside of his traditional costume. Which is why you don’t need to be overly familiar with Nightcrawler to read this fic. :-)
> 
> Key Nightcrawler abilities you’ll need to know: good night vision, agility, flexibility, balance, dexterity, can cling to flat surfaces with hands and feet, fencing, pilot, mechanic, can blend into shadows, teleportation (disappears in a puff of smoke, a smell of brimstone, and a bamf noise - reappears in a place he knows. He cannot teleport to a place he’s never seen because it’s dangerous. Longer distances and passengers are harder.)
> 
> I dunno what happened, but the Spideypool in this ended up dubcon as hell. So I guess I’ll **trigger warning** that for you guys! Tread carefully!

Spider-man was laying on his back on a rooftop and watching the night sky spin above him. Multiple times since the spider bite, Peter had attempted to get drunk. However, his healing factor always kept him only tipsy or sobered him up in no time at all. So he had no idea how to handle himself right now.

Deadpool seemed to be enjoying it though. “Do y’know how long i’s been since I could get drunk?” He slurred. “This’s awesome!”

“Wha’ kind of mu’ant power is make-other-people-drunk?” Spider-man groused in return, confused as to why his words sounded off, but unable to figure out how to fix the problem.

“The coolest power ever!” Deadpool whooped before dissolving into giggles.

Spider-man tried to make a mental note to call Professor X and inform him of the rogue mutant displaying new found powers. However, his mind was having a hard time focusing on that task. On the upside, the mutant had caused the bad guys Spider-man and Deadpool were fighting to end up completely incompetent. The police had them in custody already.

Now all the superheroes had to do was sober up. Spider-man wasn’t sure that hangover cures would work on this, though. He groaned and threw an arm over his face to block his vision of the tilting world around him.

“Ya ever pop a woody durin’ a fight?” Deadpool asked.

Spider-man crinkled his nose. “Stop.”

“Awww, c’mon! You can tell yer ol’ buddy Deadpool! I’s totes normal. Adrin- Adrenid- Adreninin-”

“Adrenaline rush.”

“Yeah! That!” Deadpool collapsed into a fit of giggles again, rolling side to side along the rooftop.

“If it’s normal, why are you askin’?” Spider-man put extra effort into not slurring his words, though he barely succeeded.

“Oh. I gots a boner.”

“I don’t need to know!”

“I’m tellin’ ya ‘cause I gotta take care of it!”

“What?!” Spider-man rolled to his side trying to focus long enough to figure out how to web up Deadpool’s hands if necessary. “No you don’t! Do it later!”

“Mmm, nope! He’s bein’ needy!” Without further ado, Deadpool shoved his hand down his pants and started whacking it.

“Gah!” Spider-man rolled the other direction and covered his face with both arms. “Stop!”

“I’s okay. Wha’s a little wankin’ b’tween friends? You can do it, too. I don’ mind.”

“No!” Spider-man did his best to block out the noises coming from behind him. Lewd and wet noises interspersed by sharps inhales of air and breathy moans.

“Aww, Spidey’s shy.” Deadpool chuckled. “Don’ worry. This is gonna be quick.”

In so saying, Deadpool grunted with completion about half a minute later. Spider-man sighed in relief that it was finally over. That had been totally embarrassing. However, he should have known that wasn’t going to be the end of things.

“Fuckin’ healing factor.” Deadpool grumbled and the noises started back up again. “Jus’ won’t go away.”

The problem wasn’t just that Deadpool was masturbating and that was inappropriate and embarrassing. Or that he was doing such things in front of his loudly declared crush. No, the biggest problem was that he was not the only one suffering from the effects of drunken adrenaline rush, and the noises were doing Spider-man no favors.

Discretely, Spider-man tried to rub himself through the suit in order to feel a little relief. It didn’t help much. He huffed in annoyance. It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t having to listen to someone else enjoying what he was denying himself.

“Please… Please stop.” He whined.

“Ohhh! I know that tone of voice!” Deadpool rolled his way over to Spider-man excitedly. Before the wall crawler knew what hit him, he was on his back with Deadpool draped on top. “Lemmy help you out!”

“Wha-What?!”

“We’re friiiiends! I’ll help! Tha’s what friends dooo!”

Spider-man would tell himself later that he said no, that he resisted, that he didn’t want to do it. But that was a lie. He did want it. And he was convinced that Deadpool would be skillful at it. So when the larger man reached down into the tight spandex, Spider-man made no move to stop it.

Of course, he was unsure if it was skill or drunkenness, but whatever the case, it felt like heaven. Deadpool pressed their needy members together and jerked them off in strong, quick movements. In no time at all, Spider-man was a moaning mess, fingers clutching at the ground below him in pleasure.

The large body above him, the hard muscles, the masculine scent, the throbbing cock pressed against his own. He was enjoying all of it. He wanted more of it. His hands wanted to roam across every inch of Deadpool’s suit. His mouth wanted to feel the shape of Deadpool’s dick. He wanted all of his senses filled with the man above him.

Honestly, there was no point denying it anymore. After years of fighting with himself and throwing his everything into the women of his life along with the full time schedule of being Spider-man… This one moment brought home the reality of the situation.

_Shit…_ He thought to himself as his back arched and he climaxed. _I like guys._

~*~

That was two months ago. Since then Peter had fought, argued, obsessed over, and come to terms with it. Now, Peter was shyly looking into the dating world. He didn’t know how to meet men. Hell, he didn’t know how to meet women. Those always just kind of fell into his lap. So he had resorted to online options.

Which may have been a mistake. It seemed like the whole world was looking for a hookup except Peter. It wasn’t like he didn’t want sex, but he wasn’t ready for it just yet. He was shy and awkward. Couldn’t he just take things slow? Surely there was somebody out there in the same boat as he was.

It took weeks of receiving terrible messages, and a few first dates in which he was stood up, to be able to find someone worth talking to. The person was also new and taking things slow. So for a long time they just chatted with each other. It was nice. Peter felt like they really connected.

When they finally got up the courage to seek each other out, they agreed to put no expectations on the meeting. Just meet each other and chat. See how it went. Peter was overwhelmingly nervous about it.

They agreed to meet at a certain bench at the park. Peter said he would get there first and would be reading a book. He prefered it that way in case he got stood up again, though he didn’t tell that to the person he was going to meet.

So there Peter was, fretting at the corners of a rather large book about experimental engineering, and trying to glance subtly at the people around him. He really wanted this one to work out. They really seemed to click online…

“Peter?”

He jumped a little and looked up at the person rounding the bench from behind him. “Um- Uh, yeah! That’s me.”

“Oh, good!” The man looked relieved. “I was afraid of just introducing myself to someone random. I’m Kurt.”

Peter stood up so fast he almost dropped his book and fumbled it back into his arms awkwardly. _That was a terrible first impression. I look like an idiot!_ He whined in his head as he blushed and stuck his hand out. “Peter.”

Kurt hesitated and Peter immediately felt guilty and dropped his hand. “I’m sorry! Habit!”

When they first started talking Kurt mentioned he had a touch issue that took a while to overcome. Peter assumed the man was a little OCD, but didn’t call him out on it. Peter had insisted that it would all be fine, but there he was already breaking the promise.

“It’s… It’s okay.” Kurt smiled and held his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kurt was wearing gloves and his fingers were drawn together and tense when they shook hands. He didn’t linger. Peter smiled to let Kurt know it wasn’t a problem and he appreciated the gesture.

Peter took a moment to really study Kurt. Dark black hair that brushed his chin framed a pleasant face. He was an inch shorter than Peter but it was barely noticeable. Kurt stood tall and sure of himself, despite the somewhat shy look on his face. They were both nervous, which felt oddly relaxing to Peter.

“I’m glad you came.” Peter said genuinely. “I really enjoy talking to you.”

Kurt chuckled. “Me too.” His eyes ran across Peter’s face in a searching manner. “Do you want to walk around a bit?”

“I’d love to!” Peter grinned and quickly shoved the book into his bag and shouldered it.

“Are you always reading such high level material?” Kurt asked with a smirk as they started walking.

“Usually.” Peter chuckled. “I like learning about new things and reading science journals. I’m a nerd like that.”

“A mind that never stops learning is a beautiful thing.”

“You sound like an old soul when you say that.”

For some reason, Kurt looked nervous about that comment. “Ah, no! Just something I heard a lot growing up.”

“Where did you grow up?” Peter asked as they walked along the path together, avoiding the joggers. “You have a bit of an accent.”

“I traveled a lot. Mostly European countries. Picked up a little bit of everything.”

“Were your parents in the military?”

“Ah… Something like that.” Kurt hedged before focusing on Peter. “What about you? Where did you grow up?”

“Right here. Born and raised in Queens.”

“Do you like it here?”

“A lot! I feel like I’m a part of the city.” Peter chuckled. “But that’s what most New Yorkers say in general.”

“I think it’s nice to have such a connection to a place.” Kurt grinned. “I’m a bit jealous.”

“Well if you live here long enough it’ll get into your bones and you’ll be a part of it, too.”

“One can hope!”

Their conversation continued on such pleasant topics. They eventually stopped at a cafe and happily discussed all manner of things for hours on end. Peter was excited. Even if this somehow didn’t work out romantically, surely he had made a close friend. Which was something he had been neglecting in his life lately. This would definitely be good for him.

Of course, he had hopes that it would turn out well as more than friends. They had good chemistry. Or at least Peter thought they did. Kurt seemed like he was shy and a hopeless flirt all at the same time. It was hard to get a read on him. Still, Peter was greatly enjoying himself.

They reluctantly went their seperate ways that evening with promises of keeping in contact. The best part was that Kurt kept that promise. Peter was remarkably happy at exchanging goodnight texts before bed. Of course, he wasn’t going to bed. He was going patrolling.

~*~

The bad guys had run off, leaving the worse for wear and out of breath partners leaned up against an abandoned shipping container. It was dark and there was nobody around. That was probably for the best. Spider-man noted that he was going to have to stitch up his suit again after this.

Still, there was enough moonlight and ambient city light in the distance for them to both see by. More than enough considering Spidey’s enhanced vision. He looked over in concern at the growing pool of blood around Deadpool’s feet.

“It hasn’t stopped yet?”

“It has.” Deadpool waved a hand as if batting away the concern. “It’s dripping from my suit. I’m fine.”

“If you say so.” Spider-man rolled his shoulders, trying to get the tension to release. He wanted to get home soon and get some rest so he could send a good morning text to Kurt. It seemed silly to get so excited over something so simple, but they had been doing it for nearly a week now. It always made Peter’s day better.

“You gonna get back alright?” Spider-man asked. “I wanna head to bed soon.”

“Giving up on the night already?” Deadpool laughed.

“I do have a life outside of crime fighting.” Spider-man deadpanned.

“Now is not the time.” Deadpool muttered to someone nobody else could hear. Spider-man ignored it as it was a common occurrence and it rarely bothered him these days. “Fine! I’ll be aggressive! Will that make you happy?!” Well, that didn’t sound promising.

“Uh, what-” But Spider-man didn’t get to finish the question before he was finding out what Deadpool meant.

In a flash, Deadpool was up in Spider-man’s space, pressing the smaller superhero into the metal of the shipping container. “We should talk about something.”

Spider-man had entertained vague hopes that Deadpool had forgotten about their drunken night. No such luck, it seemed. “Uh? We can’t do that within our own personal bubbles?”

“You liked it. Admit it.”

Spider-man swallowed hard and looked away. “We were drunk.”

“Was that your first time with a man?” When there was no answer, Deadpool took that as confirmation. “I thought so. Is there something wrong with liking other guys?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why are you worried about it?”

“I’m not.” At least, not anymore.

“Then we should entertain ourselves more often.”

“No.” Spider-man pushed at Deadpool who used the momentum to flip the spider around and lock him up against the metal wall. “Shit! Stop it!”

“So you like guys, that’s not a problem, we had fun, you’ve been thinking about that night, but you don’t wanna. I assume it’s me you’re disgusted with then.”

“Don’t be stupid! That’s not it!”

“Then why? What’s a little play time between friends?”

“I like to keep work and relationships separated!”

“I call bullshit! I know all about Black Cat, which also negates the ‘moral differences’ argument. Just say I gross you out.”

“I’m not saying that because it’s not true!” Even if it were true, which it wasn’t, Spider-man would never see the merc again if he said such a thing.

One of Deadpool’s hands worked down inside the spandex of Spider-man’s suit and fisted the half hard erection that was still sticking around. “See? You’re just asking for fun times.”

“Wait! Don’t-” He cut off with a gasp at some flick of the thumb Deadpool did.

“Tell me you hate me.” Deadpool growled in Spider-man’s ear as he ground his own erection against Spidey’s round ass.

“I don’t!” Spider-man’s voice was strained and he was heavily reacting to the talented hand on his member. It had been a long time since he’d last had someone touch him like this. In fact, the last person to do so had been Deadpool.

“So you just don’t like me like that? Am I not your type? You want more of a twink?”

Spider-man moaned as he desperately tried to keep his hips still. There were reasons why he should say no to Deadpool. Good and valid reasons. He couldn’t remember them at the moment.

“You ever had someone inside you, Spidey?” Deadpool’s voice was low and sultry as it whispered in his ear. “I promise I’m good at it.”

A finger pressed through the fabric to tease between Spider-man’s cheeks. He had only ever experimented back there. He didn’t know if he could take something big. “I can’t… Too big…” Why was his voice so breathy?

Deadpool cursed and started fumbling around. After a moment’s pause, something slick started rubbing at Spider-man’s entrance. Did Deadpool carry lube around in his pouches? Thinking about that, it wasn’t so surprising. No, what was surprising was how much Spider-man seemed to enjoy the burning stretch of Deadpool’s thick finger as it slid inside.

“ _Fuck_!”

“You like that, Baby Boy?” Deadpool’s voice was deep and almost deadly sounding. It caused Spider-man to shiver, though he couldn’t say why he found that so thrilling. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Deadpool lived up to his promises. The finger picked up speed, another one slipped in alongside, the other hand picked up its pace. Spider-man was a moaning mess, writhing underneath the solid mass of muscle that was Deadpool as he bit at the slivers of exposed skin where Spider-man’s suit was ripped.

“I’m-! I’m gonna-!”

“Ah, ah ah!” Deadpool admonished and gripped the base of Spider-man’s cock tight so it couldn’t find completion. Spider-man let out a deep throated whine of disapproval. “You want it, you’re gonna have to share.”

Deadpool removed his hands and flipped them around so they were facing each other. Taking one of Spidey’s hands, he pressed it against his own achingly hard bulge. Spider-man tentatively ran his fingers along it, still breathing heavy. Deadpool rolled their masks up over their noses to allow them easier access to the cool night air.

“Beg for my fingers back, Spidey.” Deadpool breathed.

Spider-man’s head fell back limply against the container behind him, a soft metallic thud echoed through it. His hand moved up and dove into Deadpool’s pants, gripping the man hard enough the merc sucked air in through his teeth in a hiss. “Get inside me.”

“Oh, you’ve done it now.” Deadpool growled. In a flurry of movement, Spider-man’s pants were gone and his legs were pressed up to his chest. “Better hold on, Baby Boy!”

Taking the hint, Spider-man reached out to grip onto the wall around him and hang on for dear life. A small voice lost under a cloud of lust yelled at him to say something that would stop what was about to happen. He ignored it. Instead, he took a deep breath and let out a guttural cry as Deadpool entered.

It was too much too fast. It burned and stung which complimented the bruising strength of Deadpool’s hands and the jarring push of his body against the wall behind him. It seemed contrary to say it, but Spider-man loved every minute of it. Rough, pleasure-pain, violent - it suited them.

Deadpool set up a punishing pace, one Spider-man was sure would leave him sore enough to still feel it in the morning. The entire time he moaned, cursed, and begged for more. Deadpool came multiple times, enough that Peter could feel it leaking from his hole as the merc kept going.

Spider-man couldn’t say if he came or not. It was an overwhelming sensation, like he was riding the intensity that came just after orgasm the entire time. His cock wept constantly. It was enough to fry the senses, yet he still craved more which Deadpool happily provided.

At some point they kissed, a harsh clashing of tongue and lips. It tasted of blood, sweat, and desperation. That was also representative of them. It all seemed so natural. Like this was the inevitable conclusion between them. Spider-man let himself drown in it.

Some unidentifiable time later they had stopped and Spider-man’s mind floated back down to earth. He was being cradled in Deadpool’s arms. The man was kissing every inch of skin he could reach, mumbling adoring words and praises.

That would probably become a problem at some point later, but Spider-man’s mind couldn’t focus on the why of that. So instead he just snuggled into the warmth of the body beneath him as let his mind drift into a light sleep.

~*~

There had always been a separation between Peter and Spider-man. It wasn’t like some kind of split personality, it was more an escape of self. Peter had grown up bullied and was left with feelings of always being shy, awkward, and useless. That all changed when he put on the suit. Spider-man was vocal, badass, and great with people.

However, lately things were getting a little too separated. Peter was officially dating Kurt, despite the very slow progress they were making with physical intimacy. The sexual frustration Peter might have developed from that was assuaged by Spider-man’s life. That is, Spidey now had some weird friends with benefits thing happening with Deadpool, sex with cuddles included. They even kissed now before going their separate ways.

Peter stared at himself in the mirror, giving himself one doozy of a _look_. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

But there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. Both aspects of himself were attached to both men. Hell, it wasn’t like both parts were massively different in personality when you got right down to it. Spider-man and Peter would get along with both love interests. So what exactly was he supposed to do now?

Peter wanted things to work out with Kurt, he really did. Kurt promised all the domestic bliss that Peter craved in his life. However, if Kurt found out Peter was involved with someone else, the man would be hurt and would justifiably call Peter a player and walk away.

On the other hand, Deadpool satisfied all of Spider-man’s wants. A person who could keep up in the superhero world, a person who couldn’t die and could take care of himself, a person who wasn’t afraid of getting a little rough with Spider-man when needed. But if Deadpool found out Spider-man was dating another person… Well, Deadpool was likely to kill Kurt _and_ Peter while suffering from some kind of massive psychotic break.

Spider-man should have cut it off with Deadpool long ago. The merc was unstable and it would only go down in flames in the end. Yet, Spidey found that he couldn’t do it. He _liked_ the crazy son of a bitch and he _liked_ the sex and intimacy. Worse yet, the Peter side agreed with himself on that front.

“I’m so screwed.” Peter ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in defeat at his mirror image.

The chime of his phone went off and Peter fumbled it out of his pocket. A text that Kurt was on his way to date night already. The few months that they had been slowly building this relationship involved regular date nights. Some of which Peter missed, but some Kurt had missed. They both felt awful and apologized profusely, but since the other could hardly complain, they easily forgave each other.

That was new for Peter. Nobody had ever forgiven him so easily. It made this thing with Kurt all the more important to Peter’s life so he clung to it desperately. He needed someone that would be okay with Spider-man taking priority. Though Kurt still didn’t know about Peter’s double life.

Sending back a quick text, Peter went about the rest of his routine to get ready and then headed out the door. They were meeting at a quiet bar that had good food, good drinks, and a relaxing atmosphere. Kurt had moved to small touches and playing footsie, but Peter was aiming for hand holding this time if he could.

The bar was surprisingly full, so Peter waited on Kurt to arrive so they could grab seats with each other at the bar top instead of a table. Kurt was never really comfortable about being too crowded. Peter could relate.

It was an enjoyable meal and Kurt was an engaging conversationalist per usual. He had a bit of an obsession with the swashbuckling era that Peter found to be adorable. Though it was fun to tease Kurt about it to get him riled up.

“Did you ever convince your parents to let you take fencing lessons, then?” Peter chuckled.

“I eventually took up lessons on my own.” Kurt grinned. “Not something I could just boast about, though. Catholic guilt is strong where I grew up and nobody approved of such antics.”

“Are you Catholic, then?”

“I was growing up simply because everyone was. I revisited a few times.”

“Doesn’t that interfere with your current dating life?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed. “Well, I’m not as dedicated as I once was. To be honest, I think I stuck with Catholicism because I assumed I could be forgiven any sin. Perhaps that was the ingrained guilt talking.”

When Kurt smiled in an easy way that said his religious hang-ups no longer affected his life, Peter smiled in return. He had been worried that perhaps that was a core reason for Kurt’s issues with touch, but it seemed not. Maybe Peter really should go for it and push the boundaries just a bit in order to help progress this thing between them.

Carefully, Peter reached out to where Kurt’s hand was resting underneath the bar. He grazed his fingers over the top on the hand, but it felt different than expected. Was Kurt wearing his gloves? It hadn’t looked like that earlier. Kurt flinched away at the sudden contact.

“Uh! I’m sorry!” Kurt immediately said, wide eyes and holding one hand with the other as if to protect it.

“No, I’m sorry!” Peter rushed to reassure. “I didn’t mean to-”

Spidey sense cut Peter off. Big, loud, screaming spidey sense. Peter took hold of Kurt’s arm and threw them both to the ground just in time. The front of the bar exploded in a shower of brick and glass. Peter threw himself on top of Kurt to protect the smaller man from the flying debris.

Looking over, Peter was surprised to see a body in the middle of the mess. With a groan the short man struggled to his feet before snarling at the now gaping hole at the front of the bar. “You’re gonna pay for that, bub.”

Loud booming laughter from out in the streets was the response. “No one can touch me!”

Wolverine and Juggernaut spelled trouble for anyone in the general vicinity. He needed to get people out of the way. “Everyone out the back!” Peter yelled as he pulled Kurt to his feet.

The both of them immediately started helping the other patrons. Making sure the injured had assistance in order to get out the door in the back. The fighting from the street was causing people to panic and it took everything Peter had to keep them going in the right direction instead of trying to blindly run out into the middle of the mess.

One woman tried to run past Peter rather than wait in line to get into the back alley. Peter grabbed her around the waist to hold her back, but she starting fighting him. “Rick! Rick! Let me go! He’s still in there!”

“Okay, listen.” Peter soothed. “I’ll go check, but you have to stay here!”

She was wild eyed and covered in dirt. It didn’t look like she was hearing much of what Peter was saying. Kurt stood in front of the woman and got her attention, offering soothing words. Peter gave a quick nod at the man before running back into the bar to look for anyone else still trapped.

Rick was buried under a pile of tables, chairs, and bricks in a corner. Before Peter could fully get the half conscious man out, big thundering footsteps could be heard coming up from behind. He really should have slipped on his webshooters long before this. Peter turned around slowly, like this was some kind of horror movie. In a way, it was.

Juggernaut laughed at them. “I came in for a drink, but it seems there are still some rats in here!”

“PETER!” Suddenly Kurt was on top of Juggernaut, riding the terrifying man like a bull. What in the world was he doing?!

The bar shook as Juggernaut stumbled around, trying to grab the surprisingly nimble Kurt. Peter darted forward, intent on distracting the giant of a man, but was delivered a sharp kick to his gut for his efforts that threw him into a wall. He slumped down with a groan.

The girl from earlier, brave as she was, pulled Rick out the rest of the way and took off with him. That was one less civilian in the room at least. Now Peter just needed to save Kurt. He managed to get to his feet in time for Juggernaut to grab Kurt’s wrist and hold the small man up in front of him.

“Annoying little fly!” He boomed and squeezed his hand.

Kurt let out a shout of pain. Something cracked and the image of Kurt blipped and buzzed before being replaced with a very blue man. The man was covered in deep blue fur topped with jet black hair on his head, along with feet and hands that had only three digits each. Yellow glowing eyes, pointed ears, a row of pointy teeth, and a tail completed the very demonic look. Which was at odds with the very normal human clothes the man was wearing.

Juggernaut laughed. “A mutant in disguise! You are still puny next to me!”

“Ah, but I am faster!” Kurt declared. In a puff of smoke he was gone, only to reappear by the bar in order to grab a bottle of liquor then reappear on top of Juggernaut’s head. “You wanted a drink!”

Kurt poured the liquid in Juggernaut’s eyes who screamed and flailed at Kurt, but the mutant had already backflipped away. Peter darted to the side, grabbed a table, and threw it into the back of a large knee. It didn’t bring Juggernaut down, but it did make him stumble and collapse into the wall. The building shook from the force.

Suddenly, Kurt was wrapping arms around Peter’s waist, then the world was lost. Colors, sounds, and reality warped in unnatural ways. Peter felt ripped apart and then put back together in an instant. When he could feel his stomach again, he dry heaved and his eyes watered.

It took a little while for Peter to get his bearings, but it finally occurred to him that they were on a rooftop, a good distance away from the bar. Turning slowly so as not to cause any further dizziness, Peter looked behind him. The blue mutant was leaned back on his arms where he was sitting and breathing heavily as if that trip had taken a lot out of him. He was also staring at the broken watch on his wrist like he was about to cry.

“Kurt?” Peter asked softly.

Kurt continued to look away. “I’m sorry…”

“Is that… An image inducer? Is that why you didn’t want me to touch you?”

Kurt sat up and one of his oddly shaped hands gripped the remains of the device. “Ah… A revolutionary technology.” Kurt’s voice was soft and thick with the promise of tears. “You would most certainly know of it.”

Peter moved in order for them to face each other a little easier, but Kurt jerked away and stumbled to his feet. Quickly, Peter scrambled up as well. “Wait!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

“That’s not-”

“I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“Kurt! Please wait! Can we talk about this?”

“It’s okay to be angry with me. I don’t blame you.”

“I’m not!”

“Of course you are.” A sad smile spread across Kurt’s face. “Just know that… I didn’t lie about how I felt… I’m sorry…”

In a panic Peter reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arm, terrified that the man was about to blink out of existence once more. Kurt froze and stared at Peter with wide glowing eyes. “D-don’t do that! You could hurt yourself if I traveled suddenly.”

“Then don’t leave!” Peter begged. “I’m not mad. Please talk to me.”

“I… Peter… I don’t change from this form. The image inducer only hides it, but you can still feel what’s underneath.”

“I get that. I do. I just… Can’t we just take a moment?”

The fear in Kurt’s eyes made Peter’s chest tight. How much had the man gone through? What all had people said to him as he was growing up? It was definitely an odd sight to see, and would likely take some getting used to, but that was nothing Peter hadn’t done before.

“You don’t have to take pity on me, Peter.” Kurt said quietly. “I’ve come to terms with who I am. I understand that it can take others a long time to see me as something other than a sideshow attraction. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt.” Peter insisted. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand why Kurt had hidden it. Besides, as shocking as it was, Kurt was still Kurt and Peter was afraid of losing that.

“Let me go, Peter.” Kurt said, though not unkindly. “You are not thinking about what it means to be close to someone who is a mutant.”

All Peter had to do was say it. Say that he was Spider-man. Say that he understood what keeping a secret meant. Confide in Kurt what had been forcibly revealed to Peter just now. “I… Don’t care that you’re a mutant.”

_Coward!_ Peter screamed in his head. The statement was true enough, but it wasn’t what he should have said. Revealing Spider-man’s identity went far beyond sharing a secret, it was an overwhelming paranoia for Peter. Besides… Peter just wanted to be accepted for being Peter, not Peter-who-was-also-Spider-man.

“Of course you care!” Kurt shook his head. He was upset but it was obvious that he wanted to believe Peter. Hope tinged the still visible fear in Kurt’s eyes.

“Yeah, it’ll probably take some getting used to.” Peter admitted. “But if you didn’t want to find someone that would want you anyways, then why were you dating?”

Kurt looked away at that. “I just…”

“I get it. I do. I wasn’t sure, either. I wanted to test the waters. I don’t blame you for that. Just…” Peter slid his hand down slowly and carefully wrapped it around Kurt’s hand. The skin along the palm felt thick and leathery, the fur on the back of the hand was fuzzy and soft. “I really ended up liking you, Kurt. Is that not… mutual?”

There was a long pause as Kurt stared at their hands. “I am very enamoured of you.” Was the soft response, as if Kurt was already accepting the consequences of his confession. 

Peter didn’t know what Kurt expected to happen next, but it likely wasn’t for Peter to give a little half smile and ask “Does this mean we can start cuddling?”

Kurt let out a tiny little sob before nodding. Slowly Peter walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt. The fur Peter came in contact with was soft and smelled like soap and flowers. He could get used to that. Tentatively, Kurt wrapped arms around Peter in return before dropping his head down to rest on Peter’s shoulder. The long muscular tail moved forward to curl around one of Peter’s legs multiple times.

“Please don’t hate me.” Kurt whispered.

“I’ll never hate you.” Peter promised. “Especially not for something like this.”

They stayed that way for a long time. Peter was determined to prove that he wasn’t afraid of Kurt and little by little Kurt relaxed into Peter’s embrace. Next, Peter tried to show he was open to learning more about who Kurt was without the need for any more careful lies.

“So do you have a superhero nickname?”

Peter could feel Kurt’s mouth spread into a smile. “Nightcrawler.”

“I like it.”

“You assumed I’m a hero.”

“Of course you’re a hero. In fact,” Pulling back a little, Peter tilted his head. “Haven’t you worked with the X-men before?”

Kurt let out a breath of a laugh. “Yes. Though people are split about whether or not they should be considered heroes.”

Peter shrugged. “They say that about the Avengers, too. I know for a fact that the X-men have done a lot of good over the years.”

Kurt responded with a shy grin at that. “I was living with them until recently and helped out whenever I could. When I was first offered the use of an image inducer, I just thought of it as a way to blend in easier on missions. However, I kept thinking about how I never got to lead a normal life. So I decided to live on my own, gain some real world experience, and… Well…”

“Try dating?”

“Try dating a man.” Kurt shrugged one shoulder. “It wasn’t something I was prepared to discuss publicly just yet. I imagine most people would just see that as even further indication that I was some corrupt being.”

“People have called you that?”

“Among other things. Thus my past hopes of Catholic purification.” Kurt let out a small and bitter laugh.

“You saved a lot of people today, including me. And I can personally testify to how kind you are on a regular basis. Along with great sense of humor and adventurous personality. You’ve made me explore more of New York with you than I ever would have on my own.”

It was true. Peter knew the go-to places in Queens and he knew the rooftops. What he didn’t know was the tiny hole in the wall eateries and the tours of old condemned buildings full of history and the museum exhibitions he never found enough time to visit and all the little farmers markets with their unique wares. That had all been Kurt’s never ending curiosity and desire to share that discovery with Peter.

“You’re a good person, Kurt, and I think you have this whole ‘living your life’ thing down pat. Maybe even better than me.”

A reserved grin spread across Kurt’s face. “So you really don’t mind that I’m…”

“A very lovely shade of blue?” That pulled an actual laugh from Kurt. “It’s very soft and silky.”

“I go through a lot of conditioner.” Kurt said wryly.

Peter laughed. “I hope you buy in bulk.”

They grinned at each other for a time. Kurt was definitely different to look at. However, Spider-man had been making out with the open wounds of Deadpool face for months now. This was nothing much in comparison.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter whispered.

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “What?”

“Please?”

A tiny nod was the response, so Peter ever so carefully leaned in. Kurt’s lips weren’t as soft as most people’s, but they weren’t unpleasant. They also felt a bit warmer than normal, which Peter rather enjoyed. The kiss lingered, their lips moving against each other again and again in a slow discovery of this new thing between them. When they pulled back, they both had shy little smiles covering their faces.

“I’m happy.” Kurt whispered it like it was a confession.

Peter dropped their foreheads together. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn't post anything else until I finished [A Drop of Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8207626/chapters/18806125) and completed one of my other projects and the Holidays were finished. I suppose rules are made to be broken.
> 
> I've been writing non-stop on this fic for a few days now and I couldn't wait any longer to post a chapter. I really have no good chapter breaks, so I just cut it off somewhere and called it good. I have no idea if people are even gonna be interested in Spideypoolcrawler but I just couldn't let it go. So here it is! Look forward to more fluff and weird mutant pensis next chapter. (I'm going to hell, I know.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this out of me as fast as possible so I can go back to working on my other stuff.

“I love you.”

“Wait, what?!” Spider-man dodged a bolt of electricity from an Electro-wanna-be bad guy dressed up in a very unstable suit that was creating the little balls of lightning. The air was charged from the blasts and Spider-man could feel every hair on his body standing on end.

“Can’t you feel the buzz in the air between us?” Deadpool cried as he ducked and dodged the things being thrown at him. “It’s love!”

“It is _literally_ electricity.” Spider-man argued.

Deadpool darted forward and jammed a katana into the generator of the suit when he was finally close enough. Both of them got zapped, Deadpool more so. He collapsed to the ground groaning, the smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air. Spider-man ran over to check on the bad guy. He was out of it and twitching, but still breathing.

“I can feel my limbs tingling with it.” Deadpool moaned happily.

“That’s because you were just electrocuted.” Spider-man pointed out as he removed and broke apart the dangerous suit before webbing up the bad guy.

“Spidey…” Deadpool insisted.

“What?” Spider-man asked as he crouched down beside Deadpool to check out the damage.

“You don’t love me back?” There were tears in Deadpool’s voice and his bottom lip could be seen quivering under the mask.

Spider-man panicked. “I didn’t say that! It’s just- I mean-”

“We’ve been dating for months!” Deadpool wailed.

_Well, shit._ Spider-man thought to himself. This weird thing between them had been very cut and dry in Deadpool’s head. Frankly, Spider-man should have seen that coming. Deadpool didn’t overcomplicate things. That was Spider-man’s specialty.

“Do I mean nothing to you? Were you just using me for sex?” Deadpool flailed around on the ground and sobbed. “I would expect that from anyone else, but not _you_ , Spidey!”

“I wasn’t using you!”

“But you don’t love me.” Deadpool moaned and curled up in a fetal position.

“I do love you!” Spider-man blurted out. Deadpool stopped breathing and slowly tilted his head up to stare at Spider-man in disbelief. Spidey dropped his shoulders in defeat. “I’m scared. Are you gonna run off one day? Are you gonna get mad at me for something I don’t understand? If we have a fight, are you going to go on a killing spree?”

“Oh…” Deadpool looked down at the ground again and ran a finger along the concrete in random patterns. “So it’s ‘cause I’m crazy.”

“I could care less about your voices or your little quirks and obsessions. What I care about as your friend is you working on becoming a good person. But if I was more than just a friend? I’d care about losing you or getting hurt.”

“I feel like that, too!”

“Then you understand where I’m coming from!”

Deadpool sighed and sat up, his arms hanging limply between his knees. “I can’t promise that I’ll always get it right, Spidey. But I _am_ trying. I never ever want to hurt you. I always forever want to be near you.”

Spider-man reached out and placed one hand on Deadpool’s knee. “I can feel the buzz between us.”

Deadpool’s head snapped up with a huge grin. “Yeah?!”

“Yeah.”

“That means you love me, right?!”

“Yes.”

Launching forward, Deadpool tackled Spider-man to the ground with a hug, giggling like mad. Spider-man couldn’t help but laugh in return as he wrapped his arms around the merc’s body. As bad of an idea as this probably was, Spider-man was devoted to the decision. They were officially an item, and they were officially in love.

~*~

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Peter grinned as he opened the door to his studio apartment. Kurt grinned as he walked inside and started looking around. It was his first time visiting Peter’s place.

“It is very quaint. I can see the appeal.”

“Yes, yes. I’m poor and it’s small. You can just say it.” Peter teased as he locked up the door and walked over. He held out his hand. “May I?”

Kurt had managed to get a new image inducer, but it meant he’d been gone for over two weeks. The couple had kept in contact during that time, but Kurt felt it wasn’t safe to be seen roaming the streets or being near Peter without a decent disguise. 

However, Peter didn’t want there to be any confusion between them. He wanted to see _Kurt_ , not the fake image of Kurt. If they were going to learn to be comfortable around each other, that needed to happen. Kurt had expressed his concerns about that, but in the end had agreed.

Tentatively, Kurt held out the hand that had the watch-like device on it. Peter turned it off and watched as the human image blinked away and the very blue Kurt appeared in its place. Peter smiled, which Kurt bashfully returned.

“Come on, I’ve been dying to curl up on the couch with you since we met.” Peter grinned as he tugged Kurt over to the second hand couch that Peter had done his best to clean up.

When they sat down, Peter pulled the smaller man into his arms, wrapping them together tightly. Peter’s back was up against the arm of the couch and their legs spread out in front of them, curling around each other. 

Kurt’s tail whipped around and tucked against Peter’s side. When Peter reached out to touch it, it jerked away. “I’m sorry! I’ll move it!” Kurt said in a small voice.

“No! It’s fine. Bring it back!” Peter assured.

The tail slowly moved back over and Peter gently took it in hand. The end of it was flared out into the shape of a spade. It had the same texture as Kurt’s palms. Fur grew fuzzy just above that and thickened as it traveled up to the base. Peter ran his fingers softly over the shape of it, fascinated by the layers of muscle underneath.

Kurt shivered a little. “Nobody has ever been so gentle with it…”

“Does it bother you?”

“No, no. It just tickles a little.” A small smile played on Kurt’s face as he watched Peter’s fingers. After a moment he dropped his head down to relax into Peter’s chest.

“Do you have full motor control with it?” Peter asked, his curiosity getting away from him.

“I do. In fact, I can sword fight with it!”

Peter laughed. “Of course you can!”

“Both hands and feet as well.” Kurt stated proudly.

“Your swashbuckling obsession makes so much more sense now that I know how long you’ve lived.” Peter teased.

“I have had a lot of time to pick up new tricks.” Kurt noted sagely.

They had spoken a lot about Kurt’s past in their texts over the last two weeks. Apparently Kurt had spent a lot of time in the circus, which was why he had traveled so much in his earlier years. It also honed his acrobatic skills to the point he could likely make Spider-man look downright clumsy.

Kurt had been abandoned at birth and for a time raised as an orphan in a monastery before joining the circus. He had only found out about his parentage in recent years, though he didn’t seem inclined to talk about it just yet. That was fine by Peter, considering his own parental history was fairly difficult to discuss with others.

“Do you always wear such extensive clothing?” Peter asked, noting the gloved hands and feet, long sleeved shirt, and tight pants.

“It is easier for a person to explain away the feeling of fabric rather than fur if they accidentally brush against me.”

“Can I take off your glove?”

There was a hesitant pause before before Kurt softly agreed. “Alright.”

Taking his time, Peter slid his fingers under the edge of the glove and bit my bit worked it off in a slow glide. Kurt watched the movement with intensity. Peter smiled as he dropped the glove to the floor and started running his hands over Kurt’s large digits. “You always look like you’re expecting me to flip out at any moment.”

Kurt sighed as he cautiously twitched his fingers against Peter’s in return. “I have had the good fortune of being around a lot of accepting people in my life. However, I was instilled with a need for caution. I’m afraid that has left me with some prudish sensibilities when it comes to my own body.”

“Then does this make you uncomfortable?”

“No… I am just not used to it. Even among the X-men, none of them ever pushed me to reveal more of my bare fur in casual situations. I tried a time or two, but it left me feeling strangely vulnerable. I’ve been attempting to be better about it ever since I moved here. The image inducer is the best of both worlds. I can keep it hidden, but not covered.”

“You weren’t wearing gloves the last time we met.”

“Mm… This may sound silly, but I did that purposefully. I wanted it to be a sign of trust, even though you couldn’t see it. I wanted to work my way towards revealing myself to you.” Kurt’s voice turned wry. “Though that happened a bit more abruptly than expected.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m glad it did, though. I’ve been really wanting to hold your hand… Does that sound silly?”

Kurt grinned, his pointed teeth flashing in the overhead light. Peter noted that Kurt probably didn’t even consider what his teeth looked like at the moment, which made Peter happy. It meant Kurt was relaxing around Peter. “It’s not silly. I’ve wanted to as well.”

“Hmm…” Peter considered their fingers and experimented with a few different ways of interlocking their digits that had them both laughing as they struggled to find something comfortable. Finally they were able to find a way that worked for them. “Ah-ha! Perfect!”

Kurt tilted his head up to make eye contact with Peter. “Yes, you are.”

Peter smirked. “I see what you did there, you suave charmer.”

“You think I’ve suave?” Kurt preened. “You flatter me.”

Laughing, Peter bent down and kissed Kurt, soft and chaste. “So about those teeth. Just how pointy are they?”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as he pursed his lips together. His cheeks tinted purple in a blush. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no!” Peter assured. “Legitimate question! Relevant question, even. I wanted to see how far I could go when kissing you.”

That just seemed to make Kurt blush harder as his eyes dropped. “They are pointed, but they are not sharp. You could press your thumb against them and not puncture the skin.”

“So french kissing is a go?”

“I…” Kurt buried his face into Peter’s shoulder. “Have never done that.”

Peter’s eyes flew wide. “Are you serious?”

“My dating options were limited.” Was the muffled response.

That made sense, but did that mean… “So what all have you… Not done?”

“I have been with women before… Briefly… Rather demurely.”

“That doesn’t seem like it suits your personality.” Peter noted, hoping to get the full story.

Kurt moved his head to the side in order to breathe easier. “I thought it spoke to the evil in me to want more than that.” He quietly admitted.

“That’s some old school thinking.” Peter blatantly refused to even acknowledge that Kurt should think of any part of his mutation as the source of evil thoughts.

“The curse of old age, it seems.”

“So what _do_ you want to do?”

“You really want me to speak it out loud?” Kurt tried to sound teasing, but it was obvious he was more than a little aghast at Peter’s question.

“Well,” Peter smirked. “I want to see how your fur feels on every inch of you. I want to taste the inside of your mouth. I want to find the places that make you moan-” With a soft whacking noise, Peter was cut off by the end of Kurt’s tail firmly sealing over Peter’s mouth.

“The devil is inside of you!” Kurt joked, but his voice was strained with embarrassment.

Peter snorted and pulled the tail away from his face just enough to nip at the end of it. Kurt let out a high pitched “eep” of alarm and his entire body jerked at the feeling. 

“Oh! I’ve already found a spot!” Peter gloated.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Kurt groaned.

“Well, you’ve had a long life.” Peter winked before flicking his tongue across the tip of the tail again, watching how it make Kurt twitch. “At least you’ll go down having fun!”

“I’ll show you fun!” Kurt threatened and suddenly they were in the air and then rolling across the floor. Kurt’s tail cushioned their fall off the couch and let them smoothly transition into play grappling on the floor.

By the time Peter had Kurt pinned, they were both breathless with laughter. It was obvious Kurt had allowed Peter to win considering there was no super strength needed to hold Kurt down. His tail flicked from side to side in a restless fashion as they grinned at one another.

“Open your mouth.” Peter whispered as he bent closer.

Kurt gulped but obeyed, parting his lips ever so slightly. When their lips met it took a little encouraging, but Peter was eventually able to gain access to the very warm depths of Kurt’s mouth. The man tasted faintly of citrus which caused Peter to hum in delight. He could get used to that.

It took a few minutes, but Kurt slowly came to life. At first cautiously returning the movement, then exploring on his own, then insistently devouring Peter’s mouth. Somewhere inside Kurt was a locked up beast in the bedroom and Peter was excited to meet it.

With a gasp, Kurt pulled back, his hands on either side of Peter’s face to keep the man still. “Peter… As enjoyable as this is, I’m worried I would regret going too fast.”

“I understand.” Peter turned his head and kissed the end of one thick finger. “It’s probably best we keep our heads and go about this at a steady pace.” A wicked smile spread across his face as he peered down at Kurt. “Just know that I really, really want more of that.”

Kurt smirked as he ran the fingers of his ungloved hand into Peter’s mass of hair. “Me, too.”

~*~

They were sitting on the edge of a rooftop, their feet dangling below and a bag of dwindling tacos sitting between them. Deadpool was rambling away per usual but Spider-man was having a hard time focusing on it. His thoughts drifted to where they normally went lately: Kurt.

Adjusting to the look of a blue furred man with a tail had been surprisingly easy for Peter. He loved the feel of the fur, the smell of it, and how it changed in coarseness in various places. Then that mouth! How warm and different it felt, but in the best of ways. The flexibility and strength in those limbs had Peter’s imagination running wild as well.

As time progressed, Kurt’s fear and anxiety lessened. He started becoming more adventurous and playful in their private moments. Kurt was always at first curious and shy of something new, but once he got used to the idea, there was no stopping the amount of things he wanted to try. It made Peter grin just thinking about it.

“Spidey?”

Except he wasn’t Peter right now. He was Spider-man. “Ah! Sorry. Just going through my schedule in my head. Things have been busy lately in the real world.”

Deadpool was oddly silent at that. He even set down his taco and stared at his fidgeting hands. That was never a good sign.

“Hey, you okay?” Spider-man asked and reached out to place his hand over Deadpool’s, but the man jerked away and hopped to his feet. Spider-man was quick to follow. “What’s wrong?”

“You know, this is real to me. This is _my_ world, 24/7/365! And 366 every four years. I don’t get to take off the mask and be a normal person!”

“I didn’t mean it like that! Calm down.”

“Except you do! This is all just some pretend life to you! Playing a superhero, playing with your webs, playing the part of a reluctant boyfriend!”

“I’m not reluctant!” Spider-man argued, realizing what this was: Deadpool’s insecurities.

“Admit it!” Deadpool shouted. “You’re with me because you’re scared of saying no! You’re scared of ME!”

It wasn’t that there was no fear of Deadpool’s insanity, but it wasn’t really a deciding factor between them. Spider-man was angry because he thought that he’d proved that time and time again. That despite everything, he trusted Deadpool.

“The only thing I’m scared of is you running away!” Spider-man snapped.

“Me too!”

“Wait, what?”

“What happens when you wake up and realize this isn’t just play time and this is real and you gotta deal with it? Huh?! What happens when you run off and never speak to me again without even the courtesy of a ‘fuck you’ in my direction?!”

Spider-man scoffed. “I grew up in this city! This is _my_ city! I love it here! I’m not going anywhere as long as those _real_ people out there need me to protect them.”

“So, what? You’ll just ignore me then? Call the Avengers and tell them I’m dangerous so they’ll lock me up?”

“Damn it, Deadpool!” Spider-man walked over and gripped Deadpool’s masked face between his hands. “ _If_ there ever came a day where this wasn’t working between us, then I would _talk_ to you about it. I wouldn’t just hide from you!”

Deadpool took in a long and shaky breath. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

“You won’t run away screaming if something bad happens?”

“I knew you when you were a villain and I know how hard you’ve worked since then. If tomorrow you start attacking people, I’m going to try and find out who brainwashed you. I’m not going to just assume the worst.”

Deadpool let out a broken little sob and collapsed onto Spider-man’s shoulder. Spider-man rubbed Deadpool’s back and made calming shushing noises as Deadpool tried to talk through his tears. “N-nobody ev-... ever believed i-in me like that.”

“I wouldn’t be dating you otherwise, you know.”

“I l-love you.”

“I love you, too. I mean that.”

Suddenly Deadpool straightened up and ripped off his mask. He tossed it to the side like he was going to backpedal on his decision at any moment. His eyes were closed as he mumbled non-stop, arguing with the voices on whether it was a good idea or not. Spider-man took that opportunity to study Deadpool’s face.

It was pretty bad and it looked painful. In front of Spider-man’s eyes the skin on one cheek split and healed before leaving behind a softly shifting raw patch of skin. There was no hair on his head, so the wounds there were easy to see. Some open enough to see the top layer of muscle and connective tissue underneath.

“Do you still love me?” Deadpool whispered, never once opening his eyes, tears still streaming down his face.

Spider-man gently pulled Deadpool’s face further down and deposited kisses on every injury he could reach. Before Spider-man could even cover all of the area he wanted, Deadpool dropped to his knees with a sob. Dropping down as well, Spider-man sat on Deadpool’s thighs and wrapped his arms around that large shuddering frame.

“I still love you.” Spider-man whispered.

Deadpool’s arms wrapped around Spider-man with bruising strength. “And this is real?”

“This is very, very real.”

“I’m afraid of your other life.” Deadpool whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid of seeing under your mask and hearing about your normal life and your normal family and your normal job. I don’t fit in there. I’m not normal…”

Spider-man had no idea what to say to that. It was true. Deadpool _didn’t_ fit into Peter Parker’s life. Hell, Spider-man didn’t fit into Peter Parker’s life. To this day, Spider-man couldn’t fathom how the heroes whose identities were known handled the world. How did they mix those two lives? How did they keep everyone safe? When did they ever get a break?

“Are things okay like this?” Spider-man asked softly, entirely unsure of what answer he wanted to hear.

“I think so… I don’t know…” Was Deadpool’s shakey response.

Spider-man closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of Deadpool’s neck. “If it’s never not okay, promise you’ll talk to me about it. We can find a way to work it out. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

~*~

“What are you thinking so seriously about?” Kurt teased, snapping Peter from his concerns about Deadpool.

“Hm? Nothing. Just can’t stop thinking about that paper I read.”

Kurt pouted. “You should be thinking about _me_ not science!”

Peter grinned. “But I’m always thinking about you.”

With a quick move, Kurt was straddling Peter’s lap. The couch sagged from their combined weight in a single spot and they both chuckled at that. “I am quite certain this couch is older than second hand.”

“Third hand?” Peter smirked.

“I was thinking more around sixth, but that’s being generous.”

Peter stuck his tongue out at that, which Kurt took as an invitation for a kiss. That was fine by Peter who slid his hands up the back of Kurt’s shirt, his fingers sliding through the soft fur he found there. Kurt returned the gesture by burying his hands in Peter’s hair.

“ _Liebling_ ,” Kurt murmured against Peter’s lips. “You make me feel desired.”

“You are. I want you.” Peter bit at Kurt’s bottom lip, causing the man to moan.

Sliding his hands down, Peter ran his fingers around the base of Kurt’s tail, which he had recently discovered was an erogenous zone. Kurt sucked in a breath, his tail quivering at the feeling. Peter grinned and nipped at Kurt’s jaw.

Growing braver, Peter slipped his hand further down, ghosting his fingers between Kurt’s cheeks. “Can I?”

This was a line they had yet to cross. Kurt had been nervous about fully displaying himself to Peter. Thus far Kurt had given Peter a hand job and a tail job, both of which Peter had greatly enjoyed. Kurt would allow touching on his body up to a point. Peter could rub at Kurt through fabric, but Kurt was terrified of displaying himself completely nude.

“Peter…” Kurt’s voice held that note of fear that Peter had been so carefully getting rid of these past few months.

“Please tell me what you’re afraid of.” Peter encouraged gently. “Are you afraid it will hurt?”

“Perhaps a little…” But is was obvious that wasn’t all of it.

“What else?”

“What… What if I’m too alien?” Kurt’s voice was so small and terrified.

Peter decided that reassurances on being “normal” was not the way to go. If Kurt really did look different down there, if he functioned differently, then that needed to be addressed. They would just have to find a way to work with what they had.

“You’ve seen me. Do I look different from you?”

“...Yes.” Was the quiet confession.

“Will you get mad if I explore you? Learn more about how you function?”

There was a long pause as Kurt considered that. “No.”

“Will you get mad if I like what I see?”

Kurt finally met Peter’s eyes. “What if you don’t?”

“What if I do?”

“I…” Kurt looked away again.

“Do you not like how _I_ look? I’m different from you.”

“Of course I do!” Kurt looked back once more to show the sincerity in his eyes.

Peter smiled. “Give me a chance to like you back.”

Wide eyed, Kurt nodded so Peter moved his hands to grip the waistband of both pants and underwear. Before he could move them an inch, there was a loud _bamf_ of noise leaving Peter coughing and waving away the brimstone smelling smoke.

When it cleared, Peter noticed that Kurt’s clothes were in his lap. Looking up, Kurt stood before Peter nervously staring at the floor, tail twitching anxiously. It was the first time Peter had seen the man completely nude. For a moment, Peter enjoyed the view before trailing his eyes down to Kurt’s groin.

Well… It was different. The flare of the cockhead was far more pronounced than normal and the tip more pointed. Under it the penis flared twice more before bulging out into what looked like two glands sitting next to each other under the skin. That was something that also repeated itself in a larger form under that.

Peter was quite certain that he wouldn’t be able to take that anally. It was too wide at the base and the flares would catch on his skin as they looked somewhat stiff. However, there was nothing saying that he couldn’t take it in his mouth.

Eyes locked on target, Peter moved off the couch and positioned himself on his knees in front of Kurt, bits of clothing falling around him haphazardly. Kurt’s eyes were focused on the puff of brown hair below him, though his face was set in order to not betray his emotions. Peter stuck his tongue out and ran it across the slit on the head.

Kurt jerked violently and sucked in a loud gasp of surprise. Peter cut his eyes up as he did it again, this time slower, taking his time in tasting the soft skin. A high pitched whine was building in Kurt’s throat. Fighting a grin, Peter wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock and suckled on it, his tongue laving as much area as possible.

A long string of curses fell from Kurt’s mouth in various languages Peter didn’t know. Kurt’s hands flew to Peter’s hair, gripping at it tightly. Pleased with himself, Peter looked back down at the still growing member before him. Deciding to test his limits, Peter pushed further down onto it to see how far he could take it.

When the tip hit the back of his throat he gagged a little reflexively. That’s when something odd happened. It _moved_ inside Peter’s mouth to better position in a way that wouldn’t choke Peter. Eyes flying wide in surprise, he pulled off and looked up at Kurt.

“Is your dick _prehensile_?”

Kurt turned a very deep shade of purple. “I’m sorry!”

When he went to move away, Peter grabbed the man’s hips in order to keep them still. “That’s so cool!”

Kurt’s hands flew up to cover his face. “Please don’t coddle me.”

“I’m not! Kurt, I promise. You look amazing. Besides, how lucky is it to find someone who won’t end up choking you to death when you blow them? Every gay man’s dream, right?”

“I think you’re trying to kill me.” Kurt whined.

“It’ll be a nice death at least.” Peter noted before taking Kurt in his mouth again.

“Ah! _Peter_!”

It was rather nice that the two of them didn’t have much experience. That meant Kurt didn’t have to know if Peter was bad at this or not. Frankly, the only experience Peter had was when Deadpool would shove fingers into Spider-man’s mouth and ramble a long string of instructions on how to fellate them correctly. Peter had been a fast learner since not paying attention meant no orgasm.

So Peter threw everything he had learned so far into the act. Accommodating Kurt’s girth was a new experience, but one he was quickly adjusting to. It wasn’t too difficult since Kurt was able to move in all the right ways that made it easiest on Peter. Soon, they found a rhythm and Kurt’s hands had found their way back into Peter’s hair.

Kurt lost control of himself rather quickly, which was noticeable when his movements became jerky and his embarrassment faded. A string of noises fell from his lips that were lewd and primal, which had Peter’s own cock twitching in excitement. The crowning moment was when Kurt’s tail swung around and wrapped around Peter’s neck.

It didn’t choke Peter, but it applied enough pressure to insist that Peter not move from his task. The end of the tail flipped up to caress across Peter’s cheek like a lover. Peter was surprised at how hot he found that. His cock throbbed at it.

Precum filled Peter’s mouth and he belatedly wondered if what Kurt produced would be okay to ingest. There was no time to question it however, since Kurt thrust his hips forward and buried himself down Peter’s throat.

Relaxing as much as he could, Peter closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. The glands at the base dragged against his lips and filled his cheeks as they pumped in and out of him. The flared bumps scraped along his throat, threatening to choke him, causing him to swallow against them.

With a shout Kurt came, half folding over Peter as he did. The liquid pumping down Peter’s throat was hot, but not enough to burn. It felt almost like drinking coffee. Peter did his best to swallow it down and not choke on it since Kurt was still holding them in place.

After a few seconds, Kurt seemed to realize that and quickly pulled out of Peter who coughed and swallowed again before taking a few deep breaths. Spit covered his chin and he lifted his shirt up to wipe it clean. Kurt dropped down to his knees, gasping for breath, his tail falling limply to the ground.

“Oh, Peter! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tears were filling Kurt’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s okay.” Peter’s voice was a tad hoarse so he tried to clear it. That only seemed to upset Kurt more so Peter quickly wrapped his arms around the man. “You didn’t hurt me! I swear! I really, really liked it.”

“I tried to strangle you!”

“No you didn’t. You just wrapped your tail around me. It was fine. More than fine. It was _really_ hot.” To be honest, Deadpool was much rougher when they had sex. Kurt had simply been swept away in the moment, yet still gentle.

“My mind just went _blank_.” Kurt said, as if he was horrified about how his body reacted. That it somehow made him evil. He pulled back, looking Peter over, his hands hovering all over the place as if afraid touching would cause more damage.

Peter couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “That’s normal. Everybody does that. It takes a little practice to keep your mind working when you get that close.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Peter ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, his pinky trailing along the top of one pointed ear. “Haven’t you felt that when you masturbated?”

Kurt dropped his eyes. “I tried to avoid that as much as possible.”

“Silly.” Peter admonished gently before moving in and depositing a light kiss on Kurt’s lips. “You’re amazing. You’re sexy. You made me _sooo_ hard.”

Purple spread across Kurt’s face again in a deep blush as his eyes dropped down to Peter’s very obvious bulge. “You really are…” He whispered in amazement.

“Of course I am.” Peter tilted his head as a wicked little smirk formed on his face. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

Kurt looked up at Peter once more, eyes growing wide before narrowing, his mood easily catching onto Peter’s playful one. Though his face held a softness about it. “I do not deserve you.”

“Yes you do.” Peter confirmed and leaned in to lock their lips in a demanding kiss as Kurt’s tail dove inside Peter’s pants. A long, low moan fell into Kurt’s mouth a moment later.

Peter could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure how I wanted Kurt's dick to look, so I decided I needed a reference. What did I do? I looked through Bad Dragon dongs until I found one I liked and then described it with a few changes. If you'd like to see the original reference, you can view it here: [link](http://assets.bad-dragon.com/images/inventorytoys/NovaDarkNatural_stock.JPG)
> 
> Kurt's tail is like its own kinky character, tbh.
> 
> Deadpool flies back and forth between insecure puppy love and really raunchy sex, which I enjoy greatly. I hope you guys are enjoying that as well. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying back and forth between feels and smut this chapter. lol

Deadpool pulled off of Spider-man’s lips with a loud smack. He looked contemplative, but Spider-man didn’t really want to waste time on that. They had been seconds away from going at it against the wall of an alley. Deadpool’s hand was still inside the spandex of Spider-man’s suit, jerking away.

“Hey, Spidey…”

“Deadpool, c’mon,” Spider-man urged, running one leg up the mercenary’s thigh.

“You ever wanted to, ya know, do this on a bed? Like most people do?”

That effectively stopped Spider-man in his tracks. He blinked up at Deadpool in surprise. “Uh… I guess I kinda thought you liked outdoor sex.”

“I do! But I like a lot of other things, too…” Deadpool shrugged. “You wanna come over?”

“Oh… Sure… I guess…”

After being harassed by Spider-man for squatting in an abandoned warehouse, Deadpool had gone and rented himself a real apartment. It wasn’t much better than Peter’s own, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was working plumbing, electricity, and the option for Deadpool to shower on a regular basis.

So within the hour, Spider-man found himself naked on Deadpool’s sagging mattress. Well, naked except for the mask pulled up over his nose. It felt silly to still be wearing it, all considering, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it off and Deadpool didn’t complain.

Deadpool still had his outfit on sans weapons and was worshiping Spider-man’s body with little kisses. It all seemed a little too different from their usual trysts. Especially with Deadpool still fully clothed. Unable to shake the feeling that something was off, Spider-man sat up on his elbows to look down at the other man.

“Why are you still dressed if we’re in private and I’m naked?”

“Courtesy,” was the no-nonsense response.

Spider-man rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen quite a bit of you before when your suit has been blown off.”

“That’s different than getting an eyeful of all of it at once.” He bit into the inside of one thigh which was almost but not quite distracting enough.

“Are you going to stay inside that suit until I die?”

“If I have to.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Spider-man jumped up and started grappling with Deadpool who put up quite the fight despite the Spidey-strength. When they fell to the floor, Deadpool was on the bottom and was stunned long enough to be nearly divested of his shirt.

“Spideyyy!” Deadpool wailed, fighting with everything he had.

Jumping up, Spider-man attached himself to the ceiling and glared down at Deadpool. “I’m not coming down until you’re naked.”

“You’ll have to pee before then!”

“What do you think is going to happen when I see you?”

“Other than the puking and screaming?”

“I’ve seen it before!”

“Fine!” Deadpool snapped before curling in on himself. “You’ll lose all attraction to me and this thing between us will slowly fizzle out because you’re too nice to say I disgust you. It’s a miracle you even like me at all!”

Spider-man sighed and dropped to the floor beside Deadpool. “I like you for what’s on the inside.”

“I’m worse on the inside! I have cancer and boxes and murder and half digested chimichangas!”

“Brave, determined, a good cook, a great sense of humor, dedication, and you never judge anyone on their past or their looks. That puts you well ahead of most people in the world.”

“Those are all descriptors of you.” Deadpool pouted.

“If you believe that, then why are you fighting me about getting undressed?”

“Because it’s going to really hurt to lose you,” Deadpool whispered.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Spider-man promised as he ran a hand down Deadpool’s back.

Deadpool peeked up through his arms. “Even if I get clingy?”

“You can get clingier?” Spider-man didn’t even have to feign his surprise.

As Deadpool was wont to do when coming to decisions, he quickly sat up and pulled off his mask, gloves, and shirt. He waited anxiously for Spider-man’s reaction, body tense and rigid. Spider-man just smiled widely in return.

“Thank you,” he said and meant it.

The next moment he was barreled over and all four of Deadpool’s limbs were wrapped tight around the smaller man. “You like me! You really like me!”

Spider-man laughed and hugged back. “I’ll say it as many times as you need me to, Deadpool.”

“Wade.”

“What?”

“I want you to call me Wade.”

“Oh…”

“You don’t have to tell me your name. I’m not doing this as some sort of play to know your secret identity. I just… You are a part of my whole life, so I want you to know all of it. If… If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s more than okay with me.” Spider-man smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of the scarred neck. “Wade…”

Wade groaned in desire at the sound of his name. “Say it again.”

“ _Wade_.”

He shivered. “Ooo, it feels so good when you say it.”

“Wade…” Spider-man breathed. “Please fuck me.”

One second, Spider-man was wrapped in Deadpool’s arms, the next he was on his stomach with Wade’s tongue shoved up his ass. Spider-man cried out, fingers gripping at the floor beneath him. This was the kind of sex he expected from Deadpool.

Rough lubed fingers followed, fucking Spidey into mindlessness. When he felt like he was going to melt, he was forcefully pulled up to his knees as Wade slammed home into Spider-man’s tight core. Over and over, Wade’s name was shouted into the room, which only spurred the man on.

It was brutal, violent, and primal. Peter loved every minute of it. At times like these, especially with the mask to hide him, Peter could let Spider-man go and accept that this was who he was and what he enjoyed. Raw, visceral passion given to him by a wounded and dangerous man.

With Wade’s name on his lips, Peter painted the floor with his cum as his mind floated away on a fog of bliss. When he came to his senses, he found himself curled up in Wade’s arms on the sagging bed with the threadbare blankets piled on top. Wade was also very good at cuddles and Peter found he liked that, too.

~*~

Eight months into this relationship and there was a good chance Peter had just messed everything up. Not only had he missed a date, but he’d been out of contact for two days. When Peter unlocked his phone, he’d found his text inbox full of messages.

At first Kurt had been sad, then angry, then worried sick. There had been an incident with the Avengers and people had been hurt. Not only had Kurt asked about Peter’s safety, so had Aunt May. The missed call list was extremely long. Peter’s gut felt cold with dread.

The fact was, he _had_ been injured. He’d been stuck in medical at the Avengers Tower ever since the fight. However, there were no medical records to prove that _Peter_ had been injured, only Spider-man. So saying that he’d been in the hospital could create a web of lies that he could get caught in.

Usually, his go-to excuse with Aunt May was cramming for a test or engrossed in a project. With his ex, it had been that he’d been caught up at work, as Jameson was usually a slave driver during big events like these. However, that might not work with Kurt considering the man sent a text saying he’d asked the X-men to help look for the presumably missing Peter Parker. The same Peter Parker that hadn’t shown up to work or college the past two days.

Just saying his phone died was a lame excuse that not even Kurt could forgive. There was the option of telling the truth, but Peter didn’t feel prepared for that just yet. They hadn’t even crossed certain milestones in their relationship thus far. Sharing such an important secret seemed like pushing it. Despite the fact that Peter _did_ trust Kurt.

Peter sighed. Perhaps he should seek out a therapist for his paranoia. Of course, that would require telling the truth to the therapist. A catch-22, as it were.

Over and over, Peter typed out a text in return only to delete it again. Maybe he could hack the system at a hospital somewhere and fake his documents. That might be a little excessive, though. Peter groaned and dropped his head back against the pillows of the medical bed he was on.

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asked from where he sat at Peter’s bedside. He was the only one in the Tower allowed inside the room since he already knew Peter’s identity.

“I have to figure out what to tell people.”

“I keep telling you to just come clean.” That was the reason Tony hadn’t said a word to Aunt May. He was making Peter deal with his own mess.

“I can’t do that…” Peter mumbled, not feeling up to this old argument.

“Good luck with that, then,” was the dismissive reply as Tony refocused on whatever it was he was working on. Usually when a Stark pad and holographic imagines were involved, it meant something cool was in the works. However, Peter didn’t have the energy to even be curious about it.

At least Deadpool knew everything was fine. Peter had a couple of text from the merc, but mostly just updates on the after effects of the fight followed by get well wishes. Peter went ahead and texted the man back. That was one person checked off the “respond to” list at least.

There wasn’t much Peter could do. He either needed a good excuse, or he needed to fess up. Otherwise, this was all ending. He didn’t want it to end. It hurt his chest just thinking about it. Yet the thought of revealing who he was caused a parade of memories about all the people he’d lost over the years. That terrified him.

Such fears plagued him into the next day and weighed down his limbs as he lifted one hand to knock on Kurt’s door. His mind still swirled with thoughts of what he should do and a thousand arguments against it. He felt sick.

The door swung open and Peter barely got a glimpse of Kurt’s worried human face before Peter was jerked inside the apartment and wrapped up in Kurt’s strong arms. The tail had made its way out of the induced image and was wrapped around Peter’s middle like it intended to stay attached forever.

“God, Peter. I was so worried,” Kurt said, voice strained and full of tears.

Peter hugged back, guilt flooding his veins. “I’m sorry.”

It took a long time for Kurt to pull back, but when he did he immediately started checking Peter over and noticing the long trails of bruises. “What happened?! Where have you been?! Were you caught in that battle?”

Peter took a deep breath. He opened his mouth. Fear clogged his throat. After a pause, words just started falling from his mouth without his control. “Yes. I was there trying to get pictures for the paper. This building was falling in and some people were still inside. I ran in to help and got stuck along with them. It took a while to dig us out.”

“You should be in the hospital!” Kurt practically vibrated with concern, stripping Peter of his shirt to get a better look. The tail never left its position wrapped around Peter’s waist.

“The EMTs looked me over. Aunt May took me home. It took a while to get my phone back up and running but I wanted to see you in person, so I just came over.”

“I called so many people to help me find you! I thought the worst had happened!”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. Aunt May didn’t know to contact you.” It was true Peter had spent the night before at Aunt May’s with the same excuse as he finished healing up. It was also true that she didn’t know about Peter’s new boyfriend.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay!” Kurt fell back into Peter’s arms.

Guilt and relief flooded Peter knowing that Kurt believed the lie. Peter could just imagine Gwen’s raised eyebrow of disbelief and Mary Jane’s snarky comment on how Peter was a bad liar. However, Kurt trusted Peter, which made Peter feel all the more guilty over his impulse deception.

“I want you to meet Aunt May,” Peter blurted like a reflex in order to assuage his conscience.

Kurt tensed and then slowly pulled back to look Peter in the eye. “What?”

“She’s my only family left and she’s really important to me. I want you to meet her.”

“P-Peter… Are you sure?”

“Yes! However you want. Image Inducer or not, I don’t care. I just… I want- I need you as a part of my life.”

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath before nodding, unable to speak. In the next moment they were kissing, desperately conveying the emotion they held for each other. Peter fumbled the Image Inducer off so he could truly see Kurt. That was when he noticed the tracks of tears on Kurt’s face.

Moving over to them, Peter kissed them away as his hands ran through Kurt’s hair. “Please don’t cry,” he whispered.

The glowing yellow of Kurt’s eyes were intense as he caught Peter’s gaze. “I want to be yours… Make love to me, Peter.”

A blush heated the skin of Peter’s cheeks. Kurt’s old school mannerisms still had the capability of embarrassing Peter. Nobody asked for sex like that these days. Except Kurt, apparently. Of course, Peter was more than happy to grant the request. They had not yet gone all the way as Kurt had a lot of hang ups about it. This was a big thing Kurt was asking for.

Peter’s shy smile glowed with affection. “It would be my honor.”

They didn’t rush things as Peter wanted this to be comfortable for Kurt. They bathed, relaxed, and explored one another. Kurt was on his back and fully naked for once by the time Peter slipped in a second lubed finger. The inside of Kurt’s body was very warm and Peter could only imagine how that was going to feel.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

Kurt nodded jerkily, his fingers and toes curling in the sheets below him.

“You need to relax more so you don’t get hurt,” Peter admonished.

“That’s… Impossible…” Kurt gasped.

“You have to tell me how you’re feeling,” Peter said softly.

They had gone to two fingers before and Kurt had been horribly embarrassed at his reactions to it. He seemed to be somewhat ashamed at how much he enjoyed the feeling. Even now, it looked as if he was trying to contain himself instead of letting go and allowing himself to be swept away in the sensation.

“It’s… I’m fine.” Kurt’s voice was strained and his eyes were closed.

Peter leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. “What are you afraid of?”

“Losing… control…”

“I want you to lose control,” Peter whispered, trailing kisses along Kurt’s jaw line. “Please.”

Kurt whimpered as his hips thrust back against Peter’s fingers. In response, Peter picked up the pace. Kurt gasped at the feeling, his back arching and mouth falling open. Peter nipped at Kurt’s bottom lip.

“I want you to feel good. I want you to go wild for it.”

“Peter!” Suddenly Kurt’s arms were wrapped around Peter’s shoulders and pulling the man close as their mouths devoured each other.

That was the kind of reaction Peter wanted. He slipped in a third finger, listening to how it made Kurt moan, and started thrusting faster. Kurt writhed in Peter’s arms, desperate to feel more of what was being provided. The reaction caused lust to pulse through Peter’s veins and his cock twitched.

“I need you, please, I need you inside,” Kurt babbled against Peter’s lips.

Peter couldn’t deny that. Reaching over, he grabbed the condom and rolled it on. In no time at all, he was slipping inside of Kurt. The man was hot and tight. Every time his muscles fluttered around the invading member, Peter felt ready to blow. He could certainly use some of Deadpool’s healing factor right now.

When Peter bottomed out he paused, waiting on Kurt to focus once more. “Is this okay?” The last thing Peter wanted was for Kurt to feel any pain.

Kurt’s eyes seemed to glow brighter as his tail lifted up and wrapped around Peter’s throat in a tight, warning grip. “Fuck me, Peter Parker.”

 _Fuck, it’s hot when he loses control._ Peter thought to himself before immediately starting up an easy rhythm. Whenever Kurt wanted more, his tail would squeeze and Peter would pick up the pace. Kurt looked entirely out of his mind in pleasure which Peter enjoyed thoroughly.

When Peter finally let go and started pushing as hard and fast as he wanted, Kurt nearly came up off the bed. He babbled needy little phrases in another language that needed no translation. Peter reached between them and started fisting Kurt, pushing the man further to completion.

Kurt hissed through his teeth before leaning forward and biting down into the crook of Peter’s neck. It didn’t break the skin, but two rows full of canines definitely made it more intense. Peter let out a shout, his hips stuttering as he tried desperately to hold on until Kurt finished.

At the first splash of Kurt’s hot ejaculate on his hand, Peter let himself go. Soon they were both trembling, panting messes, rutting against each other as they chased after every bit of pleasure they could wring from their orgasms. The tail around Peter’s throat tightened enough to cause Peter to have to put in more effort to breathe, but he didn’t mind it. It only caused his post orgasm euphoria to be extended more than normal.

Peter was careful to move to the side as he dropped to the bed. Kurt quickly rolled after him, curling up into Peter’s chest in a contented daze. The tail relaxed but stayed where it was, as if claiming Peter. That was an oddly nice feeling and Peter found himself nuzzling against the flared end from where it sat close to his cheek.

After a few minutes, Peter was recovered enough to reach for the towel they had set close by and clean them up. Kurt murmured sleepily throughout that process but barely stirred. He looked completely worn out, which Peter found rather adorable.

Pulling the sheets over them, Peter ran hands down Kurt’s fur over and over, lulling the man into a content sleep. Smiling, Peter dropped a kiss on Kurt’s forehead before settling down into the pillows himself.

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” Kurt whispered so softly that Peter wasn’t sure he even heard it, though he didn’t understand the language. A moment later, Peter fell asleep.

~*~

“I’m going to be out of town for a couple of months,” Deadpool stated suddenly.

They were at his place and Spider-man was curled up on the man’s chest. He looked up in surprise at that statement. “Why?”

“SHIELD contacted me for a job. Something that’s gonna look bad with the press, so don’t believe anything you hear about me! You can check in on that. It’s legit. I’m telling the truth!”

“I believe you.” And it was true, Spider-man did. He laid his head back down on Deadpool’s broad pectorals.

“It’s gonna be lonely with you gone for so long. Especially right before the holidays.”

“Actually, that’s why I’m taking the extra time. The job puts me near my kid, so I thought it’d be nice to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her-”

Deadpool was cut off by Spider-man sitting up abruptly and looking down at the merc in wide eyed shock. “Kid?!”

“Yeah…” Deadpool cut his eyes off to the side, looking uncertain. “She’s eight. Living with a good family that’s under SHIELD’s protection. It’s a long story…”

“I… just… didn’t know you had a kid…” Spider-man faltered, unsure of what to say.

“I know. It’s safer if I don’t talk much about her, ya know? But I wanted to tell you. I want you to know everything about me. That is… if you want to…”

“Of course I want to!” Spider-man assured before dropping back down and wrapping his arms around Deadpool. “I want to hear everything.”

Deadpool let out a relieved sigh, his arms curling up to rest on Spider-man’s back. “Her name is Ellie. Her favorite superhero is me, of course. I keep telling her that her second favorite should be you, but she refuses to budge from Hawkeye. I guess it could be worse.”

A soft smile grew on Spider-man’s face. Deadpool’s voice was so happy as he talked about his daughter. It melted Spidey’s heart a little. “She sounds like a fun kid.”

“She is! You’d like her. I should introduce you guys someday. She’d love to meet the incredible Spider-man.”

“Yeah… one day…” Spider-man felt strangely conflicted about that. Part of him truly did want to meet Ellie, but another part of him was worried about what that would mean between them. It was a big step - a serious step - in their relationship and Spider-man didn’t feel prepared for that.

Of course, he was the only one feeling that way. Deadpool had revealed his name, and was more than happy to hear Spider-man use it. Deadpool was also getting better at showing more skin when they were alone. To top it all off, he’d been talking a little about his past and sharing intimate information such as this.

In the meantime, Spider-man was just as paranoid as ever. In fact, nobody even knew about their relationship. Spider-man had been entirely hush-hush about it. Conversely, Peter was taking Kurt to Aunt May’s for Thanksgiving. That seemed so unfair to Deadpool… To _Wade_ …

“Are you mad that I haven’t talked much about myself?” Spider-man quietly asked.

“No…” Deadpool said after a pause, and it sounded truthful. “I get it. I understand better than you think I do, probably.”

“I’m not trying to shut you out or insinuate that I don’t trust you.”

“I know.” Deadpool squeezed his arms tight around Spider-man. “There’s a rumor going around the villain world that a goblin killed someone close to you. Villain or hero, everybody’s got family they wanna protect. Lots of people don’t agree with that sort of thing. In order not to get called out on it, baddies like to hire other people to do it instead. That’s why I set up limits on my mercenary work.”

The fact that the rumor even existed to that extent scared Peter. Even with Gwen dead, people still knew about her and who she was to Spider-man. It terrified Peter. Who else would he lose? Who else would come after him? He barely had anyone left. He couldn’t handle losing Aunt May.

“Shh...” Deadpool ran soothing hands up and down Spider-man’s trembling back. “It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe. You and anyone you tell me to keep safe. I promise.”

A choked sob escaped Peter’s lips as he buried his face into Wade’s chest. Wade didn’t press for Peter to talk about it and Peter didn’t offer any further information. Instead, he just took comfort in Wade’s sturdy presence as he relearned how to hide his fears once more behind Spider-man’s mask.

~*~

Kurt had hold of the casserole dish in a death grip as the walked closer to Aunt May’s house. “You told her I’m male, correct?”

“I did.” Peter frowned at the memory of Aunt May’s “about time” tone of voice when they talked last. “She didn’t seem surprised.”

“Isn’t that odd?” Kurt fretted.

“Not as much these days. Especially not with Aunt May. It’ll be fine, Kurt.”

“I do not want her to hate me for turning you gay.”

Peter snorted. “You didn’t turn me gay and I’m sure she knows that.”

Kurt skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps. “Is she a hugger? What if she-”

“It’s fine!” Peter insisted, leaning into Kurt’s side since his hands were full of his own offerings for dinner. “I’ve talked to her about it. The same thing you first told me. She’ll be respectful of that.”

They were doing this with Kurt’s image inducer on. He was insistent that Peter’s family would not approve of him being gay _and_ dating a mutant. Peter didn’t think Aunt May would care all that much, but it was Kurt’s secret to tell.

“C’mon, we don’t want the food to go to waste.” Peter smiled reassuringly before walking up the steps. A beat later Kurt followed.

Before Peter could ring the doorbell, the door flew open to reveal a sassy red head leaned up against the doorframe. “Hey, Tiger.”

“Mary Jane?” Peter gaped in shock.

She winked at him and laughed. “Don’t look so shocked! I have family to see on the holidays too, and Aunt May would kill me if I didn’t visit.”

“R-right, uh…” Peter turned to look at Kurt as the man stopped beside Peter on the stoop. He hadn’t been expecting to introduce his new _boyfriend_ to his ex- _girlfriend_.

“Well come in! Don’t just stand there!” Mary Jane grinned and stepped back to usher them inside.

Aunt May came around the corner just as the door closed. “Peter!” she cried before enveloping him in an excited hug. He awkwardly returned it with a laugh as he tried to juggle the bags in his hands.

Pulling back, she turned her bright smile on the new face. “You must be Kurt! I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things!”

Kurt smiled a bit sheepishly. “It is very nice to meet you.”

Mary Jane elbowed Peter in the ribs with a smirk. He scowled at her, but she just seemed to find that endlessly amusing. Aunt May saw them out of their coats and then shooed them all into the kitchen to set the food down. She was extremely interested in Kurt’s dish.

“It is something I grew up on.” Kurt smiled as he pulled off the casserole's cover. “ _Knödel_ , which is essentially dumplings that I covered in a pumpkin sauce.”

“Well it looks delicious!” Aunt May gushed, causing Kurt to look bashful. Peter melted a little at how cute they were both acting. “I made quite a bit of food, so I invited the neighbors as well! They're good people. You’ll like them!” She winked at Kurt.

“It’s really just me and my mother,” Mary Jane threw in before exchanging introductions with Kurt.

Aunt May pulled down plates and silverware and handed them to the boys. “Set the table for me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kurt responded as he took them, happy to have something to do.

When they were alone Peter whispered, “She didn’t tell me that she was inviting them over.”

“Is it an unwanted thing?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Peter played with a fork a little too long as he arranged it perfectly. “Mary Jane and I used to date.”

Kurt’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline. “How long ago?”

“Uh… About a year and half…” Which was barely over six months single before meeting Kurt.

“Oh.” Kurt said carefully as he meticulously set out silverware.

“We haven’t talked much since, but we ended on good terms. She’s not spiteful in any way. Just… I thought I should tell you.”

Finally they were both out of things to arrange and they met facing each other at the end of the table. Kurt looked like he was carefully holding his expression in check. Peter reached out and took hold of the man’s hand, feeling the glove that was hidden beneath the projected image.

“Does it upset you?”

“Do you… still hold feelings-”

“No.” Peter shook his head adamantly. “We’re better off as friends anyways. She wanted to focus on her own life and never wanted anything too serious. Besides, I think she knew I was hiding from something. I’m glad she dumped me since it meant I got to meet you.”

Kurt’s features softened. “Then perhaps I should thank her as well.”

Peter chuckled which pulled a smile to Kurt’s face. Quickly, he leaned in and dropped a light kiss onto Kurt’s lips. That didn’t seem to be enough as Kurt reached up and placed one hand on the back of Peter’s head to bring them back together for a longer and deeper entangling of lips and tongue.

“Whew!” They heard from the doorway and they both jumped apart and looked over at Mary Jane who was fanning herself with a pot holder. “You two are hot together!”

Peter scowled at her which only seemed to bring her great joy. Aunt May bustled in just after that and they all tried to look innocent. She instructed them to help bring things over to the table, so everyone set to work.

In no time, the last guest had arrived and the food was distributed. Conversation was light and fun as Mary Jane seemed determined to make things as relaxed as possible. Kurt was quickly pulled into the easy going atmosphere of everyone at the table. Peter’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

Hours later as they were cleaning up, Mary Jane pulled Peter to the side as everyone else was sharing pleasantries before going their separate ways. Mary Jane dropped her voice to make sure nobody would hear her.

“Have you told him yet?”

Peter frowned. “Of course not.”

“You should.”

“Do you even _remember_ what happened when you found out?”

“Peter, we had people coming after us _before_ I figured it out. There is no magic jinx. It’s safer if he knows.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Peter fretted about that. Logically, he knew Mary Jane was right, but logic had little to do with his reservations. “I’ll tell him eventually…”

She rolled her eyes. “No you won’t.”

“What was the first thing you wanted to do when you knew?” Peter accused. “You wanted to run in and help when I was in a tight spot.”

“Yes, yes. We’re just supposed to sit back on the couch watching sitcoms and hope you don’t die before dinner,” Mary Jane bit back.

Except Kurt had been with the X-men. He would assume that he could help. However, the minute he stepped into one of Spider-man’s battles, the ol’ Peter Parker luck would kick in and Kurt would end up hurt. Or worse…

Mary Jane’s expression softened at the panic bubbling behind Peter’s eyes. She ran a hand up and down one of his arms soothingly. “I get why you’re scared, Pete. I do. But I’ve been on the other side of this. Please promise you’ll at least put a time limit on it. You can’t go your whole life without telling him.”

Peter forced a little half smile onto his face. “You think we’ll be together that long?”

“With the way you’re looking at him? Yeah.” Mary Jane gave a wry little smile. “I would have killed to have you smile at me like that. It’s why I turned down your proposal.”

“I don’t know if I should apologize or thank you.” Peter sighed.

“Both is fine,” She haughtily replied before they grinned at each other.

“It was good to see you again,” Peter said honestly.

“You too,” she said before giving him a quick hug. She spied Kurt walking around the corner just then with her mother and Aunt May. “Your boyfriend awaits,” she said as she pulled back and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. “Go get him, Tiger.”

All Peter could do was shake his head in amusement as he walked over and wrapped one arm around Kurt’s waist. Mary Jane and her mother left soon after and the other three gathered in the living room to talk. Kurt and Peter sat on the couch holding hands as Aunt May grilled them with questions on how they’d met, wanting the full story.

By the time the night was over, Kurt and Aunt May seemed very attached to each other and had even exchanged numbers. Things couldn’t have worked out better, in Peter’s opinion. When they went to leave, she automatically went in for a hug with Kurt and had to stop herself.

“Oh!” She fretted, pulling her arms to her chest. “I should ask before invading personal bubbles!”

Kurt finished slipping on his coat and buttoning it before taking a deep breath and very quickly wrapping Aunt May in a hug. It was over as soon as it began and he looked completely nervous about it, but Aunt May was over the moon.

“You are just the sweetest thing!” she gushed and let out her affection with a kiss on Peter’s cheek. “You two be safe going home!”

“We will,” Peter promised with a grin as he took Kurt’s hand. “We’ll see you at Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the main turning point next chapter. Why do I write so much??? @.@
> 
> So I kinda love Mary Jane even if they're not together. For realz. She's so sassy. <3
> 
> Also, Kurt's tail is one kinky s.o.b. I'm just sayin'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys… I’m the one writing this fic and I still was not ready for the feels. For safety reasons, please properly prepare your feels before reading onward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this, I just want to say something about Peter's actions and why I'm writing things the way I am:
> 
> This is not Peter's first time in such a dating situation. He had a complicated back and forth thing with Gwen and MJ for a while in the comics. Marvel "fixed" this by having MJ leave to "work on her career" and then killing off Gwen and then bringing MJ back. Marvel has a bad habit of using cop outs when they write themselves into a corner: universe resets, go back in time, kill off a problem character, "Oops! It was a clone all along!" and so on.
> 
> So I'm revisiting this issue from a different angle. Peter has VERY little dating experience, as Gwen and MJ are his only serious long term relationships thus far (canon). His thing with Felicia crashed and burned pretty hard and was short lived. Peter was bullied most of his life and Spider-man is his way of feeling strong and in control. The mask doesn't just hide him from the world, it hides him from his past and most of his long running anxiety. (-Whoa, there, Vixen. You're getting super psychological again about fictional characters. -Don't make fun of my hobbies!)
> 
> Anywho, so Peter has thus far in the comics been really good at ignoring things until they become a huge problem. Like, literally he was bit by a radioactive spider and his first thought waking up was "Huh... I don't need glasses anymore. Whatevs." Wtf, Peter? W.T.F. Also, we know that Peter's greatest fear is ending up alone. Marvel has not been kind to that fear and has taken away his whole family, all his friends, and his wife. Jeeze, Marvel. Lighten up.
> 
> So I'm bringing back Peter's terrible relationship skills and problematic dating situations. Except this time I'm adding in the fear of an identity reveal to both sides of the equation. (I one upped you, Marvel!) This situation is not meant to be comfortable, but it is meant to display how Peter's good intentions, anxiety, and fear of loneliness ends up screwing him over. He blames this on his luck, but he's a good 75% the cause of his own problems.
> 
> However, I'm not going to do a Marvel cop out. I'm going to explore a different way to resolve this issue. Which means I'm using this fic as a sounding board for relationship studies and resolutions. I actually treat a lot of my fics that way. I explore things and test them out to practice something so I can see how it works and apply it in a more serious medium at a later date.
> 
> There are some other creative writing things I've been doing in this fic that you may or may not have noticed. I'll discuss that more at the bottom.
> 
> For now - during this chapter especially - just keep in mind that Peter in his mid twenties in this story, Deadpool is older (how old? 80? I forget, he acts like a toddler) but crazy and emotionally wrecked, and Kurt is a couple of centuries old and grew up in a completely different era and country and with a religion that focused on maintaining control of yourself in various aspects.

Spider-man and Deadpool didn’t have each other's direct phone numbers. They text through an application since the both of them went through phones pretty quickly. It was just easier that way. This of course had the unfortunate result of them choosing their own nicknames.

+1SexyMF: I miss u, bb!  
+[TLmc^2](http://www.mccelt.com/tesla.php): Miss you, too. How are things?  
+1SexyMF: Baddies unalived... turducken ate... kid says hi!!  
+TLmc^2: Give her a hug for me.

Spider-man’s patrolling was pretty cold and boring without company in the winter. Thankfully, most of the bad guys hated the hard New York weather so things were fairly slow. In that regard, Spider-man was able to spend more time indoors which his toes were immensely happy about.

+1SexyMF: I know wut u can hug!  
+TLmc^2: Sorry, but your text speak is turning me off.  
+1SexyMF: :’( :’( :’(

The long stream of emojis just kept going with one text after another until it was obvious Deadpool forgot what he was doing and was just playing with pictures in order to create lewd pictographic messages. Spider-man chuckled at them, deciphering a few, but completely lost on others.

“Peter?”

In a single quick movement Peter hit the lock screen button and set the phone down. He turned to smile at Kurt who was walking over with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. “You spoil me.”

“With an apartment that has working heat and a stove in which all the burners work?” Kurt teased as he set the mug down by Peter. “You should stay over more often.”

With a laugh, Peter pulled Kurt down onto the couch and under the blanket so they could cuddle closer together for warmth. “Mmm, you’re all the heater I need.”

“You are not fur lined, _Liebling_ , and you cannot stay attached to my side constantly. You need better sweaters and a nicer apartment.”

“Once I get my doctorate, I’m sure I’ll find the perfect job. Just gotta hold on ‘til then.” Peter picked up his mug and took a sip of the warm goodness inside. “It always tastes better when you make it.” Peter gushed in order to distract Kurt.

The man had been bringing up the topic for a while now in order to judge Peter’s thoughts on the idea. As much as Peter liked the thought of living with Kurt, it would make things difficult. Keeping Spider-man hidden was hard enough already. It would be ten times worse if they were constantly in each other’s space.

However, Kurt was pushing the issue this time. “It would be cheaper on you, you know. Even if you insisted on paying rent, which you don’t need to, it is still cheaper than where you are staying now. As well as safer… and warmer.”

Peter took a long sip of his drink in order to delay his response. Kurt’s tail nervously flicked up and down across Peter’s leg. “It’s not that I don’t want to… But wouldn’t it be intruding? This is your time to live alone, right?”

“In a couple of months, we will have been dating for a year.” Kurt pointed out. “I have been living on my own that entire time, plus some. I enjoyed it, but I find myself lonely a lot. I’m not used to being in such empty spaces for so long.”

At that Peter felt a little guilty in his flimsy reasons to turn Kurt down. “You’ll spoil me. I don’t want to end up a charity case just because I don’t make that much money.” That had always been true, but they both knew that Kurt wouldn’t intend for any of his actions to come off that way.

“Is spoiling your boyfriend such an unwanted thing?” Kurt asked as he valiantly tried to control his expression.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just…” Peter set down his mug before pulling Kurt a little more firmly into his arms. “I want to prove to myself I can make it on my own.”

“There is no shame in using what resources are available to achieve your goals.” Kurt stated wisely as his tail moved his own mug onto the table. “Just think about it, please?”

“I’ll think about it.” Peter promised softly as he moved to press his lips to Kurt’s.

The man tasted of chocolate and cream, which made Peter smile. The kiss was effective in distracting Kurt and turning things towards a different direction. Out of the corner of Peter’s eye, the notification light on his phone blinked to indicate a new message. Peter ignored it, but the knowledge of it clawed at the back of his mind, shaming him for choosing one man over the other in this moment.

“Kurt…” Peter breathed across the man’s lips. “Make my mind go numb.”

That tail slid up and wrapped around Peter’s throat, the tip of it pressed into his mouth and demanded attention from Peter’s tongue. As Peter suckled on the appendage, Kurt shivered in anticipation. “My pleasure, _Liebling._ ”

Ever since their first time, Kurt had been becoming less inhibited in sexual acts. He no longer requested that sex take place in the bedroom with the lights dimmed, nor did he wait on Peter to initiate everything. The beast of the bedroom trapped inside of Kurt was slowly becoming unchained, which was a joy for Peter.

Kurt’s hands, tongue, and teeth were all over Peter’s body, causing the man to writhe and moan over the onslaught of sensation. Meanwhile, Peter’s fingers worked into Kurt, opening up the tight hole and slicking it down in preparation. Kurt’s hips occasionally thrust back of their own accord.

The blanket that had covered them on the couch fell away as Kurt’s back arched over the feeling of Peter pressing into certain spots inside. A lust filled grin spread across Peter’s face at the sight. He ran his free hand up under Kurt’s shirt, feeling the defined fur lined muscles beneath.

“I want you naked.” Peter breathed.

When Kurt looked back at Peter, his eyes were heavy lidded and glowing with arousal. Kurt nodded and stripped obediently despite never leaving the couch. He was showing off his flexibility which Peter entirely enjoyed.

Once Kurt was undressed, Peter let his hands roam, relishing the feel and sight of Kurt so open and vulnerable. Seemingly out of patience, Kurt unbuckled Peter’s pants and pulled out the prize underneath. In a single quick movement, he slipped on a condom and lined himself up without further ado.

Peter moaned as Kurt impaled himself, wrapping Peter’s member in tight heat. It was a small kink for Peter to be clothed and have Kurt naked. A kind of power play in saying that he maintained control while Kurt was stripped bare and open to the world. If Peter were being honest, he felt the same about Wade the few times it happened…

To distract himself from such thoughts, Peter pulled Kurt’s head down and kissed the man senseless. Kurt set up a fast pace, bouncing on Peter’s lap with abandon. Had this been Peter’s couch, it wouldn’t have held up against such an onslaught. Hell, Wade’s couch probably wouldn’t have eith-

 _Focus!_ Peter scolded himself as he ran his hands up Kurt’s back, fingers surrounded by the soft fur that was starting to smell delightfully musky with arousal. It wasn’t that he wanted to be with Wade rather than Kurt, it was just that Wade kept interrupting Peter’s thoughts. As if the man somehow wanted to be part of the proceedings.

But that was impossible. There was no fixing this. Peter could only wait until one of them inevitably left, leaving Peter to take comfort from the other until they left as well. That’s just how his life worked. That was Peter Parker luck. There was no happy ending and he didn’t deserve it considering the fact that he was lying to and cheating on the both of them.

Peter gripped Kurt’s hair in both hands and brought their foreheads together as they both climbed faster towards climax. The impending orgasm slowly shut down Peter’s brain and broke down his walls. Tears threatened to break as he desperately tried to lose himself in pleasure instead of emotional turmoil.

“I love you. I need you. Please don’t leave me, Kurt. Please.” Peter babbled under his breath without realizing it. Maybe Kurt didn’t hear. Maybe Peter hadn’t actually said it. A moment later his mind blanked as he came.

Kurt must have been not far behind since he relaxed soon after that. For the moment though, he stayed in Peter’s lap, their arms around each other, nuzzling in affection. Kurt’s tail lovingly wrapped around one of Peter’s arms. Peter’s fingers toyed with the tip of it and it teased back in return.

Peter’s mind floated in a soft sleep, barely registering the whispered words spoken to him. “ _Ich bleibe bei dir._ ”

Half an hour later Peter was perched on the toilet seat fully clothed with his phone gripped tight in both hands. A picture was displayed on the screen of Deadpool and a little girl, both wearing backwards caps, sunglasses, and posing for the picture while trying to look as badass as possible. There was a message under it that asked Spider-man to choose a pose since they were playing selfie.

Except Peter had missed the timing. He hadn’t responded. Not for any good reason like Spider-man saving the good people of New York like the text after that from Wade had assumed. No, it was because Peter had chosen someone else as a priority. But… Wasn’t Kurt a priority? Wouldn’t it be the same if the roles were reversed? Hadn’t Peter let Spider-man and Deadpool take priority over Kurt previously?

Peter dropped his head into his hands, trying to breathe and calm the swirling thoughts in his head. He didn’t know what to do.

“You ready for dinner?” Kurt called from further inside the apartment.

Peter swallowed hard and pushed everything back down inside his chest in order to better ignore it. “Yeah!” he called back in a much clearer voice than he expected. “Be right there!”

~*~

Swinging down onto the rooftop, Spider-man was all smiles behind his mask. It was New Year’s Eve and Deadpool was back in town. The streets were filled with people out celebrating on the cold winter’s night, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Deadpool was standing in clear view on a landing not too far above the general populace. Spider-man dropped down from the roof to the landing to stand beside him.

“Wade,” He said, voice filled with fondness. “I missed you.”

Unusually, Deadpool was still and quiet. Spider-man had learned the hard way that wasn’t a good sign. He hesitated, not wanting to crowd the mercenary’s space and possibly trigger something. Deadpool took a few long and deep breaths before he tilted his head as his mask stretched in a grin.

“Did you get me anything for Christmas?” Deadpool asked in a mockery of his usual happy tone.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Another long pause. “I know I’m not good enough for Ellie. Leaving her with the foster parents was a responsible decision. That makes me a _good_ parent. I know I’m crazy and dangerous and grotesque and-”

“Who said that to you?” Spider-man’s voice hardened a little as his imagination went wild. He wanted to hunt these people down and give them a piece of his mind. Deadpool loved his daughter; that was a fact. He would do anything to keep her safe.

“It doesn’t matter.” Deadpool looked away and down at the drunken people in the streets smiling and laughing, adding to the din of noise that was NYC. “All that matters is what Ellie thinks of me… And you.”

“You’re a great dad.” Spider-man said immediately. “You’re doing a good job in providing her with the best life while still being a part of it.”

“Yeah… Yeah…” Deadpool paused a long moment before looking back up at Spider-man. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not!”

“Did you get me a Christmas present?”

Spider-man frowned at the sudden change of conversation but decided to answer it if that would get Deadpool to stop using the question to avoid the topic at hand. “I’m not buying you a new weapon and we get each other dinner pretty regularly. So I was going to ask what you wanted when you got back.”

“I know what I want.”

“Okay… What is it?”

There was another long pause where Deadpool bounced back and forth between that eerie stillness and fidgeting. It looked like he was arguing with the voices, but for once wasn’t doing it out loud. Spider-man couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.

“Wade… Tell me what you would like.” Spider-man encouraged softly.

“I want a New Year’s Eve kiss.” Deadpool suddenly blurted.

Spider-man smirked. “I would have given you one anyways.”

Deadpool pointed down into the middle of the mass of people below. “There.”

“What?” Spider-man froze. Surely Deadpool wasn’t asking-

“Kiss me there. When the ball drops.”

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other in silence. Their breath fogged in front of them through their masks. Suddenly it seemed like the cold night air was creeping further into Spider-man’s suit, stabbing at his skin. He wanted to wrap himself in Deadpool’s arms for warmth but he held back, afraid now of the space between them.

“You’re afraid of being seen with me.” Deadpool stated. It wasn’t angry. Spider-man would have preferred it to be angry. Instead the man sounded resigned and sad. Suddenly Peter found it hard to breathe.

“That’s not-”

“I get it. You’re the perfect hero and I’m the worst of the worst. Supers of all factions hate me. What would they do if they saw you with me? I don’t blame you. Not to mention the general public’s opinion.” Deadpool took a deep breath. “I just wanted to know. I needed to know where we stood.”

“I’m not ashamed of you!”

“But you’re afraid of me.”

“I love-”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop you from being afraid of me. As a person and as what I represent.”

There was no way that Deadpool was this eloquent on his own. Someone had said this to him. Deadpool was probably running his mouth about his “mysterious superhero lover that happened to swing from webs” and someone decided to alleviate him of his delusions. Whoever it was probably thought they were doing Spider-man a favor.

“I guess I always just hoped that… you would be different.” Deadpool swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to keep himself under control. “That’s stupid of me. I get where you’re coming from. I’m not mad. I just needed a reality check.”

“I’m not afraid.” Spider-man whispered, but it sounded unconvincing even to himself.

“I appreciate the thought,” Deadpool smiled. “But I’m not completely dumb. I know you’re afraid of getting hurt.” He tapped his chest for emphasis. “I thought that me being immortal would make you not afraid of people finding out. I can’t die, ya know? But that’s not all. You’re afraid of what I would do to you, in a lot of ways.”

It hung in the air between them, that fear. The fear of Deadpool walking away, the fear of his insanity, the fear of other superhero’s judgement, the fear of villain retaliation against either or both of them, the fear of the public turning their back on Spider-man more than the Bugle already caused. It was something that plagued Spider-man on a regular basis, even before this odd relationship started.

However, the fear of not being with Deadpool made everything else seem so small in comparison. Peter found he didn’t care what happened as long as he had Wade. As long as he had Kurt _and_ Wade. It was so overwhelmingly selfish. Peter felt tears fill his eyes and was unable to stop them.

“I need you.” Spider-man said in a choked whisper.

The crowd around them started chanting. Ninety seconds until the ball dropped. Deadpool let out a watery laugh and looked up at the buildings above as lights pulsed with the shouted numbers. “How far will you chase me?”

In an instant, Deadpool was running off the overhang, flipping and pushing off walls until he dropped to the ground in a smooth roll. People cried out in surprise and jumped out of the way in fear. His reputation preceded him. Keeping a steady pace, Deadpool ran to the spot he’d pointed out earlier and kept pushing further and further into the denser section of the crowd. Sixty seconds left.

Spider-man jumped off the overhang and shot a web, swinging up higher and sending out another web to carry him past the running man in red. Dropping down onto a signpost to kill the momentum, Spider-man backflipped down into the crowd a few feet in front of Deadpool.

The crowd skittered away to form a circle as the two men faced off. Camera flashes from phones went off around them, mostly hidden by the flashing lights of the buildings that backlit the crowd. Deadpool came to a stop, staring at Spider-man without a word, though it was near impossible to hear over the noise of the crowd as it was.

Thirty seconds left and Spider-man walked slowly and purposefully forward. He ended a few inches from the man, invading his personal bubble. Deadpool tensed, but he didn’t move and he made no clever quip. Around them people were shouting overlapping exclamations about Spider-man and what might be happening.

“FIFTEEN! FOURTEEN!” The people chorused and Deadpool seemed to stop breathing.

Taking one final step forward, Spider-man wrapped one arm behind Deadpool’s head and one arm around the man’s waist. Twisting he brought them down into a dip. Not only a dip, but that classic black-and-white-photo [dip](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/95/Legendary_kiss_V%E2%80%93J_day_in_Times_Square_Alfred_Eisenstaedt.jpg) because Spider-man knew Deadpool would get the reference.

Deadpool sucked in a gasp of surprise and delight. His foot immediately slid back into position, his arm dropping down in a perfect replica of the photograph. Spider-man leaned down, their masks so close they could feel the heat of each other’s breath. The din of the crowd faded into the background around them, the countdown sounding like it was underwater.

“FIVE! FOUR!”

“Merry Christmas.” Spider-man said.

“THREE! TWO!”

“And a happy New Year.” Deadpool responded in a daze.

“ONE!”

Their lips met through the masks, enforcing a chaste kiss. Not that it mattered, as the kiss was full of emotion despite the barrier and anyone could see that. Cheers erupted around them and confetti fell from the sky. _Auld Lang Syne_ blasted through the streets and lights from the buildings strobed all around, making the streets bright as day. Fireworks could be heard popping in the distance.

The crowd was cheering for the New Year and the fanfare was for the revelers in the street, but it felt like it was for them. It felt like a scene from a movie and the city was wishing them all the best in life and love. When Spider-man pulled back, it was easy to see that Deadpool was practically incandescent with happiness.

“No matter what happens, we’re in this together.” Spider-man said, voice almost lost in the noise.

“You’re stuck with me now, Spidey!” Deadpool gushed as he was hauled back up into a standing position.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

 

~*~

Three days later Spider-man crawled in through the window of his apartment with a groan. He plopped onto the floor and dropped his head back with a thunk, relaxing his shoulder muscles for the first time all night. They ached something fierce, all considering.

Not only had they been dealing with bad guys, but they had been dodging certain overprotective Avengers all night. It didn’t surprise Spider-man that Iron Man had found out about the kiss considering it was so public, but Spider-man was dismayed that it had happened so quickly. Maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised. Word traveled fast in NYC.

Nevertheless, Deadpool had hitched a lot of rides on Spider-man’s back and the duo had done a lot of swinging the city in their close call escapes. They couldn’t run forever, but waiting until the worst of Tony’s agitation had passed would help the conversation go a little better. In the meantime, Spider-man’s phone had been shut off to avoid it being tracked or blown up with calls, and he’d spent the majority of the day and night at Deadpool’s apartment or patrolling.

Pushing himself up off the floor with a groan, he pulled his mask off and trudged further into the room, searching for a lightswitch. He really needed a shower and a warm meal even though all he really wanted to do was sleep. Reaching a lamp first, Peter clicked it on; the dim light illuminated the area and cast deep shadows.

Peter was pulling off his gloves when one of the shadows moved and warped. He had his hand up, webshooter ready when the movement stopped and a person materialized from the darkness. No, not just any person. Kurt.

A stone dropped into Peter’s stomach and his blood turned to ice. The breath in his chest stuttered to a stop as panic pressed against the back of his throat. Kurt was here. Kurt had seen. Kurt knew.

Trembling violently, Peter dropped his arm as he stared at Kurt in horror. “W-why are you here?” He choked out.

“Peter…” Kurt stated quietly. “I’ve known for a long time.”

“What?! H-how? When did-”

“I just figured it out.” Kurt said, sounding perfectly calm and soothing. “I put the pieces together, that’s all. I was waiting until you felt comfortable enough to tell me yourself.”

“But… Why…”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pulled out his phone. A video was already queued to play. He tapped a button and held it out for Peter to see. It was a news report from a youtube vlogger Peter in fact followed occasionally. The phone was on mute, but sound wasn’t needed as photos flashed across the right side of the screen.

They were all cell phone pictures taken on New Year’s Eve at exactly midnight. Peter knew the time because of the content the pictures held: Every possible angle of that very public kiss. It never once crossed his mind that Kurt would see it, or even know of its significance if he did. In fact, Peter was mildly impressed at how fast the pictures had gone viral.

 _Wade’s probably going to make a photo album out of them all._ The wild thought flashed through Peter’s mind as Kurt put his phone away and spoke once more.

“The first thing people usually say is ‘this isn’t what it looks like’ and I’m inclined to believe that. I try not to judge a person on rumor alone and I have had no direct interaction with Deadpool. However, I’m worried because of the information I _do_ know. So I wanted to hear it from you. I want to know what is happening in this picture.”

Kurt sounded so calm and reasonable. So collected. Unlike Peter who felt like he was going to collapse into tears at any moment. Dread filled his chest and his mouth was dry. A thousand lies ran through his head over and over again. Kurt deserved none of that. He deserved the truth.

“It is what it looks like.” Peter’s voice was barely audible as he stared at the floor, unable to look Kurt in the eye. It felt like a giant hole was being drilled through Peter’s chest and his face couldn’t help but reflect that pain. “You have every right to leave, but I’m asking you to allow me to give my side of the story.”

There was a long and terrifying pause. Peter couldn’t bring himself to look up into Kurt’s eyes. He was barely able to get enough breath as it was and he knew that if he saw the pain in Kurt’s face he would break down. He would beg for the man to stay.

But Peter didn’t deserve Kurt’s pity, not that it would accomplish much. Peter couldn’t leave Wade. Peter couldn’t leave either of them, nor could be make one a priority over the other. For that reason, he didn’t deserve either one.

“I will listen.” Kurt’s voice was soft but controlled, his many years offering him the strength to hold back his emotions.

Peter didn’t have such a luxury. His voice was shaky and clipped, struggling to form the sentences needed to explain all that had happened. “Deadpool isn’t who people think he is. He’s broken and lonely… A tortured soul that everyone shunned. Even me at one point…”

Swallowing hard, Peter took a deep breath as his eyes skittered across Kurt’s very still form, but never braving to look at the man’s face. “Everything happened at the same time. Deadpool pushed the boundaries between us not long after you and me started seeing each other. I didn’t know if it would work out between us and I didn’t know that Deadpool saw it as more than just sex. Or maybe I did… I just ignored it…”

“So when we were tentatively dating and had not initiated any physical contact, you were taking out your sexual desires for a man with him?”

“Yes.” Peter didn’t even try to hide from that synopsis. “It was easy. Deadpool pushed even when I shied away. I could pretend that I held no responsibility for what happened. I could hide from my own desire and blame it on someone else.”

If anyone could understand that, it was Kurt. They both dealt with exploring the gay dating world while being plagued with insecurities at the same time. Wade was the one who couldn’t understand Peter’s reservations on sexual orientation. That just wasn’t the way Wade’s mind worked.

“I was cruel to him.” Peter added. “ I know that, but that was also my excuse to feel like I was fixing it by going along with all the little things he wanted. Of course he saw those as dates. Anyone would have. I was being purposefully naive.

“Then every major turning point in the relationships happened at nearly the same time. I was expecting one or the other of you to walk away from me. I’m terrible in relationships. Obviously…” Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach. “But you both stayed.

“Then you both fulfilled different things. Finding out about Spider-man or finding out about Peter Parker does the same thing every time. It puts the people around me in danger, through circumstance or just cruel universal luck. To avoid that, you just never had to know and Deadpool is immortal so he was safe in Spider-man’s world.”

“Deadpool does not know your identity?” Kurt clarified.

“Correct.”

“That doesn’t bother him?”

“Not most of the time… He understands why I don’t reveal it, but he expects me to relent one day. I’m afraid. I’m afraid of losing either of you. The both of you stopped fulfilling what I needed and started becoming a necessary part of my life. You became a part of me and I couldn’t stand the thought of being separated from you. It feels like I’ll be ripped apart if the both of you don’t stay.”

Tears started streaking down Peter’s cheeks as he forced himself to keep going. “But there was no way to fix it. I couldn’t tie either of you closer to me without pushing the other away. I couldn’t tell the truth because you would both leave. You both deserve better than this and I deserve to be alone, but I’m selfish.”

A sob wrenched out of Peter’s chest and he took a great shuddering gulp of air after it, trying so hard to keep talking as his hands clutched his torso hard enough to bruise. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, physically or otherwise. I don’t want you to be prey to my Peter Parker luck. I don’t want you to think that I was doing this purposefully.”

Peter’s knees gave out and he hit the floor hard, doubling over on himself as his frame shook with sobs he couldn’t keep in. “You deserve so much better! You both do! You deserve a perfect partner who can give you anything you could ever want! I can’t do that! I can only take and take and hurt and-”

He couldn’t breathe. Air refused to enter his lungs and his throat refused to form words. His ears rang and his eyes were blinded with tears. He couldn’t even tell if Kurt was still in the room. Peter was probably just talking to himself, spouting off excuses he didn’t even have the right to say. Selfish. Coward. Thoughtless. Shameful.

“Shh, _Liebling_ ,” Kurt dropped to the floor, wrapping himself around Peter’s shuddering frame. “Breathe slow. Calm your heartbeats. _Ich werde nicht gehen._ I’m right here. _Ich bleibe bei dir._ ”

Peter gripped at Kurt’s shirt like a man drowning as he desperately tried to suck in air. A soothing hand rubbed up and down Peter’s back, coaxing him to calm down and breathe easier. However, Peter didn’t want to. He wanted to drown rather than face the thought of watching Kurt walk away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Peter barely even noticed he was speaking, chanting the mantra over and over again.

Kurt dropped little kisses into Peter’s hair and murmured soft and soothing phrases in multiple languages. Peter hated himself. He didn’t deserve this comfort. He didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t deserve for those arms to be wrapped around him so lovingly.

The terrifying truth was that Peter had loved Gwen and he had loved Mary Jane, but he hadn’t loved either of them as much as he loved Wade and Kurt. An extreme and bonding love that left him aching inside. A love he would never be worthy of. A love that the universe dangled in his face only to rip it away again with an impossible choice that left everyone hurt and alone.

“Peter…” Kurt whispered, his control breaking and leaving a slight tremor in his voice. “I believe you. So please… Please breathe for me.”

It took a lot of effort, but Peter finally managed to suck in a full breath after the fourth time trying. Kurt praised Peter and encouraged him to do it again, over and over, until Peter was breathing normally and his vision was no longer greyed along the edges.

Soothing digits combed through Peter’s hair over and over, but the movement seemed more to comfort Kurt than it was to comfort Peter. “I need you to talk to me, _Liebling._ I do not want to fight or throw accusations. I do not want to leave your side. What I do need is for you to talk to me.”

“I don’t deserve that. I deserve for you to hate me.” Peter’s voice was still thick and shaky, his head still felt stuffy from tears and rampant panic.

Kurt placed his hands to either side of Peter’s face and pulled it up to force eye contact. “You do not get to dictate my actions, nor do you get to tell me what I should be feeling.”

Peter stared into those intense glowing eyes for the first time since this started and finally noticed the tracks of tears covering Kurt’s face. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that.” Kurt stated adamantly. “Peter… I grew up with the belief that one is devoted to a relationship. When circumstances test that relationship, you are to work through it together - openly and honestly. That is what I want because _that_ is what the both of us deserve.”

“But-”

“Are you devoted to this relationship?”

“Yes…”

“Will you do whatever it takes to work through this?”

Peter reached up and gripped Kurt’s wrists, fresh tears threatening to fall. “I can’t leave him, Kurt. Please, please don’t make me choose.” His voice sounded so small and childish. He hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“I didn’t ask that, Peter. I asked if you are willing to do what it takes to work through this, because I am. I am willing to talk this out, to find a solution, but only if you are as well.”

Peter gave a jerky nod into Kurt’s hands. “Yes.”

Kurt pulled the man tight into his arms, burying his face into Peter’s hair. “Then we will work this out. I am sure of it.”

Peter wrapped his arms around that slim torso and held on like Kurt would disappear at any moment, which technically was entirely possible. Pressing his face into Kurt’s neck, Peter wondered if this would all be real tomorrow. If Kurt would feel the same without Peter having a mental breakdown at the man’s feet.

Words bubbled up into his mouth. He had no right to say them and now was the absolute worst time to do it, but like a man possessed, he couldn’t keep them contained. “I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. I love you.”

He should have said it a long time ago instead of blurting it out in such desperate circumstances. It meant so much less now, but Peter was terrified of never having the chance to say them before Kurt vanished.

Kurt gripped at Peter just a little tighter. “I love you, Peter. My _liebling_ , my _schatz_. _Ich liebe dich._ ”

Some time later, Peter fell limp in Kurt’s arms, unconsciousness swarming over him like a tidal wave as the adrenaline in his system tapered away. He didn’t wake when Kurt carried him to the bed and stripped off the rest of his suit, but he did find comfort in his sleep at the feel of warm soft fur wrapped around him straight through ‘til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! Someone finally drew me the New Year's Eve kiss scene! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! <3 <3 <3 (And by someone I mean the awesome Sci.)  
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/169762616873/i-got-to-request-a-pic-from-the-great-and-powerful  
> ((I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.))
> 
> Welp, you guys have been asking for some punishment against Peter's actions. Hope you enjoyed. XD
> 
> I'd also like to point out (if you didn't read it above) that Kurt is a couple of centuries old so his reactions and maturity level are going to be much much different from Peter's.
> 
>  
> 
> Creative writing stuff I've been dabbling with throughout this fic:
> 
> Thus far I've been doing 4 back and forths each chapter. Wade - Kurt - Wade - Kurt. This chapter Wade was gone so it started out almost Wade but abruptly shifted to Kurt. The entire time Peter couldn't stop thinking about Wade because it was his "turn".
> 
> In Wade sections, they are always Spider-man and Deadpool with Peter as the POV. Peter only refers to himself or Wade by their names when he slips - when he is no longer able to hide behind Spider-man. This usually is accompanied with anxiety. (Remember that time Spider-man lost his powers temporarily? Caused by anxiety.) Deadpool is open and unreserved about his emotions because he isn't afraid of them. Spider-man can reflect that excitement while also hiding from Peter's reservations. Thus, they throw the word "love" around a lot.
> 
> However, in Kurt sections Peter never slips. He is never Spider-man around Kurt because he has put his everything into Kurt. He leans on Kurt to an unhealthy degree but Kurt likes the idea of being needed. Because of this feeling of co-dependency they have both been hesitant about the use of the word "love" and typically use it in times where the other won't notice or in times of great distress.
> 
> This chapter, I focused on Peter's walls breaking down. He was doing good at ignoring things like he usually does, but as he forms a stronger bond with both men, his mind starts obsessing over it to an extreme degree. This leads to an eventual mental breakdown - which Peter is known for. (He's had, like, 4 in the comics thus far? Maybe more?)
> 
> I also played around with visuals this chapter, trying to paint a picture with with a dramatic build up of anticipation. I really enjoyed writing the New Year's Eve scene because of that. I hope it came across well. ^.^'
> 
> Another note is that I'm not translating the German because Peter doesn't know what's being said and this is from his POV. Side note - I'm actually not using google translate for the phrases either. I have two tumblr/AO3 friends who are helping me out. Shout out to them! EEEYYY! Love you guys!!! (AiraKT and Pyroperception) I'm sure they're tired of me by now since I keep popping up going "I need to say [this] or a good equivalent!" or "What's a pet name for a lover?!" or "I need a German food dish! GO!" XD 
> 
> As for the smut, well... I just like writing smut... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *collapses* It's been forever since I've written an action scene. Getting a balance of details and flow is difficult which is why I usually skip them in fanfics. lol Well, I hope you guys like it. XD

“It is an unavoidable necessity.” Kurt stated, face hard and serious. “You have to tell Deadpool.”

“I don’t think you appreciate how complicated that is.”

The morning after, Peter had woken up in Kurt’s arms. They had a calm morning where they shared breakfast, shared a shower, got dressed, and immediately moved the impending conversation to Kurt’s place. Tony wouldn’t think to look for Peter there and he needed to stay a step ahead of Tony’s irritation.

They had discussed a lot throughout the morning, going over more details of how Peter had gotten himself into this mess along with details on Deadpool himself. The problem was, Peter wanted to present Wade in the best possible light for as long as possible. That would all be ruined if Peter said something along the lines of “I don’t know if he’ll kill us if I tell him.”

“It would be complicated for anyone, Peter.” Kurt scolded. “If he is upset or angry, then he has the right to those emotions.”

Except such emotions could lead to a violent war path caused by Deadpool’s out of control psychosis. “He has good days and bad days. On a good day I could ramble on about casual dating and secret identities or something and he’d be fine. On a bad day he would see that as me needing someone else because I’m tired of being with him, but too afraid to say so.”

“I do not want to be something hidden in your life any more than he does. The three of us need to talk _together_.”

“That would be twice the bad luck if he knew my identity!” Peter wailed, arms flailing. “I know you don’t believe me, but I have _plenty_ of experience to prove otherwise!”

“I can also take care of myself.” Kurt frowned. “I have been on missions with the X-men for years!”

Peter walked over and gripped Kurt’s arms in a wild panic. “If something happens to Spider-man, promise me that you will stay far away from it. Promise that you won’t try to come to my rescue.”

Kurt slowly shook his head. “Peter, you cannot expect me to-”

“You can’t tell me to not worry about it and then dive headfirst into a battle! I’ll be so obsessed with whether you’ll end up hurt, I won’t be able to do anything!”

At that, Kurt frowned in annoyance. “Why is it different with Deadpool?”

“Because he’s immortal!”

“Then why are you afraid of him knowing your name?”

“Because there are other things that can happen to him! Like the Avengers thinking that they’re doing me - and the world - a favor by locking him up because he knows too much!”

“I do believe they have attempted and failed multiple times by now-”

“Technology advances! Deadpool’s powers do not. Speaking of, most of my villains are tech based and fast and what happens when they are faster than you?”

“Then that would make them faster than you!” Kurt was quickly losing his temper.

Peter dropped his head, squeezing his eyes shut, hands gripping harder at Kurt’s arms. “Kurt, _please_. Please promise me you’ll stay out of it. I won’t recover if you die.”

“And I will? My guilty conscious won’t affect me knowing that I could have done something and didn’t?” Kurt argued, though his voice gentled back out. He ran soft hands over Peter’s shoulders. “We are equals, _Liebling_.”

Gritting his teeth against further argument, Peter stepped forward and into Kurt’s embrace. They stayed like that until Peter was able to gain control over himself once more. It baffled Peter how much Kurt was putting up with. He had the patience of a saint.

Peter sighed. “What do you want Deadpool to even say to you? That he doesn’t love me as much as I think he does?”

“I have no expectations for that conversation.”

“But you have things you _want_.” Peter insisted. “What do you want to happen?”

There was a tense pause as Peter waited for an answer. He was backing Kurt into a corner and they both knew that. However, Kurt still didn’t relent. “I want world peace and no societal expectations.”

“ _Kuuurt_ …”

“I’m not playing this game with you, Peter. We cannot and will not come to a conclusion on us without the third party present. That’s the end of it.”

Peter loved Kurt’s morals but right now they were driving him crazy. Mostly because the man was right. They couldn’t do this without Wade. Except, that was a whole other level of complicated.

~*~

Needless to say, Peter chickened out multiple times. Ever since The Kiss, Wade had been on cloud nine, affording him a string of good days that Peter could have chosen from. They were also together more often than not, doing a bunch of nothing since Peter was also still hiding from Tony.

So as the couple ate dinner, played video games, watched movies, and patrolled, Peter continued to open his mouth and blurt out a completely different line of conversation. He also did whatever he could to avoid sex, as it just made him feel all the more guilty about it. Wade had yet to clue in to Peter’s odd behavior as he was just happy cuddling, kissing, and looking at the viral pictures that were now all over the internet.

“We should get a professional photographer next time so it really captures the lighting at night. These phone cameras just ain’t cuttin’ it.” Deadpool commented as he held his phone at arm's length above his head, twisting it this way and that.

“You planning on making this a yearly tradition?” Spider-man asked from in between the man’s arms.

“Of course!” Was the happy reply.

Spider-man smiled at that. Part of him enjoyed the idea of the tradition. Another part of him was terrified of what all could happen when others caught on to the knowledge of where they would be every year. With so many citizens around, it could dangerous for everyone involved.

“Being a superhero is complicated.” Spider-man muttered with a sigh.

“Sure has its perks, though!” Deadpool replied happily, nothing able to infringe upon his good mood just yet.

“Wade, if Iron Man catches up to us, _please_ let me do the talking.”

“You’re just one anxiety after another today.” Deadpool noted as he dropped his arms and squeezed Spider-man tight around the middle.

“Yeah, well… There’s a lot going on…” Spider-man dropped his head to the side to watch the forgotten movie that was flashing across the screen. The couch beneath them sagged under their combined weight.

“Can’t let the little things get ya down, Spidey.”

“I’ll remind you of that in the future.” Spider-man warned.

“Good! That’s much better than your deep philosophical discussions about responsibility.” Wade stuck his nose in the air.

Spider-man chuckled. “It’s just a quote. You’re only mad because it affects you.”

“I’ll affect you!” Deadpool cried and rolled them off the couch in a bundle of limbs and laughter.

When the finally rolled to a stop Peter was on his back, grinning at Wade. He brought his hands up to pull off Deadpool’s mask and toss it aside. Running his fingers softly over the skin, Peter whispered, “I’m stuck with you, right?”

“Forever and ever.”

_You promised._ Peter thought as he pulled them together for a kiss.

~*~

Iron Man was not the first person to catch up to Spider-man. Of all people, it was Scorpion that did. To make matters worse, Spider-man was alone at the time. On the upside, it seemed Scorpion was just going about his daily villain work and not gunning for Spidey for anything in particular. On the downside, Scorpion was insane and had a very high tech suit.

They ended up on a bridge, because of course they did. Spider-man seemed to have the worst luck with things happening near water. There were police and rescue workers on either end helping to evacuate the citizens from the rather narrowed battlefield. Spider-man always felt bad at the amount of cars that ended up totaled in these situations.

Currently, Spider-man had his hands full. One hand was shooting webs and distracting the villain as best he could, looking for an opening. Scorpion was able to cut through the webs with his clawed fingers and tail so it made things rather difficult. Especially since the hero was stuck in one spot.

Spider-man’s other hand was holding onto the end of a web that was attached to a van full of people. Scorpion had thrown it over the bridge and Spider-man had caught it with a web. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really haul it up while constantly trying to dodge attacks. If that van fell into the winter waters below, the people inside wouldn’t make it out alive.

News choppers flew around overhead, spotlights on the scene below. They were actually helping for a change by doing their best to shine the bright lights into Scorpion’s eyes long enough to distract the man. Spider-man was appreciative since he was at an extreme disadvantage currently.

“You are prey! Submit!” Scorpion hissed.

“Yeah, ya know, I’ve got a full schedule.” Spider-man said as he webbed the villain’s feet and pulled them out from under the man. “Rain check, maybe?”

Scorpion screamed, his tail whipping around and bashing at the line of webbing. Spider-man dropped it so the force of it wouldn’t throw him off balance. He sprayed a few more bursts to keep the man down for as long as possible, but he was trying to be conservative in his webbing. The cartridge wouldn’t last all night.

His other arm ached under the extended grip on the van that swayed constantly from Spider-man’s movements and sharp gusts of wind. For once, Spider-man really hoped a superhero was watching the news right now. Some backup from Iron Man or Daredevil would be extremely helpful currently.

Far off, a swat team fired rounds at Scorpion, but that only pissed him off. He picked up cars and heaved them at the group of gunmen. Spider-man had to distract Scorpion in order to keep him from going after them. Unfortunately, that brought the attention back to the lone superhero.

“The only damn time I’m not with Deadpool for a week and this shit happens.” Spider-man muttered to himself. Perhaps that was for the best. Deadpool would have been a little too trigger happy.

Scorpion’s tail whirled, ready to switch over to a new and deadly function. Before that happened, a very well thrown can hit the sharp point of his tail. Pressurized mist exploded around him and he screamed in pain, flailing around randomly, his tail smashing in car windows with abandon.

In a puff of smoke, backup arrived, but it was the last person Spider-man wanted to see. “Ku- _shit_ \- Nightcrawler! What are you doing?!”

“Later. I bought us some time with the can of pepper spray. How many are in the van?” Nightcrawler asked, getting down to business. He was fully outfitted in his normal black and red costume, complete with white gloved hands and feet that left only his blue face and tail bare to the world.

Spider-man cursed fluently, but answered. “Two adults, two kids, and an infant. How many can you teleport out?”

“Not enough.”

“Can you get the parents out?”

“Yes.”

“The rescue workers should have rope. If you can climb down, can you carry the kids up?”

With a quick nod, he vanished again. Spider-man refocused on the threat in front of him. The stakes suddenly felt incredibly high. Not only did he need to protect Kurt, but also everyone the man brought up from the van.

Scorpion let out a feral cry that set off an extreme spike in spidey sense. Spider-man had to haul the line of webbing over a few feet to miss the motorcycle and multiple random car bits that were thrown at him. He could hear the people in the car scream at the sudden movement and increased swaying.

Directly afterwards, he webbed the villain in the face, but it wouldn’t be long before it was off. Kurt reappeared with a large bundle of rope and immediately set to tying it around the railing of the bridge.

“You need to use a knot that won’t slip when you have so much weight on it.” Peter advised.

Kurt scoffed. “What do you take me for?” After tying a picture perfect knot that any sailor would be impressed by, Kurt threw the rope off the side of the bridge. “Can you take my extra weight on the vehicle?”

“No problem!” Spider-man boasted.

“Two minutes.” Kurt promised with a wide and pointy grin before jumping over the side of the bridge with a whoop.

His impact on the van when he landed jerked at Spider-man’s shoulder. The people in the van were screaming again, probably at the sudden appearance of such an odd looking mutant. Spider-man heard soothing words drift up to him as Kurt tried to explain the plan.

“Enough of this!” Scorpion shouted! “I will ki-” He was cut off by another face full of webbing. Spider-man patted himself on the back for ripping off Scorpion’s metal mask at the beginning of this fight. It always helped.

Webbing a car, he yanked it over into Scorpion’s path, knocking the man back on his ass. In his current blinded state he started thrashing at the new enemy. Spider-man winced in sympathy as the car was ripped apart.

A loud _bamf_ burst beside him and then a blur of movement as Nightcrawler jumped back over and landed on the van again. Spider-man grunted under the impact, but it wasn’t nearly as bad of a reaction as the civilian from the van. The man was on his knees retching after the sudden teleportation. Peter could emphasize.

Another _bamf_ and the woman was up as well, heaving in a similar way. Nightcrawler took a moment instead of immediately vaulting off the bridge. Spider-man webbed Scorpion’s legs to part of the car the man was still fighting, but he had one eye on the panting Kurt.

“You okay?”

Kurt waved away the concern. “I did a lot of teleporting to get here in time. I’m fine.” Without another word he jumped back over.

Spider-man got in a good shot and webbed one of Scorpion’s hands to his face. The hero couldn’t resist a “Stop hitting yourself!” jibe. Nobody laughed. Deadpool would have laughed.

“Okay, you two!” Spider-man addressed the recovering adults. “The kids are going to be brought up by the rope and then Nightcrawler is going to help get you guys off the bridge. Stay with him.”

“Is that creature…” But the worried mom voice cut off, concerned about the reaction of said mutant.

“He’s a friend.” Spider-man reassured. “He just looks a little different. Don’t worry! I’ve never met a more perfect gentleman.” Which, in fact, was true.

Spider-man sent a few more bursts of webbing at Scorpion who was desperately trying to look for his prey. The news chopped blinded him again which caused the villain to roar in rage and launch a part of the ripped apart car at the helicopter. Spider-man webbed it back down and swung it into Scorpion, sending the man flying into a line of vehicles.

“I’ll need to bring the older kids up first!” Nightcrawler called, though only Spider-man’s enhanced hearing could pick it up over the wind and noise.

“He’s going to make two trips.” Spider-man informed the parents. “First with the older kids and then back for the infant.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” The woman chanted, head flying back and forth between where Scorpion was and where the van dangled over the bridge. Her husband had one hand on her shoulder and was grim faced as he stared at Spider-man’s line of webbing that kept his kids from plummeting into the water below.

The rope beside them creaked as it took the weight of three people. Spider-man could hear Kurt’s faint murmurs to the kids, encouraging the older boy to be brave for his younger sister. Their replies were drown out by Scorpion’s roar and the mother’s scream of terror.

Scorpion was standing up, eyes red rimmed from the pepper spray and constant webbing. His tail was impaled on a loose windshield that whipped around and launched like a frisbee at Spider-man’s head. Spidey sense was going off like crazy, indicating that the sheet of glass was a distraction and something worse would follow.

He hit the pavement, dragging the kneeling couple down with him. The windshield glanced up off the railing and over the side. Spider-man shouted a head’s up to Kurt. That was as much as he could do as Scorpion’s tail whirled and clicked into an acid spray setting.

“NO!” Spider-man cried and let go of the webbing. He used both hands to shoot webs and grab two car doors. He ripped them off and into the spray of acid before whirling back around and catching the edge of the web with both hands. The sudden stop of the vehicle slid him forward a few inches.

“Hurry up!” Spider-man shouted.

“Grab their arms!” Nightcrawler called back and the parents scrambled forward to grab the first kid Nightcrawler was holding up.

“I’ll melt your skin and eat your bones!” Scorpion cried as the boy was pulled up over the edge.

“First, ew.” Spider-man called over his shoulder before looking back at the rope hanging over the bridge. “Second, I can’t protect them and hold the web at the same time!”

“Choose your life of theirs, Spider!” Scorpion roared.

_I wasn’t talking to you._ Spider-man thought to himself.

With another roar, Scorpion let loose a second and more encompassing spray of acid. 

At that, multiple things happened very fast. Spider-man cried out Kurt’s name. The little girl screamed as she was launched into the air. The parents made a mad grab for her to pull her onto the concrete. Spider-man whirled around and webbed everything he could to protect them from the deadly spray. The acid that got by ate into the rope, falling coil of webbing, and guard rail. The mother clutched her little girl and screamed, watching the van fall out of sight as Nightcrawler dove after it.

Spider-man launched as much webbing as he could at Scorpion’s tail to stuff up it and then whirled around to look down into the dark waters below. Right at the van hit the water a _bamf_ of smoke exploded between him and the parents. Immediately Nightcrawler collapsed to his knees from exhaustion. In his arms was the baby - carseat and all - spitting up a massive amount of formula and then wailing her head off.

The mother let out a sob and launched forward to run panicked hands all over her child’s skin. Spidey sense went off but before he could react, Nightcrawler’s tail yanked Spider-man to the ground as a car bumper flew over them. Hopping back up, Spider-man ran at the enemy.

“Get them out of here!”

“Take your sister’s hand.” Kurt quietly encouraged as he pulled the family to their feet and got them moving.

Having full mobility now, Spider-man was able to web up and wrap Scorpion’s tail around to point the end of it at the villain’s chest and web it in place. Next, he just had to keep the man unbalanced so he didn’t have time to break the webbing. That required a lot of agility and acrobatics, but that was Spider-man’s forte.

“Over here, big guy!” Spider-man cried as he backflipped. “Whoops! You missed me!”

His banter always seemed to insight rage in his enemies which effectively threw them off balance and kept them from making rational decisions. Not that such useful things was _why_ Spider-man talked non-stop, but it sure was a nice incidental effect.

A blur of blue flashed by. A moment later a knife was sticking out of a connection joint of Scorpion’s suit, hindering his mobility. Nightcrawler slid to a stop of the other side, brandishing another knife in one hand and a second gripped in his tail. He grinned from his crouched position, one hand lightly touching the ground underneath.

“They’re not swords, but they’ll do in a pinch!” Nightcrawler declared.

“I’d really prefer it if you weren’t-” Peter started but was interrupted.

“TWO morsels to eat!” Scorpion bellowed as his tail finally wrenched loose and whipped around.

Both heroes jumped out of the way and then there was no more time for argument as they engaged the enemy, trying to dodge what attacks they could. Kurt’s remaining knives ended up in two other mechanical joints, which left Scorpion stumbling around and spraying acid everywhere he could. Spider-man had webs wrapped around the tail, yanking on it as he jumped from place to place, redirecting the corrosive substance away from the heroes.

Scorpion landed a hard blow to Kurt’s stomach that sent the hero flying backwards and into the side of a car. The mutant was exhausted after all of the teleporting and was reacting slower. Spider-man managed to distract the villain again, but he was also waning in strength after everything and lost his grip on the tail. He let the momentum carry him up so he could cling to a support beam.

“You are _weak_ next to me!” Scorpion declared, spittle flying from his lips as he raged.

Before Spider-man could think of a quip in response, a high pitched whine pierced the air. With an explosion of noise, Scorpion was blown sideways into the railing - hard. Iron Man touched down with a thunk right after that, sending another volley of blows from his gloves into the knives that hampered the suit. It caused them to be so far embedded that the mechanisms whined and hissed in protest.

A shield frisbied out from between the cars and bounced off Scorpion’s helmet with a clang. By the time it ricocheted back to its owner, the villain was stunned and mostly immobile. Leave it to the veterans of the game to make things look easy after all of Spider-man’s hard work.

“Oh, good! You _were_ watching the news!” Spider-man waved at the two senior Avengers.

“Where’s the van?” Tony asked.

“We got them out already.” Spider-man dropped down to the pavement.

Steve helped pull Nightcrawler to his feet. “I didn’t know the X-men were in town.” That was Steve’s way of sounding polite while trying to probe for information.

“They are not.” Kurt replied just as politely. “I am in town for personal reasons. Shopping, mostly.” He grinned. “I just thought I’d help out.”

“We appreciate it.” Steve said earnestly.

With the immediate danger taken care of, Iron Man whirled around and started marching ominously towards Spider-man. “We need to talk.”

“Uhhh…” Spider-man held up his hands and laughed nervously as he backed away. “Gosh, I’m awfully busy and it’s really late.” He let out a large fake yawn. “Maybe later? If you can fit me into your very busy schedule, of course! I understand if you need to wait a while-”

“Right now!” Iron Man snapped.

“Oh, no!” Spider-man cried and pointed behind Iron Man. “He’s waking up!”

Iron Man whirled around and pointed his hands at Scorpion, but the man was still out of it and muttering mad ramblings. Spider-man had already taken off running, giving a quick jerk of the head at Kurt to get the man to follow.

“Have a good night!” Kurt bowed before running after the other hero.

“Get on!” Spider-man cried as he jumped off the bridge. Kurt collided into the other man’s back and held on just in time. Spider-man shot a web to attach to the underside of the bridge and swung them quickly away.

Faintly they heard a sharp, “Leave it, Tony! We need to focus on detaining.”

Good, that meant they weren’t going to be followed. Still, Spider-man tried to stay as out of sight as long as possible as they avoided the news crews, police, and civilians. Soon they made it back into the city. He swung them up onto a dark overhang of a building that looked out onto the water, the bridge a fair distance away at this point. They both collapsed to the concrete when they landed, still trying to catch their breath.

“I admit,” Kurt said lightly as he leaned back against the wall behind him. “Swinging around like that is fun.”

Peter let out an exhausted chuckle. “There are definite upsides to being Spider-man.”

Reaching out, Kurt wrapped one hand around Peter’s. “I am glad you were not hurt.”

Peter sighed and dropped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He wanted to argue and complain about Kurt showing up in the first place. Yet if he hadn’t that family may not have made it out alive.

“I have stayed away multiple times when I saw you on the news,” Kurt stated calmly. “Though you didn’t know it. This time, however…”

“You scared me.” Peter whispered.

“You scared _me_.” Kurt countered. “You were cornered. I did not think I’d make it in time.”

There was a long pause before Peter took in a deep breath and finally spoke with only a small bit of reluctance. “Thank you.”

Kurt grinned before saying teasingly, “You are most welcome.”

A smile pulled at Peter’s lips for a moment as he stared out across the water. “This is one of the most quiet spots in the city. I’ve started calling it the Brooding Perch.”

That brought a laugh to Kurt’s lips. “Do you do a lot of brooding here?”

“Only a bit.” Peter grinned. “But lots of heroes and villains alike come here. Something about the darkness, the muffled city noise, and the calm water ahead… Gives you a lot of space to think.”

“Mmm, I could see that.”

They were quiet for a time, appreciating the spot for what it was. Finally, Peter squeezed the hand in his before speaking again. “I don’t know if I have the energy to swing us home. It’s been a rough week.”

Kurt chuckled. “I have the Image Inducer on me. We _could_ just take the subway. Assuming you have some regular clothes, that is.”

“What? Don’t want to ride the subway with Spider-man?”

“You will be signing autographs the entire time!” Kurt grinned. “Your hand will be tired.”

Peter laughed as he pulled himself to his feet with a groan. “I can make it back the hard way. It’s easier without a passenger.”

“I argue that the subway _is_ the hard way in New York.” Kurt said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

With a chuckle, Spider-man took hold of Kurt and brought them back down to street level. On their way down, Kurt hit his Image Inducer so they wouldn’t call further attention to themselves. Still, they didn’t immediately leave each other when they landed, both lingering and smiling goofily as their blood still sang with the adrenaline from earlier.

Reaching up, Kurt gently rolled up Spider-man’s mask over the nose, showing off Peter’s endearing smile and flushed cheeks. “Be careful out there.”

“You, too.” Peter breathed.

They both leaned forward slowly, drawn together by a magnetic force to one another. Their lips met over and over again, tasting one another, basking in this warm glow of affection and excitement. Peter couldn’t stop smiling.

That was until his spidey sense went off. He pulled them both out of the way just in time. A throwing knife embedded into the old brickwork behind them. They both turned to see a black and red clad mercenary, engulfed in pain and rage.

“Yellow thought it wasn’t the real Spidey. White said we should test it. You dodged. You’re real.”

“Wade…” Peter breathed, panic clawed at his chest but he pushed it down and let Spider-man take over. He stood in front of Kurt and squared off with the merc. “And if it wasn’t me? What if you killed a cosplayer for no reason?”

For a split second, Deadpool looked childishly guilty, but the burning anger was back in an instant. “That’s not the point! What they hell are you doing making out with pretty little men in dark alleys? Are you hooking up with them in order to look at something nice for a change? Something you can daydream about to get it up? Looking for someone to make a lateral move to?!”

Well, that was the worst possible train of thought that could happen. “No! Not at all! Stop assuming-”

“ _ASSUMING_?!” Deadpool raged, unsheathing his katanas into both hands. “I have evidence in front of me!”

“You don’t understand!” Spider-man slid back into a defensive position. “This has nothing to do with how you look!”

“Then it won’t matter when I skin his perfect fucking face off.” Deadpool growled and attacked.

Spider-man was having a hard time keeping up with Deadpool’s train of thought. It was necessary to argue each point as they popped into the man’s head, but Spider-man wasn’t being given a lot of time to do so. He pushed Kurt further behind him before going toe to toe with Deadpool. Good thing he’d rested up some before this.

Despite Deadpool’s anger, he refused to do any direct damage to Spider-man. Instead his goal was simply to immobilize as he went for Spider-man’s joints and pressure points. Whenever Spider-man would go down, Deadpool would launch at Kurt, only to be dragged backwards by Spider-man’s webs.

“GO!” Spider-man yelled at Kurt who stubbornly shook his head in return and skirted the outskirts of the battle.

“I knew you wanted a pretty little twink!” Deadpool shouted as he landed a kick into Spider-man’s diaphragm. “You liar!”

Spider-man wanted to argue that Deadpool’s obsession with twinks sounded like projection, but he couldn’t get in enough air to speak. Deadpool tried to leap over the hero again but with a quick twist, Spider-man slammed Deadpool back down onto the ground. They grappled for possession of the katanas.

“Stop.” Spider-man spoke as he inhaled, desperate to pin Deadpool down.

“Normal!” Deadpool ranted. “You’re normal and you want normal and you’ll always keep looking for normal and I can’t be normal and that little fucker is so fucking normal that normal piece of shit I’ll slash normal little cuts all over his normal fucking body-”

That’s when it clicked. Deadpool wasn’t even complaining about Spider-man kissing someone else. No, Deadpool was afraid of what the very normal induced image portrayed about what Spider-man wanted in his love life. That had always been Deadpool’s biggest fear.

“Turn it off!” Peter yelled as he grappled Deadpool, slowly losing the advantage. “Kurt! Turn it off!”

Deadpool landed a blow that had Spider-man seeing stars. Before he could recover, booted feet were running across the pavement. Peter’s heart almost stopped. When his vision cleared, everything was silent.

In front of Peter, Kurt was standing stock still, one hand on the Image Inducer, his dark blue head held up, chest barely moving as he breathed. A katana was held to his throat, but it was frozen and unmoving. Deadpool was still in position, muscles tight and quivering as they stood ready to continue the fight, but also trying to keep still.

Very, very slowly, Peter moved to his feet, arms held out in front of him. His breathing was fast and shallow as he tried to assess the situation. What was the best thing to say right now? His brain was stalled from panic and was being entirely unhelpful.

“You’re a mutant.” Deadpool’s voice was strained. It sounded like he was squeezing the words out through gritted teeth.

“I am.” Kurt agreed quietly. “My human form is just an image from a device. Nothing more. I do not change.”

Deadpool’s head whipped around, but the katana didn’t move. “Did you know?”

“I knew. He only wears the image when in public.”

There was another long pause as Deadpool took great heaving breaths before finally moving back and lowering the weapons to point at the ground. He looked back and forth between the two. “What’s going on?”

“I…” Peter tried. He really did. But his voice died in his throat.

“I have been wanting to talk to you.” Kurt said, voice quietly confident.

Deadpool turned a confused look to Kurt. “Me?”

“Yes.” Kurt clasped his hands in front of him, looking authoritative but not threatening. “I just found out last week that P- Spider-man was dating the both of us.”

Again, Deadpool’s head whipped side to side to look at the two other men. He finally landed back on Kurt, since it was obvious Peter couldn’t speak just yet. “You know his secret identity.”

Kurt’s eyes flicked to Peter who gave a tiny shake of his head. After a moment, Kurt looked back at Deadpool and told the truth anyway. “I found out by accident. He was very determined not to tell me and was very upset that I had discovered his secret.”

“Yeah… He’s like that…” Deadpool mumbled, still looking completely at a loss. “Why did you want to talk to me?”

Peter made a panicked choking noise, but Kurt answered the question relentlessly. “He has been dating the both of us. Apparently both relationships started at the same time, but his fear of revealing himself kept him silent and unsure of how to handle things.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Deadpool gave a confused, “So?”

For once, Kurt looked completely stunned into silence. Peter gaped as Deadpool once more looked between the other two. Finally, Peter was able to choke out, “What do you mean _so_?”

Deadpool shrugged. “Well, I mean, lying is rude and all and I’m miffed but I do worse things so I figure I don’t have the right to be all that mad about it. He might.” He gestured at Kurt with a katana. “Guy seems like a real stuck up, so I imagine he’s pissed.”

There was another drawn out moment of silence before Peter exploded with “You tried to kill him!”

“Well… That’s ‘cause he was pretty…” Deadpool muttered petulantly, digging one foot into the concrete and looking away.

Peter just made incredulous choking noises, his hands jerking around in exasperated gestures as he tried to find something at all to say. Before he could get his mouth to work, Kurt spoke again.

“It does not bother you that he is in a serious relationship with someone other than you?”

“Like I said,” Deadpool shrugged. “We shoulda talked about it - I mean, _I_ was upfront about it - but I don’t got the right to be super mad about bein’ in the wrong. Sorry for tryin’ to stab your face, by the way.”

“I accept your apology…” Kurt’s voice was weak and he looked just as stunned as Peter.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow and deadpanned. “Real stand up guy, aren’t you?” There was a pause before he muttered to nobody. “No, I think he was serious.”

“Wait!” Peter’s mind finally caught up. “What do you mean _you_ were upfront about it?”

Deadpool frowned at Peter. “I told you from the start that I’m in a long distance relationship with Death.”

Peter gaped. It was true, Deadpool had said that multiple times, but Peter always assumed it was a euphemism, or a joke, or part of Deadpool’s insanity… Did Deadpool really think he was dating death?

Sheathing the katanas with a frown, Deadpool huffed and crossed his arms. “We’ve talked about you not believe me when I tell you things.”

“So…” Kurt looked like he was doing his best to wrap his mind around things. “You are already in an open relationship.”

“Yeah.” Deadpool shrugged.

“And it does not bother you if Spider-man is as well?”

“Well, obviously. Otherwise that’d make me a hypocrite.” It was obvious Deadpool was rolling his eyes under the mask.

“Then… I would like for us all to sit down and discuss things together.” Kurt said reasonably.

Despite that, Deadpool eyed the mutant suspiciously. “Why? You wanna establish who’s the primary and secondary? Don’t get all uppity thinking you’re above me just ‘cause you know his secret identity. Me and Spidey go _way_ back.”

“I don’t want to create some kind of hierarchy!” Peter protested.

“I am afraid I don’t understand the lingo.” Kurt stated.

There was a pause as yet again Deadpool looked between the two of them. “Have the neither of you been in a poly situation before?” They both shook their heads which made Deadpool sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “Since when did I become the lead of this conversation? This is so not gonna end well with _me_ being the voice of reason… Shut up! I don’t need comments from the peanut gallery! Planters is overrated, I like ‘em unshelled. You don’t even have a body!”

Kurt gave Peter a worried look, but Peter couldn’t even focus on that. He was still staring at Deadpool like the man had just disproved physics. “I’ve been puking from nerves this whole time and that’s all you have to say?!” Peter suddenly exploded.

“What? You _want_ me to be mad and try to kill your lover?” Deadpool looked offended. “You just yelled at me for that!”

Looking around wildly, Spider-man found an empty beer bottle and chucked it at Deadpool with everything he had. The merc easily dodged it and the glass shattered against a building in the distance. “I’VE BEEN RIPPING MY HAIR OUT OVER THIS!”

“Whoa, Spidey, calm dow-”

“DON’T! Don’t you dare tell me to _calm down_!” Peter trembled from head to toe with stress and outrage. “It felt like I was about to be ripped to _SHREDS_ and all you can say is _SO_?!”

“Okay, look, not even the boxes know what you want right now, soooo-”

“What I _want_ is to stop having life fuck with me like this! Where is the other shoe, huh?! Why pretend like it’s all okay when it’s _not_?! When is this all gonna explode and leave me alone _again_?!” Peter dropped to knees, unable to get enough breath all of a sudden. “Why- torture me- like this-”

Kurt rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of his lover. He placed both hands on the half-masked face and encouraged Peter to breathe and calm down. That they would talk this out. That nobody was leaving Peter.

Slowly, Wade walked forward and knelt by Peter as well, one hand softly resting on the back of the man’s head. “You were that afraid of losing me?” He asked in soft wonder.

“Of course I was!” Peter sobbed, taking in shuddering and broken breaths.

“Oh…” Wade looked utterly stunned and unable to comprehend how this was happening to him.

Kurt placed one of his hands lightly on Wade’s. They both looked at each other over Peter’s head. “Please… Come speak with us for a while.”

“Uh… Sure… Since you asked so nicely…” Wade muttered, unsure but unable to deny the sincere request in front of the still trembling Peter.

“Thank you.” Kurt gave a soft smile.

_What the hell is even going on?_ Peter thought to himself as he was hauled to his feet by both of his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Deadpool: In the history of calming down, nobody has ever calmed down after being told to calm down.
> 
> So who saw _that_ reaction coming from Deadpool? XD Ah, I love it. So actual poly conversation starts next chapter. That'll be a trip! I'm doing my best to let the conversation flow naturally, which means it's gonna end up convoluted. That's just how people work. lol But it will clear up with time and more talking. I'll skip the boring bits, no worries! hehe
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. So much happened! I hope it's all coming across well. @.@


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like more information on how to talk about poly relationships, please see this [link](https://www.morethantwo.com/polytips.html). This chapter is not going to be a perfect discussion because they are imperfect people. lulz

The nearest place was Deadpool’s and that’s where they all ended up. Kurt looked a little dismayed at the state of the apartment - the clean freak that he was - but didn’t say anything about it. Spider-man immediately laid down on the couch and took up the whole thing. After all, _he_ was the one injured among them.

Deadpool grabbed the two chairs from his small table by the kitchen and set them on either side of the couch, facing each other. He sat by Spider-man’s head and Kurt by the man’s feet. They all held water bottles they were nursing on. Though Deadpool wasn’t drinking his since it would have required him to lift his mask.

For a long time they just sat there in awkward silence, unsure now of the best way to start. One of Spider-man’s arms was dropped over his eyes as if that would help him further hide from the impending conversation. Kurt seemed lost in thought and Deadpool just looked annoyed.

“So,” Deadpool broke the silence. “Do you guys know anything about polyamory?”

“No…” Peter mumbled.

“It is not something I have looked into previously.” Kurt stated.

“Right…” Deadpool sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I guess I’ll try to explain the basics. First, usually people talk about this _before_ dating multiple people.” Peter sighed at that. “Second is that most relationships end up with primary, secondary, and so on.”

“I don’t want this to be some kind of competition!” Peter snapped.

“I’m not sayin’ that!” Deadpool defended. “Even if you don’t want to pick, life ends up picking for you in the majority of cases. Like, if we were both in a fight, who would you go help?”

“Not the immortal one that probably got himself into trouble because he was bored!”

“I resemble that remark!”

“I’m not doing this.” Spider-man’s voice held an edge. “I’m not going through multiple scenarios in some morbid game to force me to choose one over the other.”

“Look, Spidey. People get jealous whether they want to or not. You ain’t perfect, ya know. You can’t make everything exactly equal.”

“He is not entirely wrong.” Kurt said quietly. “You have stated that you wanted to tie us closer to you, but doing so would push the other away. That still applies even if we are aware of each other now.”

“Like how?” Deadpool asked, suddenly looking nervous.

“I asked him to move in with me.” Kurt was being too honest, in Peter’s opinion.

“Oh…” Deadpool pouted. “Yeah you look like you have a nice fucking apartment. All clean and shit.”

“What do you want me to do?” Peter’s voice was clipped. “Never move in with anyone?”

“So what’s _your_ solution, Einstein?” Deadpool argued back. “Buy a three bedroom house and trade off who you sleep with every night? Sleep alone if one of us is gone? Give allotted time slots for sex? You can’t have everything perfectly even!”

“Then what do you suggest?” Spider-man snapped, dropping his arm down so he could turn and glare at Deadpool.

“We discuss positions like rational human beings!”

“Oh, don’t you dare act like you have the right to scold me about being rational!”

“Alright, enough.” Kurt held up his hands in a peaceful but authoritative manner. “I would like to know more about the terminology.”

Deadpool grumbled some but answered anyways. “So primary is usually the person you live with and secondary usually isn’t, not that that’s always the case. That’s just how I see people do this most of the time. Secondary isn’t about being less than, per se, it’s just that they take a back seat to major life occasions of the primary.”

Holding up two fingers of one hand to look like a V, Deadpool pointed to each finger tip. “So we’re in a V relationship. You and me are the points, and Spidey is the connection at the bottom.”

Kurt nodded like this was some sort of mission debriefing. Peter wasn’t sure why that annoyed him, but it did.

“Lots of people have primary relationships and then they bring in a secondary afterwards. So everything is known upfront. Since we apparently started at the same time, I dunno what that makes us.”

“Why do we have to label anything at all?” Peter groaned.

“Because I, for one, wanna know where I stand!” Deadpool make it sound like it was obvious.

“The same place you stood before!” Spider-man argued.

“Where do I stand in comparison to him!” Deadpool pointed aggressively at Kurt.

“Still the same place! Knowing about it doesn’t change anything!”

“It’s not the same place because _he_ knows your secret identity and you _want_ to move in with him, I can tell! Just tell me I’m secondary, damn it! Admit it!”

“I don’t see either of you as _secondary_!”

Deadpool made a noise of frustration along with a hand gesture about wanting to wring Spider-man’s neck Simpsons style, but he didn’t move from the chair. Spider-man just gritted his teeth in return.

“You should tell him.” came Kurt’s calm voice. They both turned to look at him. “Your identity.” Peter stopped breathing for a moment. “It is only fair.”

There was no noise from Deadpool. The merc seemed to be holding his breath as well, waiting to see if Spider-man flipped out like he normally did. For Peter’s part he was trying to keep his breathing steady as his entire body tensed up.

“I understand your hesitation.” Kurt said soothingly. “However, ignoring this has only caused more problems. If a ‘bad luck’ situation arises, I will pull every resource I have in order to help you and Deadpool. I will do everything I can to keep all three of us safe. I promise that.”

Deadpool fidgeted, looking at Kurt in a different kind of uncertainty. “You sound really honest.”

“I am being honest.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I didn’t know most of the people I’ve protected over the years, but I did what was right. In your case, I know you are important to him and that’s all I should ever need in order to do what is necessary.”

Deadpool stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “You’re making me look bad…”

“I do not see this as a contest. I am merely stating what I believe.”

After a moment’s pause, they both turned to look at Peter on the couch who tensed under their scrutiny. Very slowly he sat up and gripped at the couch cushions under him. He was extremely nervous, but after that conversation the other two had, he was starting to feel like the childish one among them.

“For once in your life,” Peter looked up at Deadpool. “Keep your mouth shut about this, no matter who asks.”

Deadpool held up one hand. “Scouts honor.”

“And don’t freak out if I look different than expected!”

“Cross my heart!” Deadpool made the hand motion.

With a sigh and a few false starts, Peter finally pulled the mask off. He sat there for a moment staring at the carpet, trying to convince himself the whole building wasn’t about to cave in. When he felt mostly in control again, he looked up. Kurt was smiling encouragingly, but Deadpool… 

“Oh my glob.” Wade gaped in awe. “You’re such a nerd!”

Peter was instantly offended. “Why is that your first reaction?”

“That hair! That face! Those eyes! You’re so young! Are you still in school?”

“I’m getting my doctorate.”

“See?! Nerd!”

“You don’t even know-”

“Then what were your grades last semester?” Wade challenged.

“...All A’s.” Peter grumbled, trying not to boast about it.

“Nerd!” Wade declared, pointing at Peter dramatically who swatted the hand away.

“Shut up!”

“I bet you have a nerdy name, too!”

“I do not. My name is Peter… Parker…”

There was a pause as Wade processed that, then something clicked in his head. “Wait! The exclusive photographer of Spider-man?”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Holy shit! You take selfies for a living! Way to play the system!”

“I don’t _just_ take pictures of myself!”

“I bet! You take pretty good shots for doing that alone. I bet you’re a professional to be working for a newspaper like that!”

Peter couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks at the compliment. “It’s a long time hobby.” he mumbled.

“HA! You sell your pictures to a paper that hates Spider-man!” Wade suddenly made the connection and promptly died laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard one arm was wrapped around his stomach while the other brushed away fake tears. “You’re the definition of the American Dream!”

There wasn’t anything close by to the throw, so Peter resorted to kicking Wade in the shin. “Shut up! It doesn’t even pay that well.”

As Wade continued to laugh, Peter looked over at Kurt. The man had an odd look on his face as he watched the two of them interact. Peter didn’t know if he liked being assessed in such a way, given the circumstances.

“What?” Peter asked, nervous.

Kurt just shook his head slightly. “I’ve been curious as to your interactions with each other since I first heard of your relationship. I just find it… interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Peter fretted at his mask, unhappy that it was no longer hiding his expressions.

“You bicker, but in an affectionate way. You understand each other and know what to expect in reactions. You make each other laugh, but take no real offense to jabbing comments which indicates a deep level of knowledge about one another. It seems as if you two have been together a lot longer than a year.”

“We have been partners-”

“Best friends.” Deadpool quickly corrected.

“-for a long time.”

“I suppose I am feeling somewhat left out.” Kurt admitted, being the mature one of the group and expressing himself easily.

“So that means you walked into _our_ relationship!” Deadpool declared. “You’re the secondary!”

“Stop trying to create a hierarchy!” Peter snapped.

Deadpool threw his hands in the air, looking entirely done with Peter, and leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs out in front of him. “What do you hope to happen then, a triad?”

“I don’t even know what that means!”

“It means we all boink together!”

Peter’s eyes grew very wide at that. A mental image of Deadpool inside Peter while Peter was inside Kurt flashed through his mind. It brought a prominent blush to his cheeks. He really shouldn’t let his imagination get away from him like that, but he was tired.

Deadpool gasped dramatically. “You liked it! I can see it on your face!”

Peter blushed harder and looked away. He wanted to look at Kurt but he was afraid to. Instead, he tried to get mad again to cover his embarrassment. “What of it? I’m obviously attracted to the both of you. That’s totally normal.”

“That means you were in the middle.” Deadpool said, crossing his arms.

“Would you can it?”

“No can do! So riddle me this, Baby Boy: Would you like to watch the two of us?”

“I’m not answering that!”

“But you’re thinking about it.”

Peter couldn’t deny that. He _was_ thinking about it. The mental image was unexpectedly hot and Peter wasn’t sure what that said about him. “Shut up!”

“Peter…” Kurt said very quietly, drawing both of their attention. “Is that what you want?” Kurt’s face made it obvious that he wasn’t at all sure about having relations with two men, much less both at the same time.

“I didn’t say that.” Peter responded weakly, eyes wide.

“Don’t corner the guy just because he gets off on it.” Wade grumbled in defense of Peter.

“That is not my intention.” Kurt said, sounding so very reasonable. “I am merely asking if the type of relationship Deadpool suggested is something that appeals to you on more than a sexual level.”

Silence followed as Peter’s mind went into overdrive. He imagined the three of them living together, sharing a bed so they could cuddle against each other, eating the pancakes Wade cooked in the morning, eating the dinner Kurt cooked at night… It was appealing, but Peter was afraid to admit that.

“What does it even matter if he does?” Wade cut in. “This isn’t a one man decision!”

“So you would not want that arrangement.” Kurt summed up.

Wade scoffed. “ _You_ wouldn’t want it. You look ready to puke at the thought of it and you haven’t even seen what’s under the mask yet!”

“You believe I would find you unattractive?” Kurt asked, confused.

“Well it’s nice to know that he spared you the gory details, but yeah. You ain’t special. Everyone finds me disgusting.”

“I was told your mutation affected your skin.”

“No,” Deadpool’s voice went dark. “Weapon X affected my skin by mutating not only me, but my cancer. I’m a walking horror show.”

“Peter does not seem bothered by it.” Kurt pointed out.

“That’s because he’s a good liar.” Wade grumbled, looking away.

“Damn it, Wade!” Peter snapped. “I find you attractive!”

“Nobody finds open wounds attractive!”

“They only bother me because I know they hurt you! I barely see them anymore. I find the rest of you very attractive. You have a nice build.” Peter turned to Kurt with pleading eyes in hopes for backup, even if it was a lie.

“You do have a very pleasing body shape.” Kurt affirmed and it sounded entirely truthful. Perhaps it was, which made Peter feel somewhat self conscious considering how slim he looked in comparison.

“Whatever…” Wade pouted for a moment before cutting his eyes over to Kurt with a glare. “Even if I looked like Ryan Reynolds you wouldn’t wanna do this.”

Kurt sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. “My reservations about such an arrangement are based mostly in my very classic beliefs about propriety and marriage. When I decided to start dating men, I promised I would give myself a chance to find happiness no matter how different the course. After all, following such strict rules of conduct has not provided a stable, long lasting, or deeply loving relationship for me in over a hundred years.

“So yes, I am apprehensive about this because this is further out of my element than I was prepared to go. Not to mention, we are relative strangers to one another. Be it you or any handsome movie star, I still wouldn’t not know them on a level in which I’d feel comfortable immediately jumping into a relationship.”

Wade gaped at Kurt for a long stretch of silence before finally blurting out incredulously, “So what? You wanna go on a date?”

“If that is what we decide to do in the future, then yes, I believe that to be a good idea. For now, I think it best we get to know one another. We all need to be entirely open about our reservations and feeling as things move forward. Especially if we are feeling unfulfilled in any way. We should talk together on a regular basis.”

After another long moment of gaping, Wade turned to Peter and jerked his thumb at Kurt. “Where did you find this guy?”

Peter raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, “The internet.”

“Perhaps we should all call it a night, sleep on this, and revisit it as soon as we can. We can discuss then anything further we may have thought of.” Kurt said reasonably.

“You mean you wanna take Spidey home with you.” Wade bristled.

“No, he doesn’t.” Peter said flatly. “It means we’re all going to our respective apartments and getting some sleep. Alone. I think it’s a good idea, too.”

Wade still looked like an unhappy toddler. “Why do we have to pull apart at all?”

“I’ve been here all week, Wade. We’re not pulling apart, we’re going back to our normal schedule. If you need me, text me. I’m not cutting you off.”

“Whatever…” Wade muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

Peter sighed. “Do you wanna do breakfast in the morning?”

“...Yes.”

“Alright, then. I expect this place to be clean by then.”

“Nag.”

“Pig.”

But Wade ended up with a reluctant grin and that was what was important. After an awkward goodbye, Peter and Kurt left. They went their separate ways, but promised to text or call immediately if they needed anything at all. Peter didn’t know how this was going to end, but at least for right now, things weren’t exploding. Hopefully it would stay that way.

~*~

Over the next week, the three of them spent a lot of time together. They got to know each other and slowly became more accustomed to each others presence. There was also quite a bit of talking. Kurt mostly guided them through topics to discuss, but Wade would quickly shoot off into a long rambling dissertation of things he’d been previously afraid to bring up around Peter.

“What do you mean you’re afraid of asking questions?” Peter was floored.

“If I get too personal are you gonna shut down and punish me by avoiding me?” Wade shot back. “You’ve done it before!”

Peter dropped his head guiltily. “That was before we started dating.”

“But we only became friends once you trained me to avoid certain topics! How was I supposed to know I could bring those up again in an even more precarious situation?”

“I’m sorry…” Peter mumbled. “You can ask me about anything.”

The revelations didn’t stop there. After a few days, when they finally felt ready to move into the topics of sex, Peter was given another major surprise.

“Wait! You top him?!” Wade pointed at Kurt in jealousy.

“Um… Yes?” Peter said uncertainly.

“That’s not fair!”

“...What?”

“We never switch!”

“I didn’t know you wanted to switch!” Peter argued.

“That’s because it would have required you to have a more active role! You’re always so passive.” At Peter’s offended look, Wade held up his hands. “I’m not complaining! It’s good sex. Just sometimes I like to be the one getting plowed, ya know?”

Peter scrubbed at his face in frustration. “I feel like I’m discovering things about myself that I never wanted to know.”

“Then it is a good thing we are talking.” Kurt offered.

“You don’t ever want to top?” Wade suddenly asked Kurt in confusion.

Kurt abruptly went from calm to uncomfortable. “I cannot.”

“Why?”

“My… anatomy would cause damage.”

Wade’s face lit up in excitement, which caused a whole array of emotions to pass across Kurt’s face. Of course Wade would be excited about that. He probably liked it rough. Peter had no clue how he had managed to stay so oblivious to that for so long. Active ignorance, perhaps.

When things started rolling into week two, Peter started pushing at Wade more about the man’s insecurities. Thus far, Wade refused to eat or drink in front of Kurt to avoid showing any skin. That seemed excessive to Peter, so he decided to set something up at his place. A relaxing atmosphere of all of them just watching a movie and sharing Wade’s favorites from the best taco cart in the city.

Of course, that had to be the day they were caught. Kurt had gone out to get some more drinks right before Deadpool crawled in the window. It wasn’t long after that there was a knock at the front door. Peter had just assumed Kurt’s hands were too full to grab his key. However, opening the door revealed the last person Peter wanted to see.

“So glad I caught you at home.” Tony glared before shoving his way past Peter.

The minute Deadpool caught sight of the man, he groaned in pain. “You’re ruining the party!”

Tony marched towards Deadpool, but Peter quickly intercepted. “Don’t.”

“So he knows everything about you now?” Tony gritted out, eyes locked on the perceived threat in the room.

“You mean stuff like his favorite foods, terrible clothing styles, and inability to cook?” Deadpool asked sweetly. “Yes, I know all the important things.”

“Yes, he knows my identity.” Peter said quietly.

“Is he threatening you?” Tony’s voice got a little louder.

“Oh, fuck you!” Deadpool looked ready to shoot Tony. “He trusts me! I don’t even have to try and wheedle information out of him!”

“Trust you?!” Tony exploded. “You shouldn’t be trusted with a damn thing! Especially not a secret like that!”

The door shut and everyone turned to look. Kurt set down the bags and locked the door before calmly walking towards the group. “The walls are thin here. If you would like to keep anything a secret, you should keep your voices down.”

“Who the hell are you?” Tony asked, though his voice was indeed back to normal levels.

“My name is Kurt.” He said and walked over to stand directly in front of Deadpool while still facing Tony. Kurt’s Image Inducer was on, so Tony didn’t have any further reaction to such an unexpected third person in the room.

“Do you even know who that is?” Tony seemed to think Kurt couldn’t figure it out despite the katanas and guns.

“I do.” Kurt said calmly. “I met him about ten days ago now.”

“Then you don’t know shit about him.”

“I know everything you do about who Deadpool is on paper. However, I had not _met_ Wade until ten days ago. Have you met Wade?”

Tony gritted his teeth. “That’s real cute. You think that makes any kind of difference?” Tony turned to look back at Peter. “You should have known better.”

Peter’s hands were clenched so tight into fists he was trembling. “I do know, which is why I became friends with him.”

“You really gonna stand there and tell me you’re ‘just friends’ with what’s going around the internet right now?”

“No.” Peter stuck his nose in the air like a challenge. “We’re dating.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?!”

“More than you are!” Peter snapped. “Don’t go making assumptions-”

“He is a killer!” Tony jabbed a finger at Deadpool.

“So are you.” Kurt responded without malice.

Tony’s head whipped around to glare at Kurt. “I have not-!”

“So because the aliens were not human, their lives do not count?”

“They attacked _us_!” Tony looked outraged at the accusation. “They intended to enslave humanity and wipe out anyone who resisted!”

“The point is not whether they deserved death for their crimes. This isn’t a question of necessity or morality. The point is whether or not it makes you a killer. After all, that was the accusation you deemed worthy of judging Deadpool with.”

“He kills for money!” Tony looked at them all like they were nuts.

“Not anymore.” Peter said.

“And you believe him?”

“Is there something on file that shows a confirmed kill in the past year?” Peter challenged.

“So you somehow think he’s _changed_?” Tony scoffed.

“I did not think it would be so surprising to you, given your own past.” Kurt offered peacefully.

“I’M not an insane MURDERER!” Though Tony sure looked ready to kill now.

“I appreciate your concern over my welfare,” Peter stated darkly. “But it is time for you to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Tony pointed at Kurt. “And who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Kurt.” came the same calm reply.

“If you two think I’m going to stand by and let you manipulate him into letting his guard down and in order to get _attacked_ by that psycho-”

“Enough.” Kurt’s voice cracked like a whip through the room, hard and commanding. “The only person doing the attacking right now is you. We understand your concern but it is misplaced. You do not know Wade and you do not wish to know anything other than your own assumptions. I will not stand here and allow you to hurt Wade with your accusations or hurt Peter with your belief that he is incapable of making his own judgement towards people.”

“Who the fuck do you think you-”

“Leave!” Peter stepped forward into Tony’s space. “Now.”

“I am trying to protect you!”

“Just because you care does not make you all knowing!” Peter countered. “Leave this alone and go father someone else!”

Tony shook with emotion, not all of which were as simple as anger. Peter understood why Tony was upset, but Peter couldn’t stand by and let such things continue to be said. After giving all of them a look of doom, Tony ground out, “Then don’t come crying to me later when this goes to hell.”

He didn’t mean it. As angry as he was, if Peter went to Avengers Tower within the hour, Tony would help. They both knew that, but Peter didn’t say anything more and left Tony to his brooding. The man whirled around and stormed out, slamming the door shut after him hard enough to rattle the crumbling plaster.

They all stood in silence for a moment after Tony left. Wade was the first to break it with a whispered, “Why did you stand up for me?”

Kurt turned around to face Deadpool. “Everything I said was true.”

“Wade…” Peter said softly as he walked towards the other two. “Your mask is wet.”

There was a sniff in response. “Why would it be wet? I don’t care about a thing that tin can has to say about me.”

With a soft smile Kurt reached out and took Wade’s hand. “I’m glad to hear that. Your self worth is based on what you strive to be in your life. I can tell you are trying very hard to be a good person. You have most certainly earned _my_ respect.”

“Yeah,” Wade choked a little, his voice thick despite his valiant attempts to pretend he was fine. “I’ve done a lot of changin’ over the years. I’ve done a lot of good shit this year. A person’d have to be super dumb not to see that.”

“Precisely.”

Peter pressed up against Wade’s side and wrapped his arms around the man, nuzzling his face into Wade’s shoulder. “That’s why I love you.” Peter smiled at Wade’s hitch of breath. “You ready or tacos and movies?”

Wade nodded very quickly. “Let’s get this party started.” He said, voice still thick with tears.

That night Wade sat between the other two as they watched movies and relaxed. They never spoke about Tony again that night and Wade pretended like the simple affection he was receiving from them both was normal and unneeded. For the first time, Wade ate in front of Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not my father!” is an overused line that I hate seeing in stuff. So during the Tony conversation I wanted to show how that could be presented a different way. Where people can still be mad at their parental figures without busting out a line that devalues/nullifies all the care and effort they put into helping raise someone. Thus the line _“Just because you care does not make you all knowing!” Peter countered. “Leave this alone and go father someone else!”_ Also because Peter totally sees Tony as a parent figure of all the Avengers (along with Steve). lol
> 
> Special note: Deadpool said triads mean you all have sex together. That’s an oversimplification. Not all triads have sex together and the sex isn’t the most important factor in the relationship. It just means that the V is closed into a triangle - everyone loves everyone equally. Even in the best of intentions, this rarely works the way people want it to. There is some debate that triads don’t really exist and trying to obtain one is like looking for a unicorn. I don’t believe that, I just think it takes a lot more work than people are prepared to dedicate to the relationship. Either way, this is fanfiction and I do what I want. XD Triads, ftw!
> 
> You: Wait. Isn’t Tony the person that made me Image Inducer and thus would recognize the human form he created for Kurt and know that was Nightcrawler?   
> Me: ………… He forgot. >.> *hugs plot point to chest, runs off*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know, Kurt's father is actually a demon and I like to believe he has a serious complex about that. Like every "unpure" urge is a sign of his demonic blood when in reality it's totally normal. That's gonna become more of a thing this chapter, fyi, so I thought I'd explain why I did the characterization the way I have.

Kurt was bustling around the kitchen when Peter entered the man’s apartment. Peter was dead tired after spending all day previously attending seminars at school and then all night trying to bust up a drug ring and then all day stuck at the Bugle. Really, he needed a nap.

Wade had been out there as well, but his damn healing factor made sleep a recreation rather than a necessity. Currently, he was in the kitchen helping Kurt. After three months of them all spending time together, the two of them moved about the small space like a well oiled machine. Peter went and sat down at the table to watch.

“I was going to wait longer on you, but Wade is impatient.” Kurt said over his shoulder. “Good thing you’re not too late.”

“I was hungry!” Wade defended as he whipped at some concoction in a bowl.

The man was wearing casual clothes and his long sleeves were pulled up to help facilitate cooking. Kurt had managed to do in three months, what Peter couldn’t in a year: Get Wade to relax and show more skin. At first, Peter had been offended over that, but they’d all had a long discussion about it at one point and everything was fine now.

Strangely, Kurt entering into the equation had fixed a lot of the problems Peter and Wade had but were studiously ignoring. In return, Wade would blatantly point out the things Kurt and Peter ended up too embarrassed to say. Peter was baffled that things were working out as well as they were, but he was happy. They were all really close friends now.

Well, close friends that also happened to have sex with Peter. At first things had felt awkward going back to their normal routines in bed. After a while, Peter became inured to that. Things fell into a routine that he could relax in.

The problem was his subconscious. Stray thoughts and dreams that obsessed over Wade’s flippant suggestion ever since that first night. Peter wanted to watch and he wanted to join in and he was absolutely terrified of admitting that. They had overcome a lot thus far, but that was one selfish request too many on Peter’s part.

The tip of Kurt’s tail scooped up a small bit of sauce from the spoon he was stirring the pot with. It then traveled over and sat poised in front of Wade’s mouth. They didn’t say a word as Wade took the offering and then rolled it around his mouth contemplatively.

“Hmm… You know I like my garlic a little stronger than most, but other than that I think it’s delicious.”

“Then I’ll keep it as is. You can add more to your helping if you want!”

Wade chuckled and held out a finger of whatever it was he was making. Kurt didn’t even take his eyes off his own cooking as he pulled the finger into his mouth. He gave an approving nod as Wade took the finger back.

“Perfect as always.”

The compliment made Wade glow with pride. In the meantime, Peter was trying not to be noticeable as he shifted around in his seat. Kurt’s tail and Wade’s fingers had both fucked their way inside Peter’s mouth. He knew how sensitive both could be. The mental image of them doing that to each other was driving Peter crazy.

Frankly, he had expected to be jealous over how well they worked together. After all, the other two had had a lot of jealousy to overcome throughout this whole process. Kurt would always try to bring it up and Peter would always dodge the topic. How could he admit that the only thing he was jealous of was their ability to not be plagued with perverted thoughts in these situations?

“Can you set the table, _Liebling_.” Kurt asked Peter and Wade immediately grabbed the plates and silverware to set them on the counter within reach. Again, they just functioned that well together.

Peter slowly slid out of his seat and started setting things out, his thoughts all over the place. While this whole process had been happening, Kurt had stopped pushing Peter to move in. Things were precarious for the three of them despite how well they functioned together. Yet, because the question wasn’t being asked, Peter was thinking about it more often than not lately.

To be truthful, he _needed_ to move in. Things were getting precariously close to Peter losing his place to live. As his graduation date came closer, his free time dropped significantly. He didn’t have enough time to work, the Bugle wasn’t paying enough, and Spider-man kept eating into much needed sleep. Not having to worry so much about food and bills would make a world of difference in Peter’s life.

However, Peter didn’t want to break up this thing they had going. Everything was balanced so perfectly right now. The slightest thing could cause it all to topple over. Which was why Peter was here for their bi-weekly dinner night instead of sleeping.

About halfway through dinner Peter found himself zoning out from exhaustion. He watched the mouths of his boyfriends as their lips wrapped around forks full of food. His sleep addled mind found it strangely sensual. He wanted those mouths on him, wanted them to send him into a cloud of pleasure that he could float on into sleep.

A sharp jab in his side had Peter jumping an inch off of his chair and dropping his fork onto the table in a splatter of food. “WHA!”

Wade promptly died laughing as it was his finger that had done the poking. Kurt was looking at Peter in concern. “Are you alright?”

“Sorry…” Peter muttered, blushing as he wiped up the mess. “It’s been a long two days.”

“You should have told us.” Kurt fretted.

“No! I don’t want to miss dinner with you guys. I miss too much as it is.”

“Aww!” Wade cooed as he leaned over and pressed their sides together. “How sweet!”

Peter just shook his head with a smile and pushed against Wade. “Finish eating.”

“Since we’re on the topic of you working yourself to death…” Wade stated happily and whipped out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. “Let’s have a family meeting!”

When Peter’s eyes fell on the paper, he paled. “Why do you have that?”

“You mean your second warning for not paying rent? I just happened to see it.” Wade said flippantly as he opened it up. Peter made a mad grab for it, but Wade kept him at bay. A blue tail snuck up and snatched the paper away.

“Peter!” Kurt was aghast as he read the note. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Before Peter could even splutter an excuse, Wade bared Peter’s insecurities to the room. “Because he wants to move in with you, but he’s afraid that’ll hurt my feelings and we’ll all stop getting along.”

Peter dropped his head, afraid to look either of them in the eye. “I’m not trying to pick one of you over the other…”

“I get it.” Wade said far too flippantly. “Kurt’s got a nice place.”

“Wade…” Kurt started but Wade waved his hand in the air, batting away the concern.

“I brought it up because I can’t stand seeing him continue to struggle like this. I’m the one saying it’s fine. So it’s fine. Move in together.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Kurt said, “We could find a bigger place and the three of us could split the rent. You would just have to promise not to throw knives into the wall.”

“See? I need my own space, obviously.” Wade just smiled and took another bite of food. “You don’t wanna hear us doin’ the dirty in my room anyhow. It’s better this way.”

“I’m fine, really.” Peter interjected. “We can stay how we are-”

“Can’t stay that way forever.” Wade interrupted. “Something’s gotta give. I’m telling you guys to do this.”

“You will feel left out.” Kurt said, trying to look Wade in the eye, but the man avoided it.

“I’m used to being a loner.” Wade shrugged like that didn’t bother him, even though the other two knew that it did.

“What if we slept together?” It fell out of Peter’s mouth before he even realized he had said it. He could blame it on the exhaustion, but it wouldn’t take back the words he had just blurted. His face lit up a bright crimson at the feel of the other two sets of eyes boring into him.

“What?!” Wade was the first to manage to speak.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Peter covered his face with his hands. “I just meant actual sleep. I’m sleepy. So I was thinking about sleep. I didn’t even realize I said that out loud. I’m sorry!”

“Would you enjoy sharing a bed with the both of us?” Kurt asked very carefully.

There wasn’t really a good answer to that so Peter just nodded, still unable to lift his face from his hands.

“I… would not be opposed… to the idea.” Kurt replied very slowly.

Wade slammed his hand down on the table, frustrated with them both. “So what? We gonna sleep in one fancy apartment on a giant ass bed and have sex elsewhere? You still don’t wanna hear that shit, right?”

“I am starting to think you are the one that would be upset by it, considering your reaction.” Kurt replied.

“Don’t act like I’m the only one with the damn insecurities here!” Wade suddenly flew into motion. Before Peter knew what hit him, he was being yanked out of his chair and thrown onto the table. His plate clattered to the ground but he didn’t get a chance to complain before lips were on his.

Wade was kissing Peter like something wild. In front of Kurt. They all shared little gestures of affection, but it never went further than a kiss on the cheek, or a brush of hair, or holding hands. Nothing even close to the things Wade’s mouth was doing to Peter’s tongue.

Not to mention those hands! Wade’s hands were shoved up under Peter’s shirt, groping all the best places. His tired mind shut down for a minute, insanely happy at the current proceedings. When the thought finally filtered through that Kurt was watching, Peter at first felt a spike of lust before experiencing a spike of panic.

When Peter tried to pull away, he was flipped over in a move so fast it stunned him. His eyes watered as his hair was gripped, his head being forced to arch back as far as it could. Wade ground his hips against Peter’s ass, his free hand roughly toying with one of Peter’s nipples.

Peter’s mouth dropped open and a lewd moan was ripped from his throat. When his eyes fluttered open, he was looking into the face of a very stunned Kurt. Peter should have apologized, should have told Wade to stop, should have done a lot of things. Instead he begged, “Kiss me.”

A string of nonsensical cursing spilled from Kurt’s mouth. His eyes were uncertain, but his breathing had picked up in pace. The long blue tail was flipping side to side in the way Peter knew meant Kurt was excited.

“I want you.” Peter breathed. “Please.”

A shaky blue hand reached out, fingertips trailing just above the surface of the skin along Peter’s cheek. “I…”

_Crack!_ One of Wade’s palms came down hard on Peter’s ass. The younger man cried out, eyes flying wide. Kurt’s head snapped up to look at Wade and made eye contact.

“You don’t wanna see this.” Wade growled, fingers digging into the now sore skin of Peter’s ass. “Say it.”

“I…” Kurt was breathing hard, his cheeks slowly turning purple.

Wade pressed Peter’s head into the table, face turned to the side so he could see the both of them. Leaning over, Wade got close to Kurt’s face. “I’m gonna fuck him on this table. You just gonna sit there? You gonna put up with it? Put up with me?”

Kurt bared his teeth and snarled. Peter stopped breathing, suddenly worried about how far Wade was pushing the man. Faster than the eye could track, Kurt’s tail whipped around and wrapped itself around Wade’s neck. With a quick jerk, Wade was thrown off balance, his free hand slamming onto the table to catch his weight.

Then the unthinkable happened. Kurt’s mouth crashed into Wade’s. Peter could only gape as he watched the two of them kiss. That was not the reaction he had expected. It wasn’t the reaction Wade expected either, considering the look on the man’s face. Not that Wade intended to stay passive, as he immediately started kissing Kurt back.

Peter was too lost in shock to immediately react to how hot that was. When his brain finally caught up with what was happening, he was just confused. Since when? At what point had this been developing? Why did it look like they were fighting each other with their mouths?

Abruptly, Kurt let go and stumbled back, knocking the chair over as he went. One hand was pressed to his mouth and his eyes were blown as wide as Peter had ever seen them. He stood there trembling, looking between the other two who were still frozen in place on the table.

“I don’t… I don’t know what happened.” Kurt said in a small and trembling voice.

“You challenged me,” Wade replied softly. “For Peter.”

“I… I didn’t mean… I don’t know… I’m sorry… What do I do?” Tears started pooling in his eyes and Peter’s mind quickly snapped into clarity.

“Kurt!” Peter pushed against Wade to sit up, but Kurt didn’t wait. He vanished in a puff of smoke, but a second resounding _bamf_ echoed in the bathroom. “Kurt, wait!”

Wade allowed himself to be pushed away and stood there half stunned, one hand to his throat. Peter couldn’t spare the man a second thought and immediately ran to the bathroom and knocked at the door. “Kurt! Please talk to me, please. I didn’t mean to upset you. Wade didn’t either! He was just trying to make a point and got carried away and I was tired and got carried away and it was stupid and please talk to me Kurt!”

Slowly Wade walked up behind the very agitated Peter as the man continued to pound at the door and beg for it to be opened. “You could just kick it down.”

Peter whipped around and glared at Wade. “That is _not_ how you handle things like this!”

Wade sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I was a stubborn idiot, Kurt.” he called through the door. “Please don’t lock Peter out.”

Silence came from the bathroom. Peter sighed and dropped his forehead onto the door. “I’ll sit out here all night if I have to… Please, Kurt… I’m sorry for acting like a hormone driven teenager.”

“Me, too!” Wade tacked on.

“Please, please, please don’t run away from me.” Peter eyes filled with tears, his emotions easily getting away from him after the past two days and ever lingering exhaustion. “I’m sorry…”

With a burst of noise, Kurt was standing a ways away from them in the other direction. He looked extraordinarily upset. “I should be the one apologizing. I’m the level headed one among us. I just… let myself get carried away and… I don’t even know if I can do this…”

Peter’s heart stopped for a moment. “Do what?”

Kurt looked at Wade and then looked away. “I have these… aggressive feelings towards Wade.”

“Like… What kind of aggressive?” Wade asked carefully.

“What you did to Peter just now, only… more.” Kurt’s voice was so small it could barely be heard. “Evil thoughts…”

Wade made an odd wheezing noise that drew both of their attention. Then a very prominent full mast in Wade’s pants got their attention. He very blatantly adjusted himself before choking out, “Can I get more detail?”

“ _Why_?!” Kurt stared at the erection in desperate fear and confusion. “Why are you turned on by that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Wade asked, entirely confused.

“Kurt…” Peter said softly, slowly walking towards the man. “Those thought don’t make you evil. I promise.”

“Yeah!” Wade joined in excitedly. “There’s this whole community of people that like to hit each other with whips and shit-”

“Not the time.” Peter gritted out before turning back to Kurt with a reassuring smile. “We can talk it out, just like we have everything else. We’re not upset about that. We just don’t want to see you pull away.”

Kurt was breathing a little too fast as he looked between them, his tail flipping around agitatedly. “I don’t think I can do this tonight.”

“That’s fine! We don’t have to!” Peter quickly assured. “We can just play a game while Wade cleans up the kitchen.”

“Why do I have to clean it up?”

“Because you made the mess!” Peter glared before turning back to Kurt with a smile. “Come on.” They were still a couple of feet from each other, but Peter wanted to make sure Kurt felt in control of the situation.

After a pause, Peter held his hand out and Kurt slowly walked forward and took it. They made their way into the living room to get settled in front of the TV. Wade grumbled as he rearranged his still prominent erection and shuffled his way back into the kitchen to clean up. For the rest of the night, they all just pretended the incident never happened. Ten minutes into the movie they were watching, Peter fell asleep and slept straight through the night.

~*~

A week later Peter walked into his apartment after class to find it mostly empty. Both Wade and Kurt were walking around the place and boxing things up. It took a few moments for Peter’s brain to catch up to what was happening.

“Uh… Why are you moving me out?”

“You’re coming to live with me.” Kurt said matter of factly.

“But…”

“It’s fine.” Wade said, stacking another box onto a pile and taping it up. “We’ve talked about it a lot. For right now, this can be a temporary solution, but either way you need a place to go before you’re living on the street.”

“I wouldn’t end up on the street.” Peter muttered in annoyance. He’d end up at Aunt May’s, though that would likely cause even more problems. One because Wade would insist on visiting and two because she would want to know why Peter wasn’t living with Kurt.

“We have packed everything very carefully. You don’t have much trash, so we saved everything just in case.” Kurt said as he neatly placed things in a box. “You can go through it all as you unpack. I have your clothing boxes marked so we can get to those first.”

“Are you sure this is okay?” Peter fretted from where he stood, watching them pack up his life.

Wade walked over and gripped Peter’s face before depositing an uncharacteristically soft kiss. “This is okay. I promise.”

“Please don’t get upset with me.” Peter whispered, wrapping his hands around Wade’s.

“I won’t. Promise.” Wade smiled in order to further bolster his words.

“We talked at length about it after you fell asleep on us that night, and we have revisited the conversation multiple times since. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Kurt said as he walked over and dropped a kiss onto Peter’s temple.

And so Peter was moved into Kurt’s place that day. The first week went really well. However, after that everything started going downhill. Peter and Kurt argued constantly about the tiniest of things. Often Peter found himself staying over at Wade’s, which only seemed to upset Kurt more despite how much he didn’t want to be around Peter after a fight.

Wade enjoyed the extra attention at first since he’d been worried about being neglected when they moved in together. Eventually, he just ended up annoyed and called for an intervention. They sat around the kitchen table with Kurt and Peter crossing their arms in annoyance and Wade pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“Okay…” Wade took a deep breath and tried to sum up the current grievance. “Kurt always cooks and Peter never helps do the dishes.”

“I didn’t cook _or_ do dishes at my place!” Peter defended. “I didn’t have time!”

“You cannot live on constant takeout and cereal! That is taking a huge chunk out of your budget as it is!” Kurt argued.

“I don’t have the time! You were the one who said you would help me out by cooking for me and pre-making food I could grab on the go! I didn’t know that came with fine print!”

“I am not asking for anything unreasonable! I would just like a _little_ effort put into helping me keep the house clean!”

“You’re a clean freak!”

Before that could escalate any further, Wade held up his hands and looked at Kurt. “At the very minimum, what would you like to see happenin’ with the dishes?”

“The very _least_ ,” Kurt emphasized, still mad at Peter’s last comment. “Is that the cereal bowls are rinsed out so concrete cereal bits aren’t dried to the edges and the milk isn’t spoiling all day and stinking up the house.”

“That’s a fair point.” Wade said looking at Peter.

“Also,” Kurt continued. “Scraping off and rinsing a plate before setting it into the rack of the dishwasher where _all_ the other plates are lined up takes less than a minute.”

“Another good point.” Wade nodded.

“Oh, shut up!” Peter snapped. “You’re the worst of us all.”

“Yeah, but I’m the only one who cares ‘cause I’m the only one livin’ in it. Ya gotta work things out when you’re sharin’ space with someone else.”

With a huff, Peter slouched back in his chair. “If I do those two things, will you stop attacking me?”

“I’m not attacking you!” Kurt threw his hands in the air. “I’m trying to ask for assistance in _our_ home but you act like I’m demanding the moon.”

Peter frowned and stared studiously at the table. “It takes a while to get into a habit, especially when I’m half asleep. I’m gonna put up sticky notes or something to remind myself. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t act like I’m dumb for needing those instead of just doing this instinctively or something.”

The usual argument of “cleaning up after yourself should be natural” was on Kurt’s lips but at Wade’s look, he swallowed it down. Instead he said, “You put sticky notes up for everything I say. You’re extremely intelligent, Peter. The notes look passive aggressive.”

Peter fidgeted some at that. “They weren’t at first…” he mumbled.

Wade raised an eyebrow. “So some of them _were_ on purpose.”

“Fine! Call me fucking childish if you want, but I was mad and I didn’t want to end up in another fight!”

“I don’t want to fight all the time either.” Kurt said desperately.

“Well it feels like you’re looking for any excuse to have one.” Peter sounded petulant to his own ears and hated it.

“I do not like fighting, but it seems like you are actively pushing against anything I say. Are you upset that we moved you in?”

“No!” Peter finally looked up at Kurt. “I like being here!”

“Then why do you act the opposite?”

“I’m not! I just don’t like being treated like a kid. You do it all the time.”

“I do not.” Kurt looked offended.

“Actualyyy,” Wade cut in. “You kinda have this ‘I’m older than you, so I’m smarter than you.’ vibe goin’ on. I figure you’re not doin’ it on purpose, and people act like that around me all the time so I don’t notice it as much. But Petey here is probably used to be the smartest one in the room, so it nags at him more.”

“Are you calling me pretentious?” Peter turned to Wade with a glare.

“You’re the one that said it,” Wade shrugged. “But that’s the first line of defence when you’re a nerd in a school full of bullies, right?”

Peter looked away because he didn’t want to admit to how accurate that was. He really didn’t like the person he was discovering that he was. Why it took this odd relationship to hold up a mirror that reflected his flaws, he’d never know… But it was a definite downside to all the parts he enjoyed about being with the both of them.

Kurt sighed. “I am not trying to devalue your intelligence. There are simply times where I speak from hard won experience.”

“I know that…” Peter grumbled. “I wasn’t trying to say that you’re talking down to me, it just seems like you want to dictate my life based on what works for you.”

“I suppose… I am used to being asked for advice.” Kurt slowly admitted. “Perhaps that has caused me to develop some unwanted habits.”

They looked up and made eye contact for a while before Peter slid his hand across the table. Kurt immediately reached out and took it. Wade looked ready to collapse from relief.

“I probably won’t be perfect, but I’m not being a dick on purpose. I _am_ trying.” Peter said.

“I will try to be more mindful of my words and how they sound from now on.” Kurt replied.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Wade said, wiping fake sweat from his forehead in an exaggerated motion. “You two were driving me crazy.” They both just smirked at him.

When Wade left later that evening, Kurt saw him to the door for a private word. Peter couldn’t help leaning back and spying on them from the living room. He was always anxious about whether or not they were getting along when he wasn’t looking.

Kurt was smiling and Wade had a wry look on his face. That was a good sign. They gave each other a hug goodbye, which was also a good sign. Wade turned to leave but paused when his hand was on the doorknob. Suddenly, he whipped around, grabbed the back of Kurt’s neck and brought their faces together within millimeters of each other.

Both Peter and Kurt were stunned at that move. Wade whispered something, but even with super hearing, Peter couldn’t pick it up due to the distance. Whatever it was caused an array of emotions to flash across Kurt’s face. After a tense moment, Kurt leaned in ever so slowly and kissed Wade.

Peter gaped and was even more surprised at how gentle they were both being with each other. The kiss didn’t last long before they pulled back and just looked at each other for a long time. When Wade spoke again, Peter could hear it.

“Go on a date with me.”

Kurt’s anxiety was clearly painted on his face, but he surprised everyone with his soft, “Yes.”

Grinning, Wade dropped one more kiss on Kurt’s lips and left. Peter quickly sat back down onto the couch and made an effort to control his features so Kurt wouldn’t know about the spying. This would be a good thing. Peter was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hard learned fact of life: When you move in with a roommate, you will fight with that roommate about dishes. It is inevitable. If you can overcome the dishes, you can overcome a lot of things. lol
> 
> My goal in the second part of this chapter was less that Wade is showing he's responsible and more that he's just fed up with the other two. I wanted to explore Kurt realizing that Peter is _not_ at Kurt's maturity level, Peter's positive reactions to the other two getting along, and Wade realizing that there are downsides to Peter and Kurt fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I HAVE FANART!!! [link](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/post/155536524991/based-on-we-dont-do-normal-nsfw-pete-cant) I am soooo happy!!! Thank you Bexorz for your lovely work! <3 <3 <3 It's so hot and amazing and pretty!!!
> 
> Second, I got impatient about the smut. Sooo things escalate quickly in the second part. (See notes at the bottom for more details.) It's also so very raunchy. Like what am I even doing?! Zomg. Anywho... >.> Let's get this story started.

Peter was not happy. Kurt and Wade were on their fifth date. This was supposed to be a good thing. The problem was that neither of them were telling Peter about it. If they felt the need to hide it, then that meant it was a bad thing, right?

Frustrated that he was being left out, Peter decided to start following them. He had to be extremely careful not to get caught, all considering, which left him usually out of hearing range. The dates looked normal enough, many of them the same ones Peter and Kurt had been on. They did a lot of talking and laughing and hand holding. Wade was even in civilian clothes!

Though they did keep away from crowds and Wade was so far inside his hoodie he looked faceless. They looked so adorable together that Peter was a step away from swooning at the sight. Only the frustration of them keeping this a secret allowed Peter to stay mad.

Did they think this would bother Peter? That he would be jealous about it? That didn’t make any sense. They had all worked hard at discussing jealousy before it could get too bad. Not to mention, Peter was obvious in his pleasure of seeing them get along.

So that left the option that one or both of them was uncomfortable with Peter knowing. If it was bad for Peter to know, what did that mean? They were both older than Peter. Did they discover that they work better together and that Peter was just a kid in their eyes? Were they going to keep him around out of pity and just focus on each other?

Peter’s thoughts wouldn’t calm down. Worst case scenarios played through his mind over and over. The fact that he was so paranoid of being left alone and was blatantly dependent on them probably wasn’t helping his case. That was probably why he ran them both off and into each other’s arms.

The pair was walking through the park, bundled up against the still crisp air left over from winter. Peter followed at a distance, hands shoved into his thin hoodie pocket, a scarf wrapped around his face. He was cold, but he hardly noticed it. All he could focus on was the two men in front of him.

They kept talking and laughing and Peter had no idea about what. Taking a risk, he trailed closer, trying to catch bits of their conversation. He should be in school right now. There was a lecture he had planned to attend. Yet here he was, stalking his boyfriends.

As they walked, the world around Peter faded away as he focused with everything he had in order to hear them. However, he only kept picking up clips of words and phrases. He pushed a little closer. When they rounded a bend, they walked off the trail and a group of joggers blocked Peter’s line of sight.

Panicking, Peter sped up in order to catch sight of them again. After all this, he couldn’t afford to lose track of them. He hurried in the direction that they had gone, but only caught a glimpse of them as they walked into a group of trees. What were they doing back there? Fondling each other in broad daylight?

Peter tried to sneak up without making any sound on the dried grass. He could see their coats ruffle around between the tree trunks. Currently, he was closer to them than he had been the entire time he was stalking them, but he still couldn’t hear what they were saying. He took a step forward and-

The world stopped existing and was suddenly remade. His stomach flipped and his head spun as his body tried to make sense of the world again. He gagged and would have dropped to his hands and knees had he not been hauled up by his shirt collar and slammed against a tree.

It took a moment of gasping for breath before it occurred to him that his spidey sense had been going off the entire time. That was when he noticed the knife held to his throat. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and found himself face to face with a very pissed off Wade.

“Who the hell are you and why are you followin’ us? Huh?” He pressed down further on the knife.

Well, that did it. Now Peter was pissed, even though this whole scenario was his fault since he was stalking a mercenary. “Get the fuck off me!”

Wade blinked in surprise. Beside him Kurt’s eyes grew wide and he let out a very worried, “Peter?”

Flailing around, he pushed Wade off and the man tucked his knife away once more. Peter’s hand flew up to his scarf and the very noticeable slash that was now in the fabric. He pulled the garment down below his chin. “You cut my scarf, you asshole!” Not that it had any sentimental value, but Peter was just angry in general.

“That’s what I do to stalkers!” Wade argued back, offended.

“Peter…” Kurt stepped forward and held one hand out in a calming manner. “Why were you following us?”

“You two are on a date!” Peter accused. They looked at each other, worried and guilty, which just made Peter even more upset. “This is the fifth one!”

At that, Kurt looked back at Peter. “You knew?”

“Why are you trying to hide this from me?” Peter felt his emotions press at the back of his throat but tried hard to stay in control. “I was excited until you kept it a secret! Is there a reason this has to be a secret?”

“I know what you’re gettin’ at and that’s not it.” Wade said.

“Then _why_?”

“Because we did not want to upset you if things didn’t work out well.” Kurt said calmly. “We just wanted some time to feel things out before talking to you about it.”

“Aren’t we supposed to talk?” Peter wasn’t at all ready to calm down. “Shouldn’t we be talking about all of this together as things progress? Isn’t that the point? Why are you treating me like a kid that’s not ready to meet mom’s new boyfriend yet?”

Kurt looked stricken. “That was not our intention.”

“You would’ve gotten your hopes up.” Wade shrugged. “I was gettin’ my hopes up enough for the both of us. The only reason we’re even going on such boring dates is ‘cause Kurt won’t feel comfortable gettin’ it on otherwise.”

A hint of purple darkened Kurt’s cheeks as he gave Wade a disapproving look. “And I have mentioned that I do not like the idea of being viewed only as a sex toy.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Wade defended, holding up his hands.

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He really doesn’t mean it like that.” That was something he had learned the hard way about Wade. Peter could relate to how Kurt was feeling currently.

“It is hard to take it any other way when Wade refuses to address any other emotions than those of a sexual nature.” Kurt’s voice was clipped and Wade just frowned in return.

“There is sex with emotions and sex without emotions.” Wade argued and it sounded like this wasn’t the first time he’d made this point. “You want sex with emotions, right? I’m talkin’ to you about it!”

With a sigh, Peter held up his hands. “No, Kurt wants feelings outside of sex more.”

“I already got those!” Wade said, offended that such a thing was in debate.

“Of a friendly nature!” Kurt argued. “Developing a relationship based on friends ‘with benefits’ is not something I’m interested in!”

“You’re _supposed_ to be friends with the person you’re dating!” Wade look at Peter. “Ain’t that the point?”

“Okay, let’s put it this way.” Peter tried to reason. “What’s the difference between a relationship and a friend who you can have sex with?”

“The same difference as there is between watchin’ a movie with your boyfriend and watchin’ a movie with your friend.” Wade said, his hands gesturing aggressively as he made his points.

“So… Intimacy?” Peter offered.

“And doin’ stuff just to make the other happy!” Wade laid it out like the other two were dense. “If Bob tries to make me watch some shit documentary or somethin’, I’m gonna shoot him. If you two insist on it, then I’ll sit down and pay attention. You’d do the same, right?”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, I’d do the same.”

They both turned to Kurt who looked exhausted from the conversation already. “I would do the same…” He muttered before trying to clarify Wade’s thought process further. “Do you not delve further into the details of your emotional connections with people?”

Wade shrugged. “Why complicate things? I feel what I feel. If I obsessed over it too much, I’d never get anywhere in life.”

Kurt sighed and dropped his head back to stare at the sky. Peter studied him for a moment before asking, “Does that bother you?”

“On an intellectual level…” Kurt said before looking back at the other two. “I’m just afraid that won’t be a stable framework for something long term. I do not want to see this fall apart.”

Wade shuffled around a bit at that. “So you’re just worried about keepin’ me around?”

“Yes, and before you ask - no, not just for Peter’s sake. I care about you. I do not want to see a rift form between us.”

“Oh…” Wade looked down at his boots as they kicked at the earth. “I didn’t think that was why you were askin’ for all this. Figured that’s too much luck in my life to have two people that worry over losing me.”

Reaching out, Kurt wrapped his hand around Wade’s. “I am dedicated to this relationship. That is why I want to do whatever possible to make sure everything works and nobody gets hurt.”

Wade looked back and forth between the two of them before dropping his head to better hide his face. Peter knew what that meant and immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Wade.

“You are loved and wanted.” Peter said quietly. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

Kurt stepped forward to wrap his free arm around the both of them and dropped a kiss on Wade’s temple. “We are very lucky to have you.”

Wade let out a hiccup of a sob before muttering thickly, “No, _you’re_ cryin’.”

Afterwards they all went back to Kurt’s place to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Wade picked.

~*~

Kurt sat anxiously in the chair facing the bed. “Are you sure that you are comfortable with this?” It was obvious that Kurt was the only one nervous.

“It’s fine.” Peter smiled reassuringly. “Just sit and watch.”

After a lot of debate, Peter had asked if Kurt would watch Peter and Wade have sex. Wade was much more aggressive and Peter wanted to show how rough sex wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Maybe it would help Kurt move past the fear of his own desires.

So they ended up at Wade’s place with Kurt sitting in a chair facing Wade’s worn out bed. They could get as loud as they wanted here since the neighbors were used to the noise levels. That was needed since Wade planned to go all out for this demonstration.

With a feral grin, Wade smacked his pump bottle full of lube down onto the nightstand. “You ready, Baby Boy?”

Peter’s heart immediately picked up its pace. “Yeah…”

In an instant, Wade was on Peter. This part was planned since Peter needed to pick out clothes he didn’t mind losing. Still, prepared or not, the feeling of his shirt being ripped apart and the sounds of buttons clacking and bouncing along the floor was overwhelming. Peter gasped, his spidey sense almost tingling at how predatory Wade looked at the moment.

Before Peter could recover, his hands were pulled behind his back, wrists locked in place with one large hand. Wade’s teeth sunk into Peter’s neck hard enough to bruise as his other hand took a firm grip on Peter’s ass. Peter cried out as his hips were pushed forward into Wade’s, their erections grinding together. It caused Wade to growl into Peter’s skin.

Peter’s mind blanked for a moment, but when he was aware again, he tried to look over at Kurt. He didn’t get a chance. The air was knocked out of him as he was thrown onto the bed. In the next moment, his pants were ripped off hard enough that the seams popped. Out of Peter’s peripheral, he saw them sail across the room.

Wade’s mouth descended on Peter’s and devoured it. It was hard to even draw enough breath. Peter’s hips jerked as his underwear were ripped off of him and tossed aside. He moaned into Wade’s mouth gripping at the man’s arms in an attempt to find balance.

However, Wade wasn’t having any of that. He flipped Peter over and grabbed a handful of hair before forcefully moving the smaller man into position. Peter’s ass was in the air, face pressed into the mattress by a firm hand. Wade’s free hand snaked around and fisted Peter’s hardened length.

It was rough, dry, and too tight. It hurt and Peter thrashed around at the feeling of it, which Wade didn’t mind. He ground his own erection into Peter’s ass, enjoying the sensation of that plump rear wiggling around against him. Peter let out a desperate little whine which only seemed to make Wade more aroused.

The hand on Peter’s head lifted, allowing him to pull his head up and take a full breath at last. Wade shifted his weight on the bed, but Peter couldn’t focus long enough to figure out why. He was still overwhelmed by the feeling of Wade’s hand. When it felt like he couldn’t take anymore, Wade finally stopped and moved the hand to deliver a sharp slap to Peter’s ass.

Peter jerked forward with a shout. Wade grabbed the man’s hip and yanked it back into place before plunging a lubed finger into Peter’s tight hole in a single movement. A string of cursing and nonsensical words fell from Peter’s lips as Wade set up a fast and relentless pace.

“Tell me how much you love that.” Wade’s voice was deep with arousal. He brought his hand down a second time on Peter’s ass. “Tell me.”

A choked noise was all the response Peter could give. His mouth was slack and his breathing harsh. Tears collected on his eyelashes which stood out against his flushed skin. Between his legs, his cock throbbed with need.

“Tell me or you don’t get the second finger.” Wade threatened.

It took a few attempts, but Peter was finally able to gasp out, “Love it! Please… Fuck… Need…”

The second finger burned as it entered, a spike of pain cutting through Peter’s senses and then abruptly fading as his body adjusted. This time he thrust back on them, desperate for more. His hands twisted the sheets beneath him so tight they were close to being ripped apart.

“You want my cock?” Wade cracked his hand across Peter’s ass again, forcing the muscles to tense against the pain.

“Ah! Yes! Yes, yes, yes…” Peter chanted along with the rhythm of Wade’s fingers slamming home inside of him.

Wade pulled away abruptly, much to Peter’s dismay. Whining, Peter turned around, looking for Wade, desperate to be touched again. Strong arms wrapped around Peter’s torso and yanked him upright and back into Wade’s chest facing the side of the bed.

“Spread your legs.” Wade ordered.

Immediately, Peter did so, placing his legs to the outside of Wade’s where they both knelt on the mattress. It stretched Peter wide, but he was limber enough to take it. One hand yanked Peter’s hair and pointed his face at the ceiling. The other hand softly and slowly trailed down Peter’s chest and stomach.

“Touch yourself.” Wade’s low voice spoke directly into Peter’s ear. “Don’t cum.”

Peter’s hands shot to his dick, one sliding up and down just the way he liked, the other cupping his balls. He moaned at the feeling, pleasure coursing through him in strong waves. He was so worked up already, it wouldn’t take long to reach the edge.

Wade’s other hand trailed back up, sliding across Peter’s throat with just enough pressure to make Peter’s stomach flutter. Then two fingers slipped up and pressed into Peter’s slack mouth. He took them easily, sucking on them as his tongue rolled around the digits. Split slipped from the corner of his mouth to trail down his chin. That always made him feel so lewd...

The threat of orgasm pressed heavily against Peter. He tried to speak around Wade’s fingers to ask to stop or to beg to cum. Wade was silent, letting Peter struggle as he tried to hold it back, his hands slowing down as much as he dared.

Finally Wade ordered, “Hands off.” and pulled the fingers from Peter’s mouth. Peter gasped for breath, his cock twitching almost constantly with need.

The world tilted as Peter was abruptly shoved forward into his hands, his head yanked back up to look ahead of him. Directly in Peter’s line of sight was Kurt. The man was sitting stock straight, his chest rising with great gulps of air. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide and glowing bright. Blue fingers gripped at the side of the chair.

Before Peter’s mind could worry about what Kurt was thinking, Wade was forcing his way inside. Peter’s face contorted into pleasure-pain, a loud moan falling from his lips. Almost immediately, Wade started thrusting, not giving Peter much time to adjust. He desperately tried to relax as his walls clenched around Wade’s cock. The sensation was too much and Peter felt too overwhelmed to even cum from it.

“Please, please, please…” Peter’s voice was a needy and breathy whisper. He barely even knew he was speaking as his world narrowed down to his body’s desperate desires.

“So greedy,” grunted Wade. “Only worried about yourself.”

It was a good point and made a lot of sense to Peter at the moment. Giving pleasure was just as nice as receiving it. He locked eyes with Kurt, desperately wanting the man to come closer. “My mouth, please, I want you.”

This wasn’t part of the arrangement, but Peter could hardly think of such things at the moment. All he could think about was how much he wanted both holes filled at the same time. He wanted to hear Wade’s cry of pleasure and feel Kurt’s hot seed pour down his throat.

Kurt’s tailed whipped around behind him at the sight of Peter begging for such things. That only encouraged Peter as Kurt was practically vibrating with need. Peter opened his mouth wide in a silent plea to feel that shaped member against his tongue again.

In a sudden movement, Kurt stood up and unbuttoned his pants, yanking them down below his crotch with such single minded purpose it looked as if he was running on autopilot. Peter moaned at the sight of Kurt’s now familiar cock. Behind him, Wade froze and sucked in a breath.

The room went quiet as Wade finally got to see what he’d been so curious about for months. Rational thought hit Kurt fast enough one could see it on his face. He was anxious about Wade’s reaction, unsure of himself now that things had progressed like this.

In the next moment Wade let out a very long and creative string of cursing as he ground against Peter who moaned in response. “My life can’t possibly have this much luck.”

“What?” Kurt breathed, not following Wade’s string of words.

“You’re so perfect, Kurt.” Peter whispered. “We want you.”

Kurt shuddered, his tail quivering in desire as his eyes fell hooded once more. Peter tried to shift forward, desperate to touch Kurt, but Wade pulled the smaller man back with an abrupt slap of hips. Peter cried out, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth falling open against at Wade’s renewed vigour.

In the next moment, Peter’s mouth was being filled by Kurt’s warm flesh. Peter moaned in relief, running his tongue over it methodically. Kurt buried his hands in Peter’s hair, gently keeping the man in place so he didn’t have to struggle for breath. This was something they were used to by now and easily adjusted to.

Kurt set up an easy and shallow rhythm, one he knew Peter could handle. From behind, Wade made up for that by thrusting hard enough that Peter would jerk a little bit further on and off Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s tail whipped around like it was unsure where it wanted to go.

“Give him a reward for working so hard.” Wade panted, but he wasn’t talking to Peter.

Whatever silent conversation the two had above him, Peter couldn’t see it. However, it ended with Kurt’s tail wrapping around Peter’s cock. He let out a muffled moan at the feeling of Kurt’s agile tail pressing, twisting, and tugging in all the right ways as it spiraled around Peter’s dripping length.

Kurt’s hips jerked forward, the first set of glands tugging at Peter’s lips before filling his cheeks, Kurt’s cock bending just so as it sank into Peter’s throat. Peter swallowed around the invasion and sucked in a breath as Kurt moved back out. The action had caused Peter to clench his muscles and behind him Wade growled at the feeling of it.

Orgasm was building sharp and relentless. Peter’s eyes rolled in his head, one hand grabbing at Kurt’s arm in need. He whined but it was cut off when Kurt thrust deep into his throat. It caused Peter to gag, which in turn clenched down on Wade who hissed at the feeling. His hand came down hard on Peter’s ass again to get another clench. Peter cried out into Kurt who thrust back in return, once more cutting off the noise.

Peter’s frame shuddered, sweat dripping off of him as he built towards orgasm over and over, just to be pulled back by the actions of the two men around over him. Pinched, slapped, gagged, squeezed too tightly. It was overwhelming and Peter wanted to beg for them to let him release, but his mouth was busy. He was at their mercy.

When his body refused to be denied any longer, he was blinded by the feeling of his release. He shook all over, eyes seeing white, limbs tingling with pleasure. His head spun as he rode it out because the two men did not stop. Peter should have seen that coming - that they would continue whether Peter came or not.

His body was hypersensitized, and he thrashed at the feeling of Wade still plowing away and Kurt’s tail still rubbing Peter’s spent cock. Hands were on Peter. Strong hands latching on and holding him in place. Demanding that he not be able to escape the feeling.

At some point Peter started choking as he couldn’t seem to get enough air. Kurt pulled out and Peter both gasped for breath and searched for Kurt’s member to take it back into his mouth at the same time. His vision blurred around the edges and his ears rang. Tears streaked down his face but he hardly spared a thought for them. He couldn’t tell if he wanted it to keep going or to stop.

Peter must have blacked out, though he didn’t remember it. One moment his brain was frying from too much sensation, the next he was warm and floaty, his mind slowly coming back to reality. His blood still sang from endorphins, leaving him happy and content.

He woke up completely and found himself bundled in blankets. His body felt half melted in a pleasant way despite how sore he still was. What confused him was the lack of bodies surrounding him. After a few more seconds the world came into focus and he figured out why.

The bed was shifting like it was trying to rock Peter back to sleep. Odd noises filled the still air of the apartment. Slowly letting his head fall to the side, Peter watched the two figures on the bed beside him. For once, they were both completely nude.

Wade was straddling Kurt’s hips, his ass bouncing up and down with abandon. His face was pulled tight in pain, but Peter knew better. Wade made that face when he was on the edge of orgasm. He had probably been that way for a long time considering the painfully tight spiraled grip Kurt’s tail had on his cock.

Kurt was leaned back against the headboard of the bed, one hand wrapped tight around Wade’s throat. Occasionally his fingers would shift and Wade would try to suck in a breath only to be cut off again. Every time Wade’s eyes would unfocus, Kurt would would bring the attention back to him with a twisting pinch here, a hard scrape of nails there, or a finger shoved abruptly into Wade’s slack mouth.

“ _Lass mich nicht aus den Augen._ ” Kurt whispered threateningly.

Wade’s lips formed around the word “ _ja_ ” but he didn’t have enough air to say it. Kurt grinned, his pointed teeth glinting in the dim light of the room. Kurt released his grip and Wade gasped for breath, taking in as much air as his body demanded. In doing so, tears sprang to his eyes as everything suddenly felt more sensitive. Peter knew what that felt like from personal experience.

“Keep moving.” Kurt ordered when Wade’s hips faltered.

Peter was surprised that Wade was able to take the first three flares of Kurt’s cock. It was obviously tugging at things, but Wade seemed to be enjoying that entirely. Not to mention the man’s joy of Kurt being so in control. Kurt had never once acted that way around Peter. He wondered if it was because Kurt was afraid to do so, or if he simply didn’t have the same urge as he did with Wade.

“Do you want to do this with me?” The quiet words slipped from Peter’s mouth without him realizing it.

Wade stayed focused, but Kurt turned to look at Peter in surprise. “Did we wake you?”

Peter shook his head sleepily. “No… I was just watching.”

“I have not had this urge with you, _Liebling_.” Kurt said quietly.

“Why?”

“I want to treasure you. I want to be claimed by you and I want to know we belong to each other.”

“And Wade?”

“I… do not understand my feelings towards Wade, but he seems to enjoy my desires.” Kurt’s dominant demeanor crumbled further as anxiety creeped into his expression. “Does it bother you?”

Peter smiled. “No. I’m glad you’re both happy.”

“You enjoy watching?”

“Mm,” Peter nodded. “Did you earlier?”

“I wanted punish Wade for being so rough with you.” Kurt admitted. Peter’s sleep drunk mind found that pretty funny since Kurt had claimed Peter’s mouth just as insistently. Though there was something to say about the fact that Peter’s throat wasn’t sore, but his ass still was.

“Were you fighting over me?” Peter grinned.

A wry smile tugged at Kurt’s lips. “Perhaps a little.”

Peter’s eyes drifted over to Wade. “How long have you been keeping him like that?”

“Healing factor or not,” Kurt’s eyes looked back at the man riding him, his eyes hardening again. “He has a bad habit of taking his pleasure long before considering others.”

Peter hummed his agreement as he lazily watched Wade struggle to keep moving. “You managed to get him naked.”

“We have been discussing the finer details for a while. It was one of my conditions if he wanted to have this kind of sexual relationship.” Kurt ran his fingers softly over one side of Wade’s face. “Wade wanted to be controlled and used. He wanted me to let go. So my stipulation was that he bare himself to me as I saw fit.”

“He looks happy.” Peter mused. “Makes me want to kiss him.”

“Of course, _Liebling_.” With a quick movement, Kurt flipped them so that Wade was on all fours, his head close to Peter’s. “Kiss your lover, _Welpe_.”

Wade groaned as his mouth descended on Peter’s. They kissed lazily as Kurt continued to thrust into Wade at a leisurely pace. Peter could get used to this. Wade came up for air first, desperation in his eyes as he looked at Peter.

“Please, please, please, Petey.” Wade whispered. “Tell him to let me cum.”

Peter grinned and kissed Wade again. “That’s up to Kurt.”

Wade whined, but it was quickly cut off with a gasp. Kurt leaned over, pressing his face close to Wade’s ear. “You are stretching for me, _Welpe_. Do you want all of me?”

“Yes! Yes damn fuckity shit please!” Wade’s face was as desperate as Peter had ever seen it.

Kurt pressed forward a little more and Wade whined at the feeling before panting for breath. Peter could tell just by Wade’s face when he took the first of Kurt’s glands. It was an impressive accomplishment. Peter wasn’t at all sure he’d be able to do that himself.

Wade cried out as Kurt pushed further. Peter talked Wade through it, praising the man for taking so much. When Kurt bottomed out, Wade’s eyes were watering but his face was slack with pleasure.

“You did so well.” Peter whispered, kissing the man again as he wiggled his arms out of the bundle of blankets. He wanted to smooth his hands over Wade’s skin.

“Do you like the feel of me?” Kurt asked.

“Yes!” Wade breathed, eyelids fluttering.

“Do you still want me to claim you?”

“Fuck yeah! Please fuck me!” Wade begged, finding his voice again.

Kurt obliged, going slow at first and then slowly picking up speed. It was nowhere near the speed and force that Wade had used on Peter earlier, though Peter doubted Wade would ever be able to take that from Kurt. Still, it was intense enough that tears ran down Wade’s face. Peter placed hands on Wade’s cheeks and kissed at the tears as they fell.

“Are you in pain?” Peter asked softly.

“I’m… so… happy…” Wade choked out between harsh breaths.

Peter just shook his head at that as he continued to drop kisses across Wade’s face. Wade had a serious fetish for pain that Peter had been mostly unaware of prior to Kurt entering into their dynamic. Not to mention Wade’s desperate desire to be dominated. Considering how Peter and Wade usually had sex, Peter had been blindsided by Wade’s submissiveness.

It was a good thing Kurt had the desire to push Wade to the limit, because Peter couldn’t see himself going this far. The second Wade started crying, Peter would have stopped no matter what Wade said. A little dominant, Peter could do. Pushing the boundaries of sadism, Peter could not. It reminded him too much of the times Wade had gotten hurt and Peter had panicked that that was the moment Wade wouldn’t be able to heal.

Yet watching Kurt and Wade together didn’t have the same effect. Peter was used to Kurt being so gentle and in control that Peter automatically trusted that things would be okay. Wade’s body was trembling in desire and Peter was intimately aware of every little reaction the man had to pleasure. He knew when Wade was enjoying himself or not.

Being a third party to this, Peter could see how much Wade loved this. Though the pain concerned Peter and he didn’t understand the thrill behind it, he was entirely certain that Wade was drowning in pleasure. For that matter, so was Kurt. The man having been able to let loose without the fear of permanent injury for the first time in his life.

At some point, Kurt’s tail let go, allowing Wade to find completion over and over again. The tail itself wrapped around and starting fucking in and out of Wade’s slack mouth. The sheets beneath them were soaked in spit and ejaculate. Kurt’s nails dug into Wade’s skin as the lithe blue form trembled in ecstasy.

Peter smiled at them as his eyelids fluttered. Before he knew it, he was asleep once more. This time, he stayed asleep to the feel of being snuggled close by his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay. That was some smutty smut smut. I should probably update the tags... Add "FILTH" or something. >.>'
> 
> But yeah, the sex happened too fast between them and unplanned on top of that. SoooOOoooOOOoo that means I'm gonna have to write fallout over it. Look forward to some feels next chapter! Then some big relationship testers which I'm looking forward to. lol
> 
> Also at the beginning of this chapter I explored a little into all of their different mind sets when it came to relationships. They all view emotional attachment and relationships in a different light. Even if they don't fully understand the other's though process, that doesn't make each others feelings for another any less valid. So I wanted to address the fact that people can come to accept differing views and opinions because the heart is in the right place/their wants and needs still align. There are times where a person's outlook would be too different from what another person would want in a relationship. That could easily be the case with these three, but I didn't do that to them because fanfiction! lol
> 
> Things have been slow since my roommate has been demanding a lot of time from me lately. lol Hopefully I'll be able to get more time in to write soon. I feel weird not writing as much as I usually do. That's a good thing, right? That's the level I wanna be at: uncomfortable when I'm not writing. hehe
> 
> *goes and stares at fanart happily* ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I didn't realize how long it had been since I last posted a chapter here. :-/

“I personally know some demons, and not all of them are terrible.” Wade reasoned.

“They’re _demons_!” Kurt cried out angrily.

“You’re gonna stand there and tell me all the ones you met were assholes?” Wade raised an eyebrow. “Even the minions?”

“The minions have no choice but to obey!”

“I agree that most are strong armed into things and they live in a harsh environment, but everybody’s got a choice. Even the higher ups. They _choose_ to be one way or the other.”

“I would not _choose_ to have these desires!” Kurt’s voice raised as he paced the floor.

Wade sighed, his arms hooked over the back of the couch where he was sprawled. “Most _people_ don’t, but it’s there, and it ain’t a bad thing.”

“I hurt you!”

“I wanted to be hurt! I liked it! I wanna do it again!”

“You are not of sound mind to be making such decisions!”

That was entirely the wrong thing to say. Wade instantly curled in on himself, face going dark. “I’m too crazy to know better? That what you’re gettin’ at? I’m just some psycho you get to pity and occasionally fuck?”

“I did not say that!” Kurt’s voice held a little too much heat, agitation and fear still coursing through him.

“Ya _did_ say that!” Wade sneered, looking ready to bolt at any second.

Peter quickly walked over and dropped down onto Wade’s lap. He had promised to let them work this out, but he couldn’t stand by anymore. Both of their emotions were getting away from them and making the matter so much worse. Peter dropped a kiss on Wade’s forehead and ran a soothing hand over the man’s cheek.

“Calm down, okay?” Peter whispered before looking back at Kurt. “Being a masochist doesn’t make him incapable of distinguishing hurt from harm.”

“I _do_ want to harm him!” Kurt all but shouted, tears springing to his eyes. “Yet all he can do is sit there and tell me that is fine, that these demonic urges are normal! I know what I am! Why are the two of you not more concerned about my blood?”

Peter sighed. “Nobody is concerned about who your father is because it doesn’t define you.” It was true that when Kurt called this meeting and told them that his father was a demon, Peter had been surprised. However, there wasn’t a single bit of evil to be found in Kurt. The fact that Kurt was worried about it proved that more than anything else.

Not to mention, Peter was inclined to trust Wade’s opinion on demons just being part of a very different world. They were no more fundamentally evil than humans. Sure, some had some megalomaniac tendencies and fearsome powers to go with it, but Peter had met his fair share of humans that acted the same way.

“Stop trying to negate my concerns and please address them! This is a problem!” Kurt was on the verge of tears as his body burned it’s restless energy around the floor of his living room.

“We do want to address them,” Peter said soothingly. “But you’re trying to tell us how to react. We get that this is something that bothers you, and we can talk about it, but we don’t want you to tell us that we have to suddenly start fearing or hating you over this.”

Wade frowned and made a noise deep in his throat. “I get what it’s like to hate yourself and not believe people when they don’t hate you as well. So… Take your own advice when it comes to me, yeah?”

Kurt’s tail whipped around viciously as he swallowed down a sob. “Do not use my own logic against me! It is rude!”

Peter grinned at that and held out his hand to Kurt who after a long pause walked over and took it as a few tears finally escaped and streaked down his face. With a little more coaxing, Peter got the man to sit down beside them. Wade slid his hand over to rest on top of Kurt’s other hand.

“So tell me something,” Peter said reasonably, “Do you want to rip Wade’s arms off? Eat random chunks of his flesh? Watch him die? Listen to him scream in pain and beg for mercy?”

Kurt let out a very long sigh, “No.”

“Then I don’t see a problem.” Wade pointed out. “Also, from personal experience, nobody makes me beg for mercy.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. You are very tough.”

Sliding sideways, Kurt dropped his head onto Wade’s shoulder as his tail wrapped around Peter’s waist. “I want to keep the both of you safe and I want to keep the both of you with me always. What good are those feelings if my actions do the opposite?”

“I ain’t going anywhere, Kurty-pie.” Wade said. “Especially not because of you fulfilling my sexual fantasies.”

There was a long pause before Kurt let out something that sounded like half an offended scoff and half a sob. “That is a horrid nickname!”

Peter found himself unable to stop laughing at that. Wade just grinned like he was accepting a challenge. “Ohhh, I can come up with a thousand more!”

“Please do not.” Kurt sounded terrified of what Wade would come up with.

“Kurtster, Kurty-poo, Captain Kurt, Kurt-a-licious, Kurt-tastic-”

“My given name is absolutely fine!” Kurt cried out in a panic that just made Peter laugh harder.

“Count Kurt-ula, Kurt-adelic, Shnookums, Blue Man Group, Eiffel 65-”

“Those don’t make any sense!”

“ _Hasi_.” Wade grinned and Kurt blushed a deep purple, his mouth clicking shut.

“Where did you learn that word?”

“I told you I’ve been brushing up on my German.” Wade teased.

Catching his breath, Peter managed to stop laughing as he looked between them, “What does _Hasi_ mean?”

“It’s a cutesy way of saying bunny.” Wade grinned.

“Why bunny?”

Wade shrugged. “It’s a German thing.”

“ _Why bunny_?” Kurt leveled an incredulous look on Peter. “Count Kurt-ula you let pass, but you question bunny?”

Peter grinned. “It makes sense in a Wade way.”

Kurt scowled at them. “You are both impossible.”

Wade reached up and grabbed Kurt’s neck, bringing the man down into a lingering kiss. “We’re _your_ impossible. No matter what.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt dropped his forehead against Wade’s. “ _Danke schön_.”

Peter smiled at them, his chest so warm and happy it almost hurt. He couldn’t imagine his life without them anymore. He always wanted them close by. He needed to grow with the both of them. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out his next words before he could chicken out.

“Can we get a place together when I graduate? The three of us?”

They both turned to give him wide and surprised eyes. Peter blushed under their sudden attention. Wade’s face quickly crumpled into uncertainty. “Are you sure about that?”

Kurt slowly nodded, his mind already racing. “It is something we can plan for. Wade can stay over more often as we search for a place which will help us all transition. We will be able to see if there are any problems that might arise and be better able to address them in the future. We can look over the places that would be most convenient to all of us and thus have a good idea of cost.”

“You were _just_ panicking like half a second ago.” Wade argued.

“Precisely why we should try living together now so we can address things better as we move forward. Peter is not the only one who wishes to tie us closer.”

Wade sighed. “With our insecurities combined, we make Captain Anxiety.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, well, it’s been working so far.”

“We have all been putting a lot into this relationship.” Kurt said. “As long as we stay devoted to that and never shy away from resolving problems as they arise, I think we will continue to flourish.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a relationship that healthy.” Wade mused.

“That’s Kurt’s influence.” Peter smirked. “It sure isn’t mine.”

“Ah, Kurt: the glue that holds us together.” Wade said wisely.

Kurt blushed again. “Don’t put so much pressure on me.”

Peter grinned. “We are your hard working officers, Captain Kurt. You can count on us.”

Wade laughed as Kurt scowled at the very proud of himself Peter. For the first time since the two found out about each other, Peter didn’t feel scared. He felt hopeful. That was new to him, and Peter wondered what it meant to this relationship in comparison to all the ones that came previous. If this was the relationship that was going to last, Peter needed to start considering the fact that it should no longer be kept a secret.

~*~

Peter was alone and high on a rooftop above the city. He was dressed as Spider-man but he wasn’t really playing the part. This was all so he could get privacy for a very important call. He stared at his phone and hoped that it wouldn’t ring so he could chicken out on this conversation again.

No such luck. The screen lit up with an incoming call. For once, Peter prayed that some bad guy would fly by directly in front of him so he would have a valid excuse to not answer. All stayed quiet but for the buzzing of his phone. With a sigh, Peter hit the answer call button.

“Hey!” He tried to sound like he wasn’t terrified of this conversation.

“Hey, Tiger!” Mary Jane’s happy voice responded from the other end. “I’m free for the next few hours. What’s goin’ on?”

“I have a bit of a dilemma and I was hoping you could help me out.”

“Helpful advice is my middle name. Shoot!”

“Sooo… Hypothetically speaking… If I accidentally started a relationship with someone as Peter at the same time I did with someone as Spider-man and they both found out about each other and now we’re in an oddly functional poly situation… How would I tell Aunt May?”

There was a long pause in which Peter fretted with the edges of his suit, his stomach in his throat. Finally Mary Jane asked suspiciously, “Was it Deadpool?”

“Wha- How-” Peter groaned. “You saw the New Year’s Eve picture.”

MJ chuckled. “People were saying it was a prank done by some cosplayers, but I’d know that ass anywhere, babe.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Why were people so obsessed with his ass? “Apparently Kurt had already figured out I was Spider-man and confronted me about it after the pictures went viral.”

“And he’s okay with you two timing him?”

Peter winced at the wording. “It’s not like I’m proud of what happened, okay? It was driving me insane and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I want full details.” Mary Jane demanded. Peter sighed in defeat and devoted the next hour to explaining all the things that lead up to this. By the end of it all, MJ let out an impressed whistle. “You sure know how to get yourself into a hot mess.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So you're all falling in love with each other? Is that possible?”

“Apparently.”

“Huh… I wanna date two hot guys at once… And watch them make out in front of me… Mmmm…”

“Can we focus?”

“Right! Maaan, that’s a tough one. You realize you can’t get away with telling Aunt May half the truth, right? You’ll have to tell her about your night job.”

Peter sighed. “Not just mine…”

“Yeah, that whole mercenary thing.”

“And Kurt.”

“Kurt’s a superhero?”

“He was part of the X-men. Remember you’re sworn to secrecy.” Peter tacked on.

“Holy shit, Kurt’s a _mutant_?”

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing!”

“I’m not! I’m not! I’m just surprised, is all. Is that why he doesn’t want to be touched?”

“Yeah… He’s… Furry…”

“How cute!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You would.”

“What about Deadpool?”

“He’s kinda like me. He was given powers later in life, but they weren’t good people that did it. It made him a little crazy and messed up his skin. He’s really sensitive about it.”

“That’s awful!”

“Yeah… It’s gonna be hard enough to get him out of his suit in front of Aunt May… I don’t even know how she’ll take him. He’s trying really hard to be a good person, ya know? The slightest little thing can depress him. But… I can’t just tell Aunt May to not have any concerns or not say anything. I mean, she’s gonna be upset, right? This is a lot, right?”

“Calm down, Pete!” MJ sighed as she thought it over. “Aunt May is a good person. Very accepting. You should just do this little at a time. First, you need to tell her about yourself. Next about Kurt. That’ll give you a better idea of how she’ll handle Deadpool. Then tell her about how you guys ended up in a threeway. Then let Deadpool meet the family.”

“Ew, don’t call it a threeway.”

“Well I don’t know what to call it!”

“Apparently the common vernacular is ‘triad.’”

“That does sound nicer.” MJ admitted. “But my advice still stands. Do this in stages. Give her a few weeks in between to get used to things then spring something else on her.”

Peter dropped his head back and looked up at the night sky. “What about you? You’re kinda taking all of this in stride.”

“It’s not my life, Pete. Whatever makes you happy makes you happy. I’m not gonna judge. I’ve seen you with Kurt, and I know it’s gotta take someone special to make you kiss them like that in the middle of all those camera phones. I support whoever you love as long as you’re happy and healthy.”

Peter swallowed against the knot in his throat. “Thanks, MJ… For everything.”

“I’m here for you, Pete. Promise.” Peter could hear the smile in Mary Jane’s voice. “Call me anytime.”

“You too.” Peter smiled. “I should probably get back home before they come out looking for me.”

Mary Jane laughed. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

~*~

Peter was entirely frustrated with how not surprised Aunt May had been about Spider-man. Did everyone know and they just coddled Peter’s need for secrecy? That seemed rude. Then again, Peter was the paranoid one, so maybe he had needed the coddling.

Especially since he was on high alert for weeks afterwards, waiting for some big bad to kidnap Aunt May now that she knew. Nothing happened, much to Peter’s great relief. So he started talking to Aunt May about things that happened as Spider-man to gauge her reaction to that part of his life. Despite her worry, she took things surprisingly well.

Thus the next step was introducing Kurt as a mutant. Kurt had a lot of misgivings about that, but was willing to do whatever Peter thought best. In fact, the person who was most conflicted about things was Wade.

On one hand, Wade was jealous that Kurt had already met Peter’s family. On the other, he most certainly did not want to meet Aunt May sans Deadpool suit. He understood that knowing he was Deadpool was going to be a difficult enough sell, but showing off skin wouldn’t be any better.

“I know Aunt May won’t mind,” Peter insisted, “But Kurt will be able to tell you first hand how she’ll react.”

“It’s not the same!” Wade argued. “Kurt as adorable and fluffy and handsome and I’m gross and vomit inducing!”

Kurt walked up behind Wade and wrapped his arms around the man. “You are very handsome yourself, but you’re going to get it later for calling me adorable and fluffy.”

They ended up discussing it for days, trying to get Wade past his conflicting emotions. Only then did they move on to actually discussing Kurt’s appearance with Aunt May. Peter started things off on his own when he went to visit and helped with every chore around the house he possibly could.

Aunt May finally had to stop him after half a day of fixing up the house. She sat him down at the table for lunch with a knowing smile. “I know you, Peter. There’s something you don’t want to tell me.”

Peter’s stomach flipped and he poked around at the food on his plate. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you…”

“You’re worried it will upset me?”

“Maybe…” Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair. “What are your thoughts on mutants?”

Aunt May gave a thoughtful hum. “I believe many of them have lead troubled lives, but my opinion cannot be given to an entire group of people. Everyone makes their own choices in life.”

“Yeah…” Peter worried at his lip. It was a very Aunt May answer that was given and would probably work well in Kurt’s favor, but not so much in Wade’s.

“Are you a mutant?”

Peter’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Well, radioactive spider seems like a bit of a stretch, dear.”

“N-no! I mean, I guess maybe the spider bite mutated me in a way, but I wasn’t born with the gene! I really did get bit by a spider!”

Aunt May just hummed noncommittally and smiled.

“Really! I wasn’t asking for me, I was-” Peter cut himself off. This wasn’t how he planned on bringing up the topic.

A knowing glint flashed in Aunt May’s eye. “So you are asking about my opinion for someone else to see if I’d be upset about how they were born?”

Peter looked down at his fingers as they fretted against each other. “Yeah…”

“Does this have something to do with why Kurt doesn’t like being touched?”

Peter swallowed hard. “Yeah…”

“Are you in love with Kurt?”

Looking up, Peter locked eyes with Aunt May’s. “I am.”

“Is he a good person?”

“He really, really is.”

“Then I don’t believe it matters what genes he has inside of him.”

“He… He has something called an Image Inducer that projects a holographic image over his skin to hide his real appearance. We don’t turn it on when we’re at home, though… I’m just… I’m saying it’s not just on the inside. He looks different on the outside.”

“Does it bother you?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I think he’s very handsome.”

Aunt May smiled. “Then there isn’t a problem, is there?”

“He wants to show you… But he’s afraid of how people react.”

“Well tell him I’m very honored that he wants to share that with me and I’m happy to see him anytime he would like.”

Peter smiled. “You’re the best, Aunt May.”

“Nonsense! I’m only doing what anyone should.”

So with that a week later Peter and Kurt went over to Aunt May’s for dinner. Kurt looked ready to hurl the entire time. He was so nervous that even Peter started to feel a little antsy even though he knew that he shouldn’t.

He had spent the entire week promising that Aunt May was completely okay with the fact that Kurt was a mutant. Though Kurt wouldn’t say it, he’d been fully prepared for some anti-mutant group to charge the apartment the entire time. Peter didn’t want to be mad about Kurt assuming Aunt May would turn him in, but it still miffed Peter. Aunt May wasn’t like that, but of course Kurt didn’t know her that well.

Wade had been prepared for a fight, too. He stayed in Kurt’s apartment the entire week, ready to protect Kurt at a moment’s notice. Peter wasn’t at all sure Wade had even slept. It was cute in a way, but it still grated on Peter’s nerves. Aunt May wasn’t like that!

So when they were finally sitting in Aunt May’s living room with Kurt and Peter on the couch and Aunt May in the arm chair, things were a bit stressed. Kurt looked like a solid rod of tension even with the Image Inducer and Peter couldn’t help but be frustrated about that. Aunt May set out tea for them in a determinately calm matter.

“I’ve been a nurse for years.” Aunt May said abruptly into the strained silence, leaning back in her chair. “We get all manner of people in the hospital.”

Kurt looked over at her, unsure of where she was going with this. Peter stayed silent and trusted his aunt to know what the best thing to say was.

“We had a little girl come in once. They’d taken her from her home for possible child abuse. I was the nurse attending her. As I stood there and watched, a little vine grew from her arm. When she saw it, she started crying and begging me not to cut it off, that it hurt to cut it off…”

“What did you do?” Kurt asked quietly when Aunt May paused.

“I wrapped it up in a bandage so nobody else would be able to see it. Gave her a sling for her arm and told her caseworker that the muscle in her arm was strained and should avoid being touched. I slipped some gauze in her pockets before she left in case any more popped up.”

“Not many people would have done that.”

“I didn’t do a thing.” Aunt May argued, sipping at her tea. “She would have been found out eventually. I assume her foster parents would have turned her in somewhere or she would have run away to live in the streets like most do. I was twenty-five when that happened and it’s haunted me ever since. If I wanted to help her, I should have taken her home with me.”

“At that point in time, that could have easily brought disaster down on your family if you had.” Kurt reasoned quietly.

“That’s what I tell myself in order to sleep at night.” Aunt May agreed.

“You never told me that.” Peter said, looking at his aunt in concern.

She gave him a soft little smile. “You were such the hero, even as a child. You probably would have tried to track her down and take care of her yourself.”

Peter blushed but didn’t argue since that was exactly what he would have done.

“And if someone now were to find out Peter was dating a mutant?” Kurt questioned.

Aunt May set down her drink. “I would invite them to be happy with me that he found someone he loves very much.”

Kurt stared at Aunt May for a long time before saying, “I love Peter. I want to do whatever I can to keep him happy and healthy. That also means doing what I can to keep _you_ happy and healthy. You are very important in Peter’s life.”

“You are so very sweet.” Aunt May grinned. “I feel the same way, you know.”

“Knowing I’m a mutant and seeing it are two very different things.” Kurt pointed out. It took everything Peter had not to say that Kurt sounded like Wade just then.

“But knowing that you are afraid of me seeing you would make both of us unhappy.” Aunt May returned sagely.

“Kurt…” Peter took hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s okay.”

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Kurt moved his other hand over and flipped the switch on his wrist. The human image blinked out of existence, leaving behind the true person underneath. He was wearing short sleeves at Peter’s request, which showed a lot of the midnight blue fur that ended in the leathery skin of his three digit hand that tightened its grip on Peter’s.

“Oh, my.” Aunt May’s eyes went wide and her hand flew up to her mouth. “You are indeed handsome.”

Both heads popped up to look at the blushing Aunt May in surprise. Peter found his voice first with a scandalized, “ _Aunt May_!”

“I’m just pointing it out! That image thing doesn’t quite do him justice, does it?”

“Image Inducer.” Peter corrected.

“It’s… meant to be… a forgettable face…” Kurt murmured, a little thrown by Aunt May’s reaction.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t had your fair share of admirers!” Aunt May pushed.

“I… Well…” Kurt blushed because in fact he _had_ had many women, and no small shortage of men, show him interest. Peter knew about that since Kurt was all about full disclosure ever since finding out about Wade.

Aunt May dropped her hands to her lap with a giggle before her eyes landed on something else. “Is that a _tail_?”

Kurt’s tail was wrapped around his leg as it normally was when he had the image inducer on. It twitched under her scrutiny and Kurt found himself still unable to find words to respond with. Peter wasn’t doing much better considering his aunt was swooning over his boyfriend.

“May I?” Aunt May asked, holding out her hand and gesturing to Kurt’s arm.

Still a little stunned, Kurt held out his arm to allow May to lean forward run her fingers along the fur. Her face lit up with a childlike smile as she marveled over the feel of it. Her exploration ended on his hand, brushing over the odd texture she found there.

“How lovely! Peter is lucky he gets to cuddle up next to this every night.” She winked at them and they both blushed within an inch of their lives.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend!” Peter scowled.

Aunt May just laughed and sat back in her seat once more, allowing Kurt to take his arm back. “I’m just so charmed that you always manage to get the best looking partners in a relationship. Such luck!”

Kurt stuttered at that, unable to form words enough to respond. It sounded like he was slipping back into German a few times. Peter frowned at Aunt May’s amused smile until a smile started pulling at his own face. “You’re so mean.”

“Nonsense! I just can’t help appreciating how handsome the both of you are.” Her eyes glinted with affection as she looked back at Kurt. “Do you have any other special traits?”

“Swashbuckling.” Peter threw in casually.

“That is a hard earned skill, not a trait.” Kurt argued, finding his voice. “I am very agile. Perhaps more so than Spider-man.”

Peter shoved his shoulder against Kurt playfully. “Don’t get cocky.”

They all laughed at that but it was cut off by the sound of something breaking upstairs. Peter jumped to his feet, all senses on alert. It was happening. They were coming for Aunt May. Some bad guy, every bad guy, it didn’t matter. They had to protect her.

“What in the world-” Aunt May started but was cut off.

“Stay with her!” Peter ordered before bolting for the stairs.

“Peter, wait!” Kurt took a few steps but stopped, knowing Peter would never forgive him if he left Aunt May’s side.

Peter took the steps three at a time, running through the hallways and rooms, looking for the disturbance. It had sounded like the wall was ripped apart. Peter was very familiar with that noise at this point in his life. He started a mental list of all the people capable of doing it.

His search ended in his old room. Fight or flight mode was in full gear but his fight immediately turned to flight as he stared in panic at his old bedroom’s floor. The window was shattered, the wood from the frame scattered around in splinters and chunks, a nightstand smashed underneath a body. A body that was looking up at Peter sheepishly.

“I can fix it.” Wade squeaked out.

He was dressed in civilian clothes on top of his Deadpool suit, guns and katanas in place. Peter’s mouth worked but it took a while for him to even force words from his lips. The longer Peter was silent, the more Wade curled in on himself.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break the window! I was just-”

“Just what?!” Peter exploded. “Why are you here?!”

Wade slowly sat up and picked glass shards from his suit. “I wanted to make sure nobody attacked you guys. Ya know, your luck and anti-mutant fanatics and shit…”

“ _And_?”

“...There’s nobody around…”

“Why is the window broken?!”

“I wasn’t paying attention…” Wade mumbled.

“What kind of excuse is that?!” Peter was aware that he was on the verge of hysterics, but everything had a very clear cut plan. This was not part of the plan. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this?”

“Because you woulda told me no ‘cause I wouldn’t be able to not try and listen in…”

“And were you?”

Wade dejectedly threw a broken chunk of wood to the side. “Damn, Petey, or course I did! You guys running off to meet the parents and I’m all left out. ‘Stay home, Wade! You’re scary!’ I got jealous. I wanted to know what you were talkin’ ‘bout. Learn how to be normal.”

“Wade…” Some of the tension dropped from Peter’s shoulders. “That’s not why I asked you to wait.”

Wade shrugged his shoulders, refusing to look at Peter. “She said he was handsome… I was gonna leave… I just…”

Peter sighed and squatted down to try and look Wade in the eye, but the merc just dropped his head lower. “But you got upset and forgot how little strength it took to open a window.” Peter had done something similar once.

“She’s gonna hate me, Petey…”

“No, she’s not.”

Peter’s enhanced hearing caught the sound of Kurt’s panicked voice downstairs. He turned his head back to the door and shouted, “It’s okay!”

“I should leave.” Wade mumbled.

“Hard to explain a broken window if you leave.” Peter pointed out. He was still a little miffed, but it was hard to stay angry in the face of Wade’s insecurities. Hearing Aunt May talk about how good looking Peter and all his partners were was the worst thing Wade could have heard.

Kurt bounded up the stairs and came to a halt in the doorframe behind Peter. They both turned in time to see Kurt’s face go from panicked, to shocked, to frustrated. “Wade…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Wade kicked at the mess on the floor. “I know.”

“Oh, dear!”

Everyone turned this time to look at Aunt May who stood there with wide eyes, both hands covering her mouth. Wade shrank about two sized and started trying to scoop the mess of glass and wood splinters under his butt.

“I promise I’ll fix it!” Wade wailed.

Peter stood up. “It was an accident-”

“You’ll get splinters!” Aunt May cried out in concern. “Come away from there! Hurry, hurry!” Aunt May waved her hands frantically at Wade.

“Uh…” Wade paused, floored but that kind of a reaction.

“Come on.” Peter encouraged, holding out a hand.

Wade refused to take it and awkwardly stood up, brushing himself off in a tinkling of glass. “I don’t wanna get glass all over your house… ma’am…”

“And I don’t want to see you getting hurt!” Aunt May said in her no nonsense voice.

“I will go get a broom.” Kurt offered and hurried back downstairs.

Wade uncertainly shuffled closer to the doorway. “Um… Hi… I’m…”

“Deadpool.” Aunt May finished knowingly. Both men just turned to stare at her. “My Peter here tells me he’s Spider-man and you think I’m not going to look up who he spends time with? According to the internet, you two are best friends.”

Peter had only ever mentioned a few stories to Aunt May thus far about his “crime fighting partner” Deadpool in order to paint him in a good light. Knowing Aunt May had looked up information about Deadpool online made things more complicated. Or it should have considering he had just broken into her house and damaged her property. However, her reaction was the opposite of what Peter had expected.

Aunt May started handing out orders and soon enough the mess was cleaned up, a tarp was placed over the hole, and all splinters were removed from Wade. By the time they were done it was time for dinner and Aunt May set out four plates for them. Wade looked a little bemused as he sat in his chair and stared at the plate in front of him. All of his weapons had been moved to a closet for the duration of his visit.

“Uh…” Wade rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I should go.”

“Nonsense.” Aunt May said as she filled up his plate. “I have plenty of food to go around.”

“I… I can’t eat…”

“He is uncomfortable with his skin.” Kurt explained, which Wade didn’t seem to appreciate.

Aunt May hummed at that as she sat down once all the plates were filled. “So, now that we’re all here, why don’t you tell me what happened at New Years.”

Peter’s jaw almost hit the table. In his head, he cursed the internet for bringing them to this point. Kurt looked uncomfortable as he shuffled around in his seat. Wade was staring at Aunt May the way he did when trying to figure out whether or not someone was going to kill him.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow at the three silent men before turning to look at her nephew. “Peter?”

“I’m dating both of them.” Peter blurted out, eyes on his untouched food. “We’re… We’re gonna move in together when I graduate…”

Sensing that no more was forthcoming from Peter, she swung her eyes to Kurt who valiantly managed to keep eye contact as he calmly stated, “I am also dating the both of them.”

Finally, Aunt May looked back at Wade who just looked resigned. “You can blame me. Ya wouldn’t be the first.”

“Blame you for what?” Aunt May asked politely.

Wade knit his brows together. “For ruining their perfectly happy relationship. Two innocent, handsome men fall in love and then some crazy ass bastard that kills people for a living crashes the joint and fucks everything up.”

“Wade!” Peter snapped, for the language and for the inaccurate statement. “This was my fault-”

“Fault implies there’s something wrong, Petey.” Wade said in a mockery of his normal jovial tone. “So if I leave, it all gets fixed!”

Wade went to stand but Kurt’s tail wrapped around one of his wrists and Peter’s hand the other. He stared at them, a slight tremor in his frame. It was obvious he was arguing with himself - or the boxes - about whether he should stay or leave. After a long moment he finally dropped back into his chair.

“I do believe,” Aunt May said calmly, “These two lovely men wouldn’t be so upset about you leaving if you had ‘fucked everything up’ as you so put it.”

“You’d be happier if I wasn’t here.” Wade’s voice was hard and Peter knew from experience that meant he was trying to fight off tears.

“I’m happy if Peter is happy.” She turned to Peter. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, Aunt May.” Peter said softly.

She turned to Kurt, “Are you happy?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She looked back at Wade. “Are you happy being with them? Are you treated well? Do you get enough attention? Do you feel loved, needed, and wanted?”

Wade swallowed hard and nodded.

“I had the luck of finding the love of my life and marrying him. That isn’t always a luck everyone gets to experience. I was happy. Happier than I ever thought I would be. What kind of person would I be to deny that from someone else just because their happiness didn’t take the same form as mine?”

Peter felt tears well up in his eyes. It had been a long time since they had talked about Uncle Ben in such a way. Aunt May’s eyes looked misty as well as she talked about him. Standing up, she walked around the table to Wade and placed her hands at the edge of his mask. She paused, a question in her eyes. Wade dropped his head towards her, shoulders sagging in defeat.

When she pulled off the mask, everyone tensed for a moment. Aunt May paused for a long while before running soft fingertips across the skin of his head. Reaching down, she set her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head up to look down into his pain filled eyes.

“Yes, indeed.” Aunt May smiled. “Peter has all the luck when it comes to good looking partners. Strong jaw, regal bone structure, big muscles, expressive eyes… And a very brave exterior.”

A sob ripped out of Wade that Aunt May immediately shushed. She pulled him into her arms, which he allowed before pulling his hands away from the other two in order to wrap them around the woman in front of him. Peter couldn’t help tearing up himself and Kurt seemed to be following suit. They stayed like that for a long time before she managed to get Wade to calm down.

Taking off his gloves carefully, she set them on the table and insisted that he eat. When Aunt May sat back in her seat, Wade immediately started eating, tears still falling down his face. For once, he didn’t say a word, just listened and obeyed every order Aunt May gave him. It was a quiet evening after that, but none of them minded. What mattered was that as of that moment, they were all family.

~*~

Wade fixed the window himself and then absolutely everything else he possibly could in the house. In fact, he found any and every excuse to go over to Aunt May’s whenever possible. Aunt May enjoyed the company and two of them became very close. So close that Peter found himself irrationally jealous over it at times.

Graduation was fast approaching and their house search was getting a little more serious. Peter wanted something in the heart of city while Kurt liked the thought of living away from the worst of the crowd. Wade didn’t really have much of an opinion on it.

Eventually it boiled down to cost. Living further away was cheaper for the amount of room they wanted. Peter wasn’t guaranteed a job after graduation. At one point, he would have said that Tony would come through if needed and provide something at Stark Industries. However, Tony still wasn’t happy with Peter who had yet to try and settle things between them. Peter didn’t deal well with interpersonal conflict.

With options so limited, they started keeping an eye out for any foreclosures. They’d have to act fast if one popped up, but they were prepared for that. Wade had a nest egg he could use as a down payment and Kurt had a credit score people only dreamed of having. Between the three of them, they could manage payments on a place if they could find one.

It just so happened that the perfect place popped up the day of graduation. Wade declared it fate, but Peter was a little melancholy about it. He had wanted to have a job prior to them finding a place to make sure he could pay his own way. Despite his boyfriends insisting they could handle things on their own, Peter didn’t feel right in not contributing.

They promised to talk about it more after graduation. Everyone attended, even though Wade kept himself mostly hidden from the crowd. Still, it was an amazing feeling to have his picture taken with both men and his Aunt May. Peter was glowing with happiness the entire time.

After a celebratory dinner with Aunt May, they went home and Wade immediately started pulling out cardboard boxes. Kurt didn’t seem the least bit surprised. Peter looked between them suspiciously.

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“It was a long ceremony.” Wade hedged. “We had some free time.”

Peter looked over at Kurt with wide eyes. “You didn’t.”

“We did.” Kurt stated calmly. “We will all need to go sign paperwork tomorrow.”

“I thought we were gonna talk about it!” Peter’s voice was steadily rising.

“There’s nothin’ ta talk about.” Wade shrugged as he started assembling boxes. “It’s the perfect house and it was cheap. I’ve got a lot of dough in overseas accounts. I transferred some to Kurt. The place is paid in full.”

“We may need to do some repairs on it or make changes, so we’ll need to look it over tomorrow as well.” Kurt added.

“Do you two have any idea how this makes me feel?” Peter snapped.

Wade propped a hand on his hip and started ticking things off on his fingers. “Betrayed. Coddled. Useless. Treated like a kid. Non contributing. Like your opinion doesn’t matter. Upset. Angry. Left out.”

That only made Peter angrier. “Then why would you do it?!”

“‘Cause we woulda lost the opportunity while we spent time arguin’ with ya!”

“Peter…” Kurt walked over and held Peter’s face in his hands. “We are supposed to support each other in a relationship, but you have fought us on that every step of the way. This is something we can take control of in order to force you to accept our help.”

“This isn’t helping, this is just not letting me be a valuable member of this relationship-”

“You _are_ a valuable member!” Kurt interrupted. “Financial contributions do not in any way determine your worth.”

“Look, Petey,” Wade said as he walked over. “It’s all nice and good to hear stories about how people became successful by working their butts off and having no help from anybody, but it’s bullshit. Everybody’s gotta lean on somebody at some point in order to become successful. Not paying rent is the least you can take from two people who _want_ to see you make it in life.”

Peter dropped his eyes and sighed. There was no use arguing this and he knew it. Still, the nagging feeling wouldn’t go away. “I’ve made nothing but mistakes since the start of us being together. If I can’t contribute anything but me fucking up, what good am I to the relationship?”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter from behind as Kurt dropped his forehead against Peter’s. Kurt spoke first. “You give a lot to this relationship.”

“You’re the one that keeps us grounded.” Wade added next.

“We need you there to make us see things that we are hiding from. We need you there to love us when we can’t love ourselves. We both fell in love with you first, _Liebling_. There was a reason for that.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. His voice was choked and strained when we tried to talk again. “It’s cheating to win an argument by making me cry.”

In the next moment Kurt’s lips were pressed to Peter’s and Wade’s lips were pressed to the back of Peter’s neck. Wade’s hands ran up Peter’s sides, making the smaller man shiver. Kurt’s hands buried themselves into Peter’s hair. For the rest of the night at least, the moving boxes were forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to add a cliffhanger of them being in the new house and a certain someone knocking on the door. I didn't get to it. This chapter got super long. @.@ Welp, we'll get to that next time!
> 
> Have I mentioned that I love Mary Jane and Aunt May? lol Now that I've established a foundation of people being accepting of the poly relationship, we'll start getting into people who don't understand it and their reactions. Yay drama! Also sex. There are so many sex scenes I'm excited to write. XD
> 
> So I explored a few things here. Each of them having anxiety about the relationship and their contribution to it. Learning how to talk about their relationship to others. And at the very beginning, I kinda threw in my opinion on how demons in Marvel verse aren't really embodiments of evil, just a different kind of species. This is exemplified a lot in storylines involving Nightcrawler and Deadpool when they happen to go to those realms. Also, in comic canon, Kurt is flirted with by the ladies a LOT. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Superhero Factory from the movie, I’m going with Weapon X from the comics for Deadpool’s origin story. That will be a significant plot point this chapter.
> 
> Due to the amount of feels in this chapter, I ended it with smut. lulz
> 
> Also made this chapter extra long as an apology for the wait.

It was officially move in day. The house had been fixed up, painted, and given the blessing of approval by Aunt May. Wade had even convinced Peter and Kurt to “break in” every room in the house. Including the closets… and the attic space… and the ceiling. Surprisingly, Peter had been the most reluctant and embarrassed about such sexy shenanigans. Kurt had taken to the idea with vigour and had found the entire experience quite hilarious, much to Wade’s joy.

Peter, for his part, just tried not to think about the cum stain on the ceiling that they had to paint over. He also tried not to think about how much fun that had been since Kurt could stick to walls just as easily as Peter could.

But now they were all focused on unpacking and organizing their own separate spaces. Since they all possessed some amount of super strength, they had rented a Uhaul and done everything themselves in a timely manner. It was also nice to not have to need ladders to put things away in the high cabinets or hang pictures on the wall. Wade was highly entertained watching his boyfriends climb all over the walls and demanded a massive amount of “spidey kisses” from the both of them.

It was a productive day and things were going well. Everything was close to being unloaded and the main spaces were mostly functional despite the boxes stacked in the corners for unpacking. Peter felt pretty good about how streamline this move was comparably to others he had been involved in. He was about to open his mouth and mention that when someone knocked on the still open front door and  _ walked right in _ .

Kurt was closest to the door as he had been moving in a large box of pots and pans which he abruptly dropped when he saw who entered. Peter rushed over into the entry hall, but stopped short at the very grumpy looking man that now framed the doorway. Kurt’s hand hovered over his image inducer, unsure if he should turn it off or not.

“Logan…” Kurt said quietly.

“Elf.” The nickname seemed like it should have been playful, but the way Logan said it wasn’t. Kurt flinched somewhat at the tone of Logan’s voice.

“I’m afraid I did not send you a card with my address on it.” Kurt tried for levity, but it was very obviously strained. “How did you find me?”

Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and steadily walked forward, looking around at the house as he went. Kurt stood to the side and let him pass so Peter followed suit, not wanting to cause problems with Wolverine of all people.

“We haven’t heard much from ya since you decided to go on this ‘self discovery mission’ of yours.”

“You’re one to talk.”

A smile flickered and faded on Logan’s face as he looked around the living room with passing interest. “You’re the one always tellin’ me to trust my friends more.” Logan turned around and stared Kurt down. “Ya know Hank has to process any major purchases or anything that ends up filed with the government for us older folks.”

“I know.”

“When I happened to see him workin’ on your file, I couldn’t help but look.”

“Logan…”

“Ta my surprise, you’d gone and bought a house without even asking your best friend to help ya move in.” Again, the words were phrased in a mockery of a playful tone, but Logan looked stiff and angry as he glared at Kurt.

“I intended to talk to you about this.” Kurt’s tail was twitching nervously, but the rest of him was so still it made Peter’s stomach clench in anxiety.

“‘Bout what, exactly? You completely droppin’ your life with us and movin’ away without an explanation? What you made me promise not to do again?”

Kurt visibly flinched in pain at that. “I’m sorry, Logan. I didn’t intend to stay gone so long. There were questions I needed answered… I just didn’t realize it would lead to…” Kurt’s eyes flicked over to Peter and Logan turned to follow the line of sight.

Peter went stiff under Logan’s intense scrutiny. “Uh… Hi.”

“Name?” Logan demanded like a strict high school teacher.

“Peter!” Inexplicably, he responded like he was still in high school as well. Peter bristled at how small the other man made him feel just then.

Logan promptly ignored Peter and turned back to Kurt. “So you’re shacking up with guys now. So what? There a reason you need ta hide that? Or is it your watch?”

“No. Peter knows about the image inducer. It’s only on because of the move.”

“Then what’s the damn problem, Kurt?”

Just then, “the damn problem” came bounding up the stairs from the basement. “Don’t ask me questions, but where’s the closest place to buy cement?”

Everyone turned to look at Wade who ungracefully stumbled to a stop. Various uncomfortable emotions flashed across his face when he realized he was in nothing more than pants and a t-shirt in front of company. When he realized it was Logan, his face settled on smug annoyance.

Logan sneered in disdain at Wade before turning back to Kurt. “You’re friends with Deadpool now?”

Kurt’s eyes flicked between Wade and Logan a few times before he said. “No. Wade is my lover.”

“Lover?! Are you hearing yourself?!” With a snarl, Logan turned on Wade. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“I wined and dined him.” Wade stuck his nose in the air. “Jealous? You should be. I’m a catch.”

Peter tried his best not to laugh and ended up making a very awkward snorting noise that he did his best to cover with a cough.

“Do not speak to Wade like that.” Kurt’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Like he’s a fuckin’ psychotic murderer?” Logan whipped back around to glare at Kurt. “You know who that freak is!”

“Freak?!” Suddenly, Wade was not okay. “You have no right! How many people have  _ you _ killed over the years, huh? Just because it was in a war or you were brainwashed, it doesn’t count? What about me? You think I  _ liked _ what they did to me? The same fucking people who did that to you, I’ll have you know!”

“Exactly!” Logan paced towards Wade, claws extending, but Peter jumped in between them and Logan stopped. “My memory was wiped. Yours was not. I tried to live a peaceful life. You killed people for a living!”

“I WOULDN’T FUCKING LOOK LIKE THIS IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU!” Wade bellowed and everyone froze in shock. “If you had lead your peaceful fucking life before, then you never would have been targeted and I never would have been turned into this monstrosity! This is  _ your _ fault!  _ Yours _ !”

Peter immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around Wade. Then tension in Wade’s body remained and he trembled with emotion, but he didn’t try to push forward and attack Logan. Peter hadn’t realized that was why Wade hated Logan. Hadn’t realized the significance of Wade’s seemingly random mood swings in his opinion of the person.

“Don’t blame  _ me _ for the death  _ you _ caused! You’re insane!”

“No thanks to you! I would have died if you hadn’t given up your DNA to those nutjobs! Every experiment would! The only person who stopped that was  _ me _ !  _ I  _ burned the place down! You condemned how many people to torture, mutilation, and insanity?!”

“I can fix your mortality  _ right _ now, Bub!”

“No!” Kurt took hold of Logan’s arm and teleported them both to the front door. Logan staggered when he popped back into existence, but seemed to recover faster than anyone else Peter has seen make that trip. “Please leave.”

“You’re choosing that psycho over-”

“I’m choosing no one over anyone else! I am choosing to end this senseless arguing. I am choosing to love Wade and to stop you from hurting him with uninformed accusations.”

“How can you say that you love him?!”

“Because I understand him in a way that you do not!”

“And the twink?”

Peter frowned. Why was everyone obsessed with the word twink?

“I love Peter and Wade both.”

“Bullshit! If you were in love, then nobody else in the world would matter to you. This is just some deluded mess you’re experiencing. You can’t truly love more than one person! And that person would definitely not be  _ Deadpool _ of all people!”

“I understand that is how it works for you, but that doesn’t make it any less real to me.”

“That’s how it works for everyone!”

“That is not true.”

“This is all gonna fall apart in a few years - hell - a few months,” Logan growled. “Once you get this out of your system and come back to reality.”

“Please leave.” Kurt’s voice was dark and brooked to argument.

There was a tense moment where it was unsure if Logan would or wouldn’t walk away. Finally he snapped, “Don’t get yourself killed in the meantime.” With that, he stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

The minute the door was firmly shut, Wade dropped to his knees and let out a sob. Peter fell to the hardwood with him and wrapped the man more firmly in his arms. Kurt rushed over and pressed himself against Wade’s back, murmuring hushed and soothing phrases in different languages.

“I’m sorry,  _ Schatz _ . I’m so sorry.” Kurt whispered, voice thick.

“I don’t regret livin’,” Wade sniffled. “Not when I found you guys. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Peter pressed a kiss to the top of Wade’s head. “We’re not upset. I understand what you meant.”

“Do you think I’m a psycho?”

“No more than the rest of us.”

Wade let out a watery laugh and Peter smiled, but Kurt still looked far too upset. “This is all my fault. I should have spoken to him sooner. Maybe it would have stopped him from coming here.”

Reaching back, Wade wrapped one hand around Kurt’s head and tilted it to force the man to look at Wade’s tearstained face. “Your friend’s an asshole.”

“I’m sor-”

“But you’re not.”

Kurt closed his eyes. “I wanted to hurt him for saying all that to you.”

“This  _ is _ love. This is what it feels like.”

“I know.”

“I love you. Both of you.” Wade’s hands squeezed firmly where they held onto both men.

They dissolved into a pile of whispered confessions and kisses, doing their best to wipe away the words that had been thrown at them and the pain they caused. They were not defined by other people’s opinions. They were stronger together, more balanced together, and happiest together. Still, that didn’t stop the bite of other people’s skepticism. There was also no way to prove it to them.

Peter considered the fact that Kurt had been avoiding the conversation with Logan and how that had backfired in the end. Perhaps that was a lesson learned. Peter had people he needed to talk to as well before things got any worse. Maybe it was better to face that head on instead of waiting for it to blow up in their faces.

One thing was certain: Peter couldn’t stand to see this kind of pain on his boyfriends’ faces again.

 

~*~

 

As it turned out, Peter wasn’t even fully unpacked before things caught up with him. Thankfully, it wasn’t nearly so explosive at Logan’s visit. In fact, the person didn’t even come to the house. At least, not  _ their _ house.

“Peter, you won’t believe who showed up on my doorstep asking to speak with you,” Aunt May said over the phone. “Captain America!”

Peter had never made it to Aunt May’s faster in his life after that phone call. He went alone, telling Wade and Kurt that he needed to run a few errands. He didn’t want them to get upset before he knew exactly what was going on. After all, Steve was easier to deal with than Tony any day.

When Peter arrived, Steve was regaling Aunt May with stories over coffee and what looked to be a haphazardly thrown together strawberry shortcake. Aunt May was over the moon and completely enraptured by the man in front of her. Peter would have found that amusing if he hadn’t been so nervous about the man showing up at his childhood home.

“Uh, Captain… America…” Peter hesitated in the doorway to the living room, unsure of exactly what the man had told Aunt May.

“Peter! Dear!” Aunt May jumped up and hugged him. “You got here so fast!”

“I was… close by.” That was a big, fat lie.

“How about you two talk and I’ll go set up the marinade I planned for dinner?” She winked conspiratorially.

“Sure thing.” Life really was easier now that Aunt May knew about Spider-man, though Peter would be loath to admit that to Mary Jane.

“So.” Peter cleared his throat as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, facing a somewhat guilty looking Steve. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“First, I’d like to go ahead and state that Tony didn’t tell me your identity. I figured it out on my own. Second, I apologize for cornering you like this, but you weren’t returning any of our calls.”

“Well… I’d be angrier if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve told Aunt May about Spider-man recently and that I was actually going to talk to you soon anyways.”

Steve gave that fatherly I’m-proud-of-you-son smile that labeled him as one of the Parent Avengers. The mom friend, as it were. “I’m glad. I feel like Tony has been dealing with this rather poorly.”

“That’s the nice way of putting it.” Peter gave a wry smile that Steve returned.

“Peter, listen… I’m not here to pass judgement. I just want to hear it from you. Tell me about Deadpool. Please.”

Sighing, Peter leaned back into the cushions of the couch. “When Wade first started following me around, he told me that he wanted to learn how to be a good person. I thought that was complete crap at the time. A person doesn’t have to  _ learn _ to be good, they just have to make moral choices, right? And obviously Deadpool made awful choices all the time…”

“But your opinion changed?”

“Yes… It’s easy to write him off and not notice everything that’s wrong. What Weapon X did to him… What his service in the military did to him… What his cancer did to him… To be honest, he should be much worse than he is. He shouldn’t even be able to function as well as he does. The only reason he’s capable of it is through hard work and determination. He really did have to learn right from wrong, what was and wasn’t socially acceptable, what were delusions and what was reality.”

“SHIELD has trusted him with missions recently,” Steve offered in return.

“Exactly. If he truly was irrevocably unstable or deliberately choosing an evil path, then they wouldn’t have approached him.”

“So you started partnering with him.”

“Yes. I wanted to test him. See how far he was willing to listen to my orders.”

“And?”

“He was like a puppy. He did everything I said, despite being a little too hyper and distracted.”

“When did things change?”

“Things developed between us for a while, if I’m honest.” Peter ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. “I was just in denial of it, which Wade seemed to think was part of my personality and accepted it. By the time he dropped the L word, he was convinced we were in a relationship and I was terrified of losing him.”

“So you just went along with it?”

“Not exactly. It was more like the reality of the situation slapped me in the face and I just had to accept it. I didn’t regret that, though. We work, and he makes me happy.”

“What happened on New Years?”

“Someone - I don’t know who - told him I was humoring him and our relationship was all in his head. That I would reject him if push came to shove. He wanted to prove that to himself and asked for a kiss at midnight. He didn’t think I would.”

“That was a bold statement. I hope he appreciated what that meant and the possible repercussions to you.”

“He did. Still does. Sometimes he wakes up and asks me if it was all a dream. He isn’t joking when he says it.” The tear filled eyes in a face full of fear and pain when Wade asks if it was all real still haunts Peter, though it happens a lot less frequently now.

Steve was quiet for a long time as he processed all of that. “I trust your judgement on this. If you tell me he is not a threat, then I believe you. If you tell me that you love him, then I wish you two the best.”

“I do love him.”

“And I can tell how much you mean that and understand the gravity of those words. I’m happy for you.”

They were quiet for a time and Peter could feel the tension draining from him. Tony’s opinion would not be so easily swayed, but it was nice to have Steve on his side.

“Peter!” Aunt May called from the kitchen. “Would you like a drink?” That was her way of trying to be respectful of their privacy, but asking if it was okay for her to re-enter the conversation.

“Yeah! That’d be great, thanks.”

Wasting no time at all, Aunt may hurried back in with a drink for Peter and a refill of coffee for Steve. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s fine.” Peter smiled and waved her down onto the seat beside him. “Go ahead and sit with us.”

“Don’t mind if I do. It’s not everyday that  _ the _ Captain America graces your home.” She winked and Steve chuckled at how obviously excited she was about the whole thing.

“Steve was prying into my relationship with Deadpool.” Peter said nonchalantly before taking a sip of his drink. Steve blinked in surprise at how easily Peter had said that to his aunt, which Peter took a certain amount of sadistic joy in.

“Oh!” Aunt May grinned. “Such a sweet man. He’s always helping me out around the house. It’s nice to have someone willing to talk Golden Girls with me, too.”

The look on Steve’s face was worth all the trouble from Tony, as far as Peter was concerned. “Well… I’m glad to hear that you get along so well with him.”

“Oh, very much so!”

Peter was starting to suspect that that Aunt May was enjoying this as well. “I just hope others will be as happy about that,” Peter mumbled.

“I’m sure Tony will come around when he sees you two interact,” Steve tried to reassure, but he didn’t sound entirely convincing.

“Two?” Aunt May prompted and raised her eyebrows at Peter who paled in response. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide his relationship with Kurt, but getting Steve to accept Wade was already a hurdle within itself. Though Kurt would understand that, Aunt May seemed to be offended on the man’s behalf.

Steve looked between them with curiosity and Peter knew it was too late to stop it, but he couldn’t help but try. “We were just discussing how me and Wade are always partnering up these days.”

“I imagine you two won’t be able to keep Kurt at home forever.” Aunt May gave a pointed smile and Peter’s shoulders drooped in defeat.

“Kurt?”

Well, Peter may as well bite the bullet and get it all over with. “Yes. Kurt is our third.”

“Third?”

“We are all in a relationship together.”

Steve gave a long slow blink. “So… You, Wade, and Kurt are all…”

“Dating each other, yes.” Peter took two big gulps of his drink to fix his suddenly dry mouth.

“They just bought a house together.” Aunt May gushed, refusing to allow Steve the chance to question it. “A lovely place. Kurt has a room for his home gym, Peter has a place to work on his experiments, and Wade has the basement for his hobbies.” Hobbies including knife throwing and gun slinging, but neither of them mentioned that.

“A house? That seems rather… permanent.” Steve gave Peter an unsure look.

“Yes. We’ve been together for a while now, so it seemed like a good time.”

“Peter,” Steve took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “Have you thought about the future of such a relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“Being in such an unusual relationship isn’t accepted by society. There will be a lot of grief coming your way over Deadpool as it is, but to add someone else in the mix? That’s just asking for trouble. And what happens in the future when you want to settle down, maybe have kids? This may seem fine now because you’re young, but long term, it isn’t that feasible. If you put down too many roots now, it will make things harder in the future.”

Peter could feel his features darkening. “They are my future.”

“And how is that going to work? These are things you need to think about. I’m not trying to cause problems, Peter. I’m just trying to help.”

“There’s nothing for you to help with. We’re happy.”

“For now,” Steve said gently. He meant well, Peter knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting angry over it. Just because Steve didn’t understand their relationship, didn’t mean he had the right to determine its outcome.

“Those three work very well together,” Aunt May intervened. “You can see the love between them clear as day.”

“I’m sure they’re very smitten,” Steve conceded, but it was his way of politely holding his stance. He assumed they were in the whirlwind first stages of a relationship with no concept of what long term love was like. He assumed Peter was too young to understand the difference and was caught up in having fun instead of considering the ramifications of his decisions.

Steve didn’t know what the three had been through together and Peter had to stop himself from trying to lay it all out and defend it. Their story wouldn’t make any difference. Steve thought he was right and that he was somehow wiser and more worldly than any of them. Nothing Peter said would make a difference and his anger would only make Steve perceive Peter as childish.

“It was nice of you to visit,” Peter said with a tight smile. “I really should be heading back soon.”

“Of course.” Steve stood with a polite smile and shook Aunt May’s hand. “Thank you for having me.” He turned to Peter. “Call me anytime if you need to talk.”

It took everything Peter had not to respond violently to that comment, but he managed to see Steve out the door with false calm. After a few minutes of staring at the closed door, fists tight and trembling in anger, Aunt May placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Not everyone can be as perfect as me, dear.”

The comment startled a laugh out of Peter and the tension in his muscles drained away. He turned around and wrapped his aunt in a tight hug that she returned with all the love she could. “You  _ are _ perfect,” Peter mumbled into her shoulder.

“A relationship isn’t complete without a few trials. You’ll be stronger after pulling through them.”

“By the time it’s done, we should be the strongest people on the planet.”

“Then you’re all the better for it.” Aunt May dropped a kiss against Peter’s hair. She never failed to make him feel better, even in the worst of times.

 

~*~

 

“Wade, are you sure about this?”

“I am a thousand percent sure about this!”

“What if you get hurt?”

“Then I’ll heal! Stop worryin’ so much, Baby Boy.”

“I’m quite certain he can handle the proceedings,” Kurt interjected as he made his way over to the bed, looking confident in his nudity. Peter blatantly stared at the agile form, highly appreciative of how comfortable Kurt was with exposing himself around them now.

“You look really sexy right now,” Wade voiced Peter’s thoughts as he sprawled out on the bed, completely nude himself except for the leather collar around his neck.

The collar was something Wade had requested as a housewarming gift from Kurt. There was a lot of significance behind it so Kurt had spent a good deal of time picking out something perfect. It was the only thing Wade was allowed to wear when ordered to strip. Oddly, it seemed to help relax Wade and make him more comfortable showing his skin. Peter wasn’t sure why it worked that way, but he was just happy that it did.

“You look delectable as well.” Kurt gave Wade a wicked smile that the other shivered at in anticipation.

Stopping at the edge of the bed, Kurt ran his fingers through Peter’s hair before bending down and dropping a sensual kiss onto Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned into the kiss, hands traveling up across soft indigo fur. Kurt’s tail trailed playfully along Peter’s exposed skin, slowly shifting his mind from anxious to aroused.

“I take off all his clothes and all he does is fret. A single kiss and some tail work, and you’ve turned him into a sex machine.” Wade pouted from where he lounged on the bed watching them.

Kurt grinned and pulled back so he wouldn’t chuckle into Peter’s mouth. “That’s because you’re too forceful. If you want Peter to top, you have to coax his sensuality out of him little at a time.”

Peter frowned up at Kurt. “I don’t know if I like how you’re writing a manual on me.”

“Ah,  _ Liebling _ . I am just  _ learning _ you, inside and out.”

As Peter hummed at that, Kurt bent down and dropped another long and lingering kiss on his lover’s lips. Getting impatient, Wade poked at them with his toes. “As much as I love watching you two making out, please fuck me already.”

Kurt looked over at Wade with a smirk. “Did you clean up well?”

“Spick and span!”

“And the plug?”

“Already in and the area is relaxed. I’m ready to go!”

“You’re so excited.” Kurt laughed as he settled down on his back, and patted his hips. “Climb over me.”

If Wade had had a tail, it would have been wagging a mile a minute. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he straddled Kurt. When Wade tilted his hips back to make the end of the plug more noticeable, Kurt’s tail wrapped around the base and carefully eased it out. Lube dripped obscenely from Wade’s hole due to how much he attempted to prepare for the situation.

When Wade immediately went to impale himself, Kurt took a firm grip on Wade’s ass to stop the movement. “Ah, ah! Slowly.”

Wade whined and grumbled at being forced to ease back on his needy pace, but allowed himself to be directed by Kurt’s hands as he impaled himself bit by bit on the shaped cock below him. Peter was rock hard as he watched Wade struggle to obey the order while being so desperate to feel Kurt inside of him.

Kurt made Wade ride him a few times before dropping down over the first gland. Then again before dropping down over the second. Wade opened up so wide, Peter didn’t know how Wade wasn’t in pain. Then again, maybe Wade  _ was _ in pain, he just enjoyed that part.

When Wade was a drooling and panting mess, Kurt decided that things were ready. He pulled Wade forward to lay them chest to chest, only the flares of his cock still inside while his glands simply pressed up against Wade’s now gaping hole.

“Peter.” Kurt’s lust filled eyes locked with the blown pupils of Peter’s own.

Wade moaned. “Petey, please…”

Peter rubbed lube over his cock, giving his aching member a few firm and indulgent tugs to relieve some of the tightness he felt. Wade’s ass wiggled around in front of Peter, needy and desperate for attention. Taking mercy, Peter shuffled forward and carefully pressed himself up against Wade’s hole.

“Oh, fuck! Petey, please! Please put it in! Please!”

“Shhh…” Kurt ran a soothing hand over Wade’s head and neck, calming the desperate words into nonsensical moans and mutterings.

Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed in alongside Kurt, trusting in Wade’s preparation so that their lover wouldn’t get hurt. Of course, it was hard to think about such things at the time. The feel of Kurt’s textured cock sliding against his own next to the spasms of Wade’s ass gripping at Peter’s length was enough to shut his brain down with pleasure.

Peter curled over Wade, breathing harshly, desperately hoping that Wade would adjust more because at that moment things felt overwhelmingly tight. It was too much too fast and Peter was struggling to acclimate. Wade’s needy little thrusts and wiggles weren’t helping any.

Kurt reached between the bodies in order to fit a tight cock ring onto Wade who immediately set up a string on high pitched protests. Kurt ignored them as he unapologetically stroked at Wade’s painfully hard cock. The action caused Wade’s hole to tense and Peter hissed at the feeling of it.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Kurt encouraged. “You won’t hurt him. Take you pleasure from him.”

Wade moaned at that phrasing and the promise of more. Peter found himself unable to sit still after such words and started thrusting into Wade unconsciously. It felt amazing and unlike anything he’d ever experienced previously. He couldn’t get enough of it.

When Peter started picking up the pace, Kurt had to hold Wade in place to keep the larger man from thrashing. It wasn’t long after that Kurt started thrusting up into Wade shallowly, unable to keep his own hips still in the face of their combined pleasure. Wade’s hands wrapped around the headboard in a death grip, arms trembling with exertion.

“More! Please, more! Oh, fuck. I can’t, Kurt. Let me- Please-  _ Fuck- _ ”

“No,  _ Welpe _ . You cannot find release yet. You must pleasure us first.” Kurt’s voice was deep and husky, his eyes focused on the dampness forming around Wade’s eyes.

For his part, Peter obliged Wade by pushing in deeper and with more force while picking up his pace. Wade moaned and cursed his appreciation of that. The feeling of Kurt’s cock dragging along the sensitive skin of Peter’s shaft was an incredible feeling. When Peter thought things couldn’t possibly get any better, he felt something press against his hole. His eyes flew open to see Kurt watching him intensely.

“Keep going,” Kurt breathed, so Peter didn’t slow down and the pressure against his entrance became more insistent. A moment later, Kurt’s tail was inside of Peter and his own momentum fucked himself on the tip of it. Peter’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head, a long string of lewd noises falling from his lips.

Kurt took that opportunity to abruptly thrust up into Wade, the first of his glands breaching Wade’s entrance, the tight pressure of it forcing Peter’s impending orgasm back as well as his hips stuttered to a halt. Wade all but howled his appreciation.

“It… It’s too tight,” Peter huffed, his fingers digging into Wade’s gyrating hips.

“Keep moving, Peter.” Kurt’s voice was sharp with authority. Even though taking control of Peter wasn’t their usual process, Peter found himself unable to deny the command. Gritting his teeth, he started moving his hips again with single minded determination.

Wade was rendered effectively speechless. He couldn’t bring himself to form any further coherent words. He moaned, whined, grunted, and gasped as his eyes rolled and his body trembled. Kurt whispered nonsensical praises at Wade for a job well done.

They built back up in pace, Wade stretching to accommodate and Peter pushing past the overstimulation in order thrust into Wade as hard as the man wanted. When orgasm started looming again, Kurt jerked his hips up hard, burying himself completely inside of Wade. Both Wade and Peter cried out as their orgasms were pulled back once more and pleasure-pain flared through them both.

Peter trembled uncontrollably, breathing harshly. He wasn’t sure he could move again, or if he even wanted to. It all felt like too much. His brain would surely melt out his ears at any moment. When Peter’s eyelids finally fluttered open, he immediately noticed the intense glowing eyes of Kurt’s possessive and lust filled stare.

“Move.”

“I can’t…” Peter whispered, but his hips were already jerking, desperately trying to obey the sharp order Kurt had given, as if Peter was hypnotized. Kurt’s tail twisted inside of Peter, ripping a moan from his throat.

“Good,  _ Liebling _ . That’s it. Keep going. Fill him up.”

Wade moaned and shook beneath Peter as Kurt’s fingers gently caressed the nearly purple member that was straining against the ring. Kurt dropped kisses along Wade’s sweat slick skin, but his eyes still bored into Peter’s, making sure his command was obeyed. Peter was incapable of denying Kurt - or Wade, for that matter - at the moment. So he valiantly kept pushing, fascinated that Wade was capable of yet again opening up to allow more freedom of movement.

This time when they built back up and Wade started shouting his pleasure, Kurt began to move along side Peter. Slow and slight thrusts to Peter’s quick and insistent pace. Kurt’s breathing was shallow and his body tensed as he carefully worked himself alongside Peter. They were all close, Wade painfully so as he continuously rode the edge of his desire. Peter sunk his teeth into Wade’s shoulder, needing something to ground him and terrified that Kurt would yet again pull them back from the edge.

But this time, Kurt did the opposite. He released the ring around Wade’s cock and started working it over with quick and insistent jerks. Wade thrashed and Peter held the man in place. After nearly a minute of Wade struggling against the too much feeling, his entire body went rigid, squeezing down on the two men inside of him. Then Wade came, shooting long rope after rope of ejaculate onto Kurt’s stomach.

With a muffled shout, Peter wasn’t far behind as he continued thrusting mindlessly, his eyes rolled back into his head. The orgasm felt stronger than any he’d experienced previously. His whole body shook with the force of it. Hot and wet surrounded his cock, pushing his pleasure higher, as Kurt came inside of Wade as well.

It was very long time before any of them came back to their senses. Peter’s body still felt extremely sensitive and tingled at any kind of contact. The sheets were a mess of fluids and sweat, the three of them a tangle of limbs and tail. Wade looked completely worn out and limp from exhaustion and pleasure. Kurt looked content and protective. Peter smiled at them as sleep tugged at his eyelids.

They could rest for a moment and enjoy the glow. Everything else could wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am officially moved into the new house and I am soooo exhausted. I wish I could say things have settled down now, but they haven't I have to really buckle down on writing my classes for the convention this weekend. So I won't have time to write until next week. :'( But at least I got this out to you guys before that!
> 
> I have a general idea of what I want to write next chapter, so hopefully that'll go well after this weekend and after I sleep for 15 hours. ^.^'
> 
> So this chapter I wanted to look at the two different sides bad reactions. Logan and the violent reaction vs Steve and the I'm-just-trying-to-help reaction. These are common things to see in response to poly relationships along with "Isn't this the same as cheating?" which I didn't add in because the rest of the plot kinda dealt with that a lot. heh I also wanted to address how hopeless is feels to know that it's pointless to argue with these people who refuse to view things from a different perspective. Only time and exposure will possibly alter their opinions.
> 
> Also I really wanted to write double penetration so that was fun. XD Hope you guys enjoyed that!


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since the “visit” from Logan, Wade had been extra needy and they had thus been spending extra time with him. That particular night, Wade and Kurt were going on a date. Peter was staying in to work on a project. He was attempting to develop something that he could patent and sell in order to generate some income.

It hadn’t been that long since Peter had left his boyfriends to get ready, when Kurt suddenly burst into lab. Peter looked up in surprise, not sure how to take Kurt’s anxious movements and pacing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Kurt’s eyes flicked around the room, his tail doing crazy acrobatics behind him. “It is Wade. Please speak to him.”

“What’s going on with Wade?”

“Peter. I cannot. Please talk to him.”

Kurt was obviously too agitated to even explain what was happening. That wasn’t like him at all. Peter frowned, nervousness roiling in his stomach. He wrote a few things down onto a notepad and set it beside what he was working on.

“Okay, just, can you make sure the readings don’t go outside these parameters?”

“Yes, yes, that is fine.” Kurt moved over to take Peter’s place, muttering to himself in German.

Peter gave Kurt one last worried look before heading out into the house. He heard movement from the master bedroom and headed towards it, calling out Wade’s name. A response came from the en suite bathroom, so Peter let himself in.

His mouth was open to ask if everything was okay, but one look told Peter all he needed to know. It occurred to Peter that Kurt hadn’t experienced this side of Wade yet. It made sense that he was unsure of what to do. As for any further thoughts Kurt had on the subject, they would have to discuss that later.

“Hey, sexy,” Peter smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

Wade flashed Peter a huge smile and twirled, the bottom of his pink dress fluttering around him. “I just got it! What do you think?”

“I think it looks very flattering on you.”

“Thanks! I really wanted to look pretty for Kurt, ya know? Nothing makes you feel prettier than really dressing to the nines. I just wish make-up blended better on my skin than it does. Do you think I should wear a wig? I have some nice wigs.”

“I thought you two were just going someplace casual,” Peter offered.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can leave the house without a face on!”

Peter stepped forward and threw his arms around Wade’s neck. “I think you look perfect all the time.”

Wade blushed and ducked his head. That caused Peter to grin and lean up for a kiss. When he pulled away, a smile tugged at one corner of Wade’s mouth.

“You have some of my lipstick on you.”

“Mmm,” Peter pursed his lips together and tilted his head. “Does it look good on me?”

Wade grinned. “It looks great.”

But the moment was gone in an instant, Wade’s mood plummeting. With a sigh, he plopped down onto the toilet, legs splayed out wide in a very un-feminine-like way considering he was wearing a knee length dress. Peter kept his hands on Wade, soothing over the skin and ruffled sleeves of Wade’s shoulders.

“If yer in here, it means Kurt doesn’t like my dress.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t like it…” Peter tried to find a polite way of phrasing it.

“He’s embarrassed of me.”

“No! That’s not it.” Peter sat down in Wade’s lap, one arm wrapping around Wade protectively. “He was just a little surprised. I’m sure this is his first time seeing a man in a dress.”

“A person can wear whatever they want regardless of gender.” Wade pouted.

“That’s true and I’m not arguing that. Neither is Kurt. Just… Remember when I said people have to get used to something?”

“Yeah…” Wade mumbled, not happy about it in the slightest.

“You haven’t dressed up for Kurt at all since you two started dating and now suddenly you’re going all out. It’s a surprise.”

“I _wanted_ it to be a surprise,” Wade whined. “I wanted him to see how nice I could look. I just wanted to make him happy.”

“It still could have been a surprise if you had let him acclimate first,” Peter pointed out and Wade turned his head away with another pout. “Were you hiding it from him?”

“I wanted him to like me…”

“He does like you.”

“But he doesn’t like me in a dress.”

“I didn’t say that. Neither did he.”

Wade stared at his glittering pink toenails as he scraped them along the tile in agitation. “I’ve just… not been feeling good lately.”

“I know.” Peter dropped a kiss on the side of Wade’s head. “We want to do whatever we can to make you happy. You know that, right?”

Wade hid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. “I don’t deserve you two.”

“You’re right. You deserve far better. But you’re stuck with us.”

Arms tightened around Peter’s waist and they stayed like that for a while, just taking comfort from one another. Wade mumbled things too incoherent to hear, but Peter caught little things about how perfect Peter and Kurt were and how Wade was an idiot. Peter just covered Wade in kisses and waited until the man recollected himself.

Before Peter could get them standing once more, Kurt showed up in the doorway, looking sheepish. “Your experiment caught on fire. I handled it, but I am afraid it’s ruined.”

Peter let out a long sigh. “I guess that means my calculations were off. I’ll try again.”

Wade peeked up at Kurt with wide and unsure eyes. Guilt flashed across Kurt’s face but he smoothed it out into a smile. “What is it, my _Schatz_?”

“Do you not like pink?” Wade muttered.

“I think pink suits you well.” Kurt walked over and placed a hand on the side of Wade’s face.

“But you don’t want me to wear it on the date.”

Kurt looked conflicted. “It… would bring… a lot of attention to us.”

“You don’t like this part of me,” Wade muttered petulantly.

“Wade.” A hint of authority fell into Kurt’s voice and his hand tensed. Wade looked up to meet the man’s glowing yellow eyes in surprise. “When we go out, I want it to be time for us. I do not want others to intrude upon that time, and I do not wish to give them any excuse to do so. If you wish to dress in this way to make me happy, then I would request stockings because they would be more aesthetically pleasing when I fuck you.”

Peter knew that wasn’t the entirety of Kurt’s issues, but it worked to sooth Wade over for the time being. A hard-on was quickly growing underneath Peter’s legs from a very aroused mercenary. The stockings were probably something that would be addressed in further detail later. Peter just hoped that didn’t become a thing they all had to try.

Eventually, Wade dressed in his usual all covering hoodie and jeans. It was a compromise and they were all aware of it even if they weren’t talking about it specifically. Still, the crisis was averted and they could talk further on it at a later date.

Speaking of crisis, the minute Kurt and Wade left for their night out, Peter received a message on his phone — a call for anyone available to help out with an incident. Since his experiment was a wash anyways, Peter immediately suited up and webbed over to help.

There was no bad guy to fight, but a faulty gas line had blown the bottom of a building out, which compromised everything above and around it. Unfortunately, it compromised everything below it, too, as it had caused part of the subway tunnel to collapse. The place was crawling with police, the fire department, rescue workers, and heroes trying to sort the mess out. They ended up out there for hours clearing up the mess and getting people out of the debris and into medical care.

Peter was talking to an older woman, calming her down and offering a few places that could help her out now that part of her shop had collapsed. Once she was no longer a step away from a panic attack, he saw her off and decided it was time to call it a night. It was at that point, he was intercepted.

“Spider-man.”

With a defeated sigh, Peter turned to face the red and gold armor. “Tony.”

Tony waved a hand to an area that was relatively quiet and free of anyone that could overhear them. “Can we talk?”

“Are you asking?”

“Yes.”

Peter blinked and looked back up at Tony, but the helmet was still on so Peter couldn’t read the man’s face. Still, it sounded genuine enough. After a long pause, Peter nodded and they walked away from the dissipating crowd in order to gain some privacy. Once away from everyone, Tony let the helmet fold away to bare his face. He was serious, but he didn’t look angry.

“Look, I’ll be blunt. I don’t like Deadpool.”

Peter rolled his eyes, not that Tony could see that under the mask. “I know.”

“But Nightcrawler is a good person. I’ve worked with him before.”

“Steve told you?” Peter asked with a wince. Damn Steve and his big mouth. “How many people has he told?”

“Just me.”

“That you know of.”

“I’m fairly certain. Not the point. Nightcrawler’s a good guy, a little blue, but definitely full of morals and stuff, if you’re looking for what’s on the inside and all that.”

“That’s an interesting summary…”

“I can see why you’d end up with him. What I can’t see is why you’d feel like Wade is anywhere near okay enough next to blue man over there. Or why he puts up with that psycho as well.”

There was a lot that Tony had just implied and it took a moment for Peter’s mind to catch up. “Wait… So your problem isn’t that I’m dating a guy, or that I’m poly—”

“Been there, done that. Besides, I’m not one to judge how other people live their lives. I’ve made a lot of shitty mistakes in the dating world. Well, I am judging you on your aesthetic. You are attractive enough to land some far better looking people. You can find attractive people who still have a good heart, ya know. Damn, just, I dunno, add another one on, a nice flight attendant or something.”

Peter ignored most of that and focused on what was important in the conversation. “So you _only_ have a problem with Wade?”

“He’s unstable, and you know it.”

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself back down. Tony was trying to do this without fighting and Peter owed it to their friendship to return that favor. The things Tony was saying was misguided and rude, but perhaps not intentionally so. Tony wasn’t known for his filter.

“Steve believes that Wade has made a change for the better. Do you not believe _Captain America’s_ opinion?”

“I believe things when I see it.”

“You have seen it! He hasn’t killed anyone—”

“He has!”

“— on purpose in years.”

“That’s really your defense?”

“And what’s _your_ kill count, Tony?”

They quieted for a while, both struggling with the fact that sometimes lackeys died, and hired help ended up cannon fodder, and not all civilians could be saved. They didn’t deal with it well, and it affected their daily lives. They did what they could to minimize the fallout, but nothing was one hundred percent.

“There’s a difference,” Tony argued.

“Why is it different?”

“He doesn’t care.”

Peter shook his head. “He does. He has unhealthy coping mechanisms and he disassociates a lot. You aren’t there for the nightmares. You aren’t there when he hallucinates the people that died accusing him of being soulless.”

Tony looked conflicted. He didn’t want to see Deadpool as human. It was easier to see Deadpool as an insane experiment gone wrong — something that needed to be contained and put down. Wade as a broken person, trying to re-learn how life worked… That was something that didn’t fit into Tony’s way of coping with the world.

“Don’t you trust my opinion?” Peter asked.

“You’re always trying to save people, even when there’s no hope of redemption.”

“Maybe… But this time Wade helped save me back. He’s done that a lot. I wouldn’t be where I am in life were it not for him and I’m _happy_ where I am.”

Tony tipped his head back to look up at the lights of the city. “It’s not perfect.”

“Nothing’s ever perfect.”

“Yeah, but now every time you have a normal argument, everyone’s gonna blame it on the fact that you’re dating more than one person.” Tony dropped his head to make eye contact once more. “Steve thinks you’re subconsciously trying to set yourself up for failure in your relationship.”

Peter’s jaw ached from how tight he was clenching his teeth. He did his best to force it to relax. “Great, so you hate me because of Wade, and he hates me because I’m not building a nuclear family.”

“I don’t hate you. Neither does Steve.”

“Then I don’t really know _what_ you think of me.”

“I think you got a better heart than all of us and I don’t want to see it get hurt.”

That… was not what Peter expected to hear. He felt his throat get a tight with emotion and swallowed hard to force it away. “I’m _hurt_ by how many people I’m having to fight with over this. I’m _hurt_ because nobody sees how great the two men I love the most are. I’m _hurt_ because nobody wants to be happy and _supportive_ of me.”

Silence fell between them as Peter tried to shove his emotions back down and convince himself he wasn’t going to cry. A fine tremor quaked through his body and he hoped it didn’t show. Speaking that out loud had brought about a whole truckload of emotions he hadn’t realized he was suppressing.

“Alright, see, I didn’t want it to be this way. I’m not really a father figure. But let Wade know that if he hurts you, I’ll put a bullet in his ass. Literally. A bullet. Straight up his ass. At 2500 feet per second.”

“Are you honestly giving the ‘If you hurt my daughter’ speech?” Damn it, his voice was quivering.

“So I’m bad at this whole protecting-chosen-family crap, okay? Sue me. No, really. Sue me. My lawyers need something to do. I feel like I’m not getting my money’s worth out of them.”

All Peter wanted to do was take a breath, but it stuttered on the way in, and it was loud, and it sounded like he was about to cry, but that would be stupid, why would he be crying over-

The top half of Tony’s armor folded away in time for him to wrap his arms around Peter. It was embarrassing for him to admit, but Peter immediately folded into Tony, hugging the man back with equal force. It was surprising to realize how much Peter had wanted this acceptance from more than just Aunt May and Mary Jane. But now that he had it, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. A weight that had been blocking a flood of emotions.

“Thank you,” Peter whispered.

“I’ll send you a housewarming gift, yeah? Just a little something to help around the house.”

A week later Peter received a delivery from Stark Industries. It was a little cleaning robot that not only swept, vacuumed, and mopped the floor, but also could raise up and clean off messes from walls and tables, along with moving discarded clothes to the laundry. It had a penchant of following Wade around since he tended to be the messiest of them. Occasionally, it would ram into his foot like it was angry with Wade being such a slob.

“Tony built this thing just to annoy me! I know he did!” Wade would shout before kicking the little robot across the room. It was tough and resilient and never ended up hurt. However, it would hide behind Peter’s legs like a cowering puppy every time that happened and Peter would scold Wade for hurting it.

Honestly, every time Peter saw the little robot, it made him smile. It was proof that things were finally okay with Tony — that they had at least one Avenger on their side. That made Peter overly fond of the little thing and he often would scoop it up to give it a quick diagnostic and shine up the metal on it.

Wade was aware of it, which was why the robot never came to any real harm. Wade never shot at it or stabbed it with a knife, no matter how much he threatened to. Peter liked to think that maybe Wade was a little happy about it, too.

They named it Rover.

 

~*~

 

Peter was quickly discovering that he was a voyeur. He was perfectly content with not being involved, and he didn’t necessarily want to play the games that Kurt and Wade played. Still, Peter enjoyed _watching_ them play and they both seemed to enjoy knowing that Peter was sitting quietly in a corner, slowly stroking his cock.

Currently, Wade was on his knees, wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings and a velvet dog collar. His legs were splayed wide and his hands were behind his back, firmly gripping the opposite elbow. His butt was on the floor and his rock hard cock was flush with the hardwood.

A blue foot was pressing down Wade’s dick, the two large digits on either side, rubbing and squeezing at it. Kurt would randomly increase or decrease the strength with which he was pressing. Wade was a trembling mess over it, panting for breath through his nose since his mouth was occupied.

One of Kurt’s hands caressed the back of Wade’s head as it worked up and down Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s fingers were trailing gently and lovingly across Wade’s skin, a stark contrast to the harsh treatment of Wade’s cock.

“Are you enjoying my foot?” Kurt smirked down at Wade’s drooling face. All Wade could do was hum in response as he wasn’t allowed to let his mouth stop working Kurt over. “So easily pleased, _Welpe_.”

Wade moaned, his hips twitching uncontrollably, but it did little to gain him more friction. Kurt leaned more weight on his foot and another more pain filled moan was ripped from Wade.

“You aren’t thinking of trying to cum before me, are you?”

“Nuh-uh,” Wade quickly responded around a mouthful of cock.

“Good. I would have to punish you if you did.”

A full body tremor ripped through Wade and he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Wade both did and did not like being punished. Peter was well aware of that fact at this point. He let one hand reach under to squeeze his balls as he thought about all the ways Wade had been taught a lesson in the past.

Kurt’s tail lashed around and cracked against Wade’s ass, making the larger man jerk and yank at his own trapped dick. He make a high pitched noise in his throat and redoubled his efforts to please the tsk-ing Kurt.

“You shouldn’t be so excited over a threat. What if I decided to lock up your greedy little bits and not let you touch yourself for a week?”

Wade frantically shook his head, his tongue making obscene noises as he rapidly ran it around the tip of Kurt’s member. Kurt in turn took a moment to enjoy that, a pleased sigh falling from his lips as his eyelids fluttered closed.

“Ahhh, _Welpe_ . That is the reaction you _should_ have.”

Wade’s blue eyes rolled up into his head, his body drooping in pleasure. Peter knew that look. That look meant that Wade was starting to fall into that quiet place in his own head, where everything was floaty and silent, and the only thing that existed was pleasing Kurt. Sub space, Wade called it. Peter found it fascinating to watch.

Kurt worked Wade deeper into that state with soft rolling words of dominance and sharp jerks of his hips that caused Wade to gag. Drool was slowly dripping from Wade’s chin onto his own trapped cock. He was no longer seeking pleasure, however. He seemed entirely content on staying in a cloud of need while he pleased Kurt.

“Such a good boy. Your mouth is so perfect,” Kurt murmured as he snapped his hips once more, the first glands of his cock stretching Wade’s lips.

Peter bit back a moan, his hand rubbing faster over himself. The look of pure lust on Kurt’s face as he watched Wade was doing things for Peter. The look of dazed pleasure on Wade’s face was doubling that. Hot jolts of need shot through Peter’s limbs and pooled in his belly. He tugged lightly on his balls with his other hand, wanting to wait until at least Kurt came before Peter did.

With a subtle shift of movement, Kurt dropped more pressure on the head of Wade’s cock. Wade moaned, face rippling with pleasure and pain in equal amounts, his mind unsure of which was the more prominent. His hips twisted and bucked unconsciously, but this time Kurt didn’t notice.

It was obvious Kurt was close, his body language had changed to something more stiff and demanding, forcing Wade to provide the pleasure Kurt so desired. Not to mention his tail. It was wrapped around Wade’s throat in a possessive way. That always happened when Kurt started losing himself to sensation.

Kurt had fallen into native tongue as well, babbling a slew of mumbled phrases Peter couldn’t even begin to translate. Not that it was needed. The sound of Kurt’s voice and the posture of his body and his face contorted in pleasure said enough.

Just watching it, how close the both of them were, how desperate Wade was to please and how hard Kurt was taking his pleasure, had Peter riding on the edge. It felt so good. Too good to make himself hold back. He was the first to fall over the edge with a gasp and a moan, body going tense in the chair he was draped over.

The sound of Peter’s pleasure was the last little bit Kurt needed. Thrusting his hips forward and stretching Wade’s lips obscenely wide, Kurt held the position and gave a quick shout of pleasure. Wade’s throat worked as he swallowed Kurt’s release, a look of pure joy on his face.

Kurt flexed his toes, gripping Wade hard and sliding his foot up and down — once, twice, three times — and then Wade was shuddering, spilling himself onto the floor and painting the bottom of Kurt’s foot with his seed. It looked painful, to have something pressing down so hard, but Wade obviously enjoyed that.

Slowly, Kurt pulled back and Wade was forced to wait before he could take a large gulp of air. He swayed slightly as he caught his breath, but Kurt’s tail around his throat and a hand on his shoulder kept him steady. Once Kurt was certain Wade wasn’t going to collapse, he pointed at his cock.

“Clean.”

Wade did so, licking and sucking until Kurt’s dick was only damp with spit while Wade’s face was still shiny with drool. Once complete, Kurt lifted his cum soaked foot and held it in front of Wade’s face.

“Clean.”

Once more, Wade did so reverently, meticulous in his movements. Kurt’s eyes were heavy lidded as he watched, mouth slightly parted. Peter could almost get hard again watching it all. Wade certainly sprang back to attention.

“No more tonight,” Kurt informed in an authoritative voice.

Usually, Wade would have whined, begged, or complained. But currently Wade was still in headspace and just hummed contentedly as he continued to worship and clean Kurt’s foot.

“Such a good boy, _Welpe_ ,” Kurt all but whispered, his fingers gently petting over Wade’s face and scalp. “So well behaved.”

Wade all but melted at the comments. His whole body looked like it was buzzing with the high of the place he’d been taken to. Peter loved that. Loved that Wade could find such peace and that his mind could finally find that much needed stillness. Peter’s chest warmed with affection over it.

“I love you both,” Peter murmured, still running on a high from his own release.

A soft smile formed on Wade’s lips and his head tilted to the side as if he was letting Peter’s words tumble over his skin. Kurt set his foot down and pulled Wade’s head over to press against his thigh, offering physical support and emotional comfort.

“And we love you, _Liebling_.”

Wade hummed in agreement.

They all slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given the idea to explore Wade's tendency to dress in a more feminine manner. I personally headcanon that Wade doesn't do it as a joke or because he wants to feel female, but because he likes how he feels dressed up. So I explored that, especially since that would be FAR beyond what Kurt is used to experiencing in the world.
> 
> I also really wanted to do redemption Tony for once in a fic. lol Tony is so easy to write as a catalyst for drama, but I don't really see him as a bad guy, just misguided. Also, I was at a convention where someone talked about how he was discussing a new concept to someone that was really -let's say- simple minded. The person kept asking very rude questions, but the guy was answering them politely. He said, "That person didn't know those questions were insulting. And yeah, I could have just walked away from that conversation. Or, I could make sure that person was the most well informed person among that group of hick friends. Education spreads." I agree with that. So I kinda wanted to touch on that a little with Tony's crass statements.
> 
> Also, someone told me about their sex dream and I wrote it as the sex scene this chapter because I'm a terrible friend. XD Surprise!!!
> 
> Oooookay, folks. I'm out of ideas! I also don't know how to wrap this up. Gimmy ideas! Gimmy, gimmy, gimmy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back. @.@ Have an update! I made the chapter extra long. Hope you like.

“Now, boys. Bullying is wrong!”

Spider-man launched a few short bursts of webbing that narrowly missed the large teenagers. They ran for it with lots of shouting and cursing, leaving behind the trembling, scrawny kid that had been shoved up against the dirty brick wall.

It was no surprise that Spider-man had a soft spot for kids that were bullied. He always intervened whenever he saw it happening. Usually a run-in with a superhero was effective in keeping the bullying at bay afterwards. It was a pretty normal routine for him at this point.

Which meant he was entirely unprepared for what happened.

The kid, who looked to be in middle school, looked up with red rimmed eyes. His clothes were a mess and his hair was sticking out in all directions from where he’d been manhandled. He looked entirely disbelieving that Spider-man had been the one to save him.

“Why did you help me?”

It was an odd question and Spider-man was temporarily thrown. Of course, the Daily Bugle was having a field day lately, so maybe the poor kid was just misinformed. It happened more often than Spider-man liked, but there wasn’t much helping it.

He put on a little of his Spider-man theatrics to help smooth the situation over, gesturing grandly as he spoke. “I’m a hero! I just happen to like helping the little guy as well. Sometimes we all need a little help.”

The kid swallowed and looked down at his feet as he wrapped arms around his torso. “My dad said you became a bad guy because you’re gay now.”

The whole world fell out from under Peter and he stopped breathing. His limbs felt numb and his ears rang. It took a long time for him to process what had just been said, to fully understand the meaning behind it. His gut churned painfully.

“What…”

The kid looked up with wide and scared eyes, staring hard enough that Peter felt like his mask wasn’t even there. Just him, open and vulnerable, in front of a scared little kid and the hate of millions of people. The kid swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“Are you?”

Peter gathered up the shreds of his reality and squared his shoulders. It was obvious why the kid was asking. That fear and uncertainty, the self loathing flickering in the back of his eyes, the hope that kept flitting across his face. The kid wasn’t asking if Spider-man was a villain, but if he himself was.

Spider-man took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. “Being gay doesn’t make you a bad guy. What gender you fall in love with has nothing to do with your morals.”

“B-but… What about Deadpool?”

It was funny. Peter was prepared for this question to be asked by fellow heroes, personal friends, and family members. For some reason, he wasn’t prepared at all for someone on the street to just ask him. He should have been, given the pictures that went viral, but there he was, shocked at being asked such a thing.

“Deadpool is a bad guy…” The kid muttered into Peter’s silence. “My dad said that when you started doing things with him, it made you bad too.”

Spider-man shook his head to clear it. “No. Your dad is wrong. It was the opposite. Deadpool didn’t have anybody to love him and that made him a bad guy. People were always hurting him. When we became friends, he learned how to be good. Eventually, we began to love each other, and now he works hard to be a hero. Like me.”

Tears welled up in the kids eyes and his breathing trembled, but he didn’t let them fall as he valiantly maintained a brave face. “Are you two…”

“Together? Yes. He’s my boyfriend. My partner.” Spider-man stepped forward and laid a hand on one bony shoulder. “Listen, kid. Love wins. I know that sounds cheesy, but it’s true. There’s a reason it’s a slogan and I’m all about inspirational slogans, believe me.”

“Are you happy?” the kid whispered, his breath stuttering in his throat.

“Yeah. I am. There’s some people that don’t like it, and some that are really supportive. A few people needed time, but they’ve come around. It wasn’t the end of the world. I promise.”

The kid nodded a little too fast, hands tightening around his middle. Spider-man awkwardly offered a hug, and surprisingly, the kid launched into his arms. Once the kid was a little more steadied, they pulled apart and Spider-man offered to escort him home via web-sling ride. The kid loved it and he was laughing and breathless by the time they finally landed.

However, the conversation haunted Peter as he made his way back home. During the exploration of his identity, he hadn’t given much thought to the world around him. Everything felt so personal, it was easy to forget how people were going through the same things he was.

But now, he didn’t have to fret about it alone. The very first thing he did upon arriving home was seek out Wade and Kurt to tell them what had happened. Wade was apparently out somewhere on a last minute paid gig to kidnap someone who had been kidnapped. He seemed confident in being able to be home by dinner, as the note on the fridge indicated. Kurt was available, though.

“People crave idols that they can look up to,” Kurt said once he had heard Peter’s story. “Idols aren’t people that are unobtainable or are heavily removed from ourselves. We want idols we can relate to. It is why people love the masked superheroes so much. They could be anyone underneath that mask.”

“They could be a gay high school student with a tendency to be bullied…” Peter muttered. After all, that was why Spider-man had become so important in Peter’s life. A shining point that protected him from the trials of reality.

“Exactly. Heroes and villains alike need to protect their loved ones, so their relationships are not often spoken of. There is a vacuum created where people want to know. To either vilify or idolize.”

“Or both.”

“Most likely both,” Kurt agreed. “You avoided looking up information about the New Year’s picture for a reason.”

It was true. Peter had no desire to see what people were saying about the picture — whether or not they thought it was real. He knew there would be those that supported it somewhere, but had been convinced that the negative backlash would have drown it out. The last thing he wanted was to read a bunch of hate.

He got enough of that being a vigilante.

“Do you think I could make a difference in the lives of people like that kid? If I came out…”

“You haven’t been out to yourself for all that long,” Kurt pointed out. “Neither of us have. It is a lot to shoulder when you are still not immune to the things other say to you.”

“Yeah… You’re right…”

Despite that, Peter couldn’t get it out of his head. When Wade came home that night and heard the story, he had loudly professed that he wanted to be openly pansexual and poly in order to support the communities. They had to gently remind him that he hadn’t quite fixed his previous reputation and should probably work on that first. He gave in with a lot of muttering.

Peter found himself awake most of the night, despite the cozy pile of limbs they made on the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The fear in that kid’s face and the relief afterwards. He couldn’t stop seeing himself as a kid looking back.

The thought stayed with him, constantly humming in the back of his mind for weeks, but he didn’t really know what to do about it. Wade’s enthusiasm to be representative, Kurt’s worry about backlash, Peter understood them both and carried those thoughts inside of him.

Then one day he was fighting someone, doing the basic superhero gig. It was in the middle of the city, in the middle of the day, and people were everywhere. The villain got away, flying off before Spider-man could follow. A streak of fire showed Iron Man showing up late and pursuing in the direction of open water. Spider-man decided to let him deal with it.

So he moved on to cleaning up wreckage, making sure nobody was trapped underneath. By the time he was through, he was surrounded by reporters. This wasn’t new. He’d dealt with it before. They were all screaming questions at him ranging from demanding crazed details of the villain’s personal life to odd questions concerning how much he could deadlift.

Then it happened. Someone shouted out a question above the others like they were determined for it to carry to every mic there. “ARE YOU GAY?”

The world paused for a moment as Spider-man froze mid-movement, his ears ringing and creating silence in the midst of the city. He slowly turned around to see the reporters mumbling themselves into silence. It seemed everyone wanted to know the answer to that question.

Time stretched and Spider-man just stood there in shock, feeling like this was a turning point. Two paths lay before him and each had their own burdens to bear.

But what about the burdens of others?

What about that kid?

What about Puny Peter Parker?

“No…” Spider-man heard himself saying. Reporters started scribbling notes frantically and they almost started talking again, but he interrupted them. “I’m bisexual.”

Most of the reporters there were in shock that he’d actually answered. The person who had shouted the question originally asked a follow-up. “Are you in a relationship with the villain known as Deadpool?”

“No. I’m in a relationship with the _hero_ known as Deadpool.”

“So you confirm that Deadpool has switched sides?” someone asked.

“Yes.”

“Was that really you in the New Year’s photos?” another shouted.

“Yes. That was really us. He wanted me to confirm that I would acknowledge our relationship even in front of others.”

“But you haven’t talked about it since the pictures!” a reporter grilled.

Spider-man fell back into his usual sassy swagger, one hand coming up to prop on his hip. “Nobody asked!” he said with a grin and a shrug.

Afterwards he immediately shot a web over them and yanked himself up and away to freedom. He needed to get home ahead of the news this time. The person that should be told first what Spider-man had just done, was Kurt.

 

~*~

 

“It is not that I want our relationship displayed to the world, it is just that…” Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“That it makes you feel second place? Or like a hidden secret? Or a shameful accessory?” Wade offered.

Kurt frowned. “Thank you for putting it in such concise wording.”

Peter winced. “I didn’t consider that and I’m sorry.”

“I understand why you felt the need to say what you did,” Kurt acknowledged.

“But that doesn’t stop you from being hurt…” Peter mumbled miserably.

They were all sitting around the kitchen table having a family discussion. What Peter had done had been recorded and was a hot news spot on every channel at that point. Everyone on the planet would know about Spider-man’s sexuality by the next day.

“I have this fear that Logan is going to use this to prove that we aren’t meant to be in such a relationship?” Kurt muttered, putting his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

“Do… Do _you_ feel like that?” Peter asked in a voice much smaller than he wanted.

Kurt immediately looked up and grabbed both their hands. “No, I do not.”

It seemed both Peter’s and Wade’s shoulders drooped a little in relief.

“But that does not mean I am looking forward to the conversation.”

“I get why you’re upset, Kurt, I do.” Wade squeezed Kurt’s hand. “But I think this is a good thing.”

“Representation?” Kurt guessed as he sat back in his chair once more. Their hands stayed on the table, fingertips brushing each other’s lightly.

“Yeah! Petey was right. This could make a huge difference for people out there.”

“I am surprised you were willing to share such details with the public.” Kurt looked at Peter who was pulling a rather guilty face.

“I have to stop fearing the worst. I know that…” Peter sighed. “But also, I know Deadpool can survive anything, and kidnapping him won’t be a walk in the park for anyone.”

Wade laughed. “Ah, yeeeeah…”

“And Wade has already insisted that he thought the pros outweighed the cons on this topic. So I knew he’d be okay with it. Still, it was spur of the moment and I shouldn’t have done it without discussing it with you first. I’m sorry.”

“You are very bad about spur of the moment decisions,” Kurt noted wryly, an eyebrow cocking.

Peter flushed a bit at that. “Sorry…”

“Don’t say it’s bad!” Wade defended. “We wouldn’t be in a relationship otherwise!”

Kurt chuckled. “I suppose there’s the occasional benefit.”

Peter just grumbled at them.

“What’s done is done,” Kurt stated. “There isn’t much we can do about it now. I know _logically_ this won’t change things in our home, but…”

“Kurt,” Peter said. “If you need anything from me, please tell me. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Same,” Wade agreed.

Kurt smiled at them. “I know. It’s hard because there is no right way to go about this — no perfect scenario. I do not doubt that you two will do whatever I ask, I just don’t want my fears to take advantage of that.”

“You are so forward thinking,” Peter noted.

“Kurt is full of hard won wisdom!” Wade nodded knowingly.

“I feel like you’re giving me too much credit.” Kurt chuckled.

“Compared to us two idiots?” Wade pointed his finger between himself and Peter. “You’re practically a guru.”

Peter wanted to complain that he was _not_ , in fact, an idiot, but decided that it was likely not the best time to argue that point.

That night they spent a long time in each other’s arms, loving and worshiping, making sure they all knew how much they mattered. It was slow, sappy, and sweet. It was simple and calming. Though it mostly certainly didn’t fix everything that happened, it went a long way to help settle their nerves.

The next week was a strange mix of news stories concerning outing and superheroes. Peter thanked his lucky stars that he had phased out of working for the Bugle already. He didn’t even want to think about how Jameson would be demanding pictures of Spider-man making out with other villains. Peter shuddered at the thought.

Then, one night, after Spider-man and Deadpool had just finished dispatching the bad guys, Wade decided he no longer had to hold back. Their old routine of taking each other against a wall after battle seemed to be something Wade very much wanted to revisit. Except this time, he wasn’t nearly so circumspect.

“Stop it! We’re in public!” Peter snapped as he was pressed against sun warmed bricks.

“So? Everyone knows we’re in item now.” Wade let his hands roam, enjoying how Peter sucked in air and jerked around.

“That doesn’t mean we can do this sort of thing in daylight and _on the ground_!”

They weren’t even on a rooftop! They weren’t even deep in the shadows of an alleyway! They were just shoved into the corner of a couple of buildings — there for the world to see if someone just so happened to walk by.

“Aww, you’re so shy! How cute!”

“I’m not shy! This is public indecency!”

“Not _yet_.”

It was unfair since Wade knew all the places that made Peter weak, and exactly how to use them at this point. Peter let out a moan that he had tried so hard to contain. There was something about their situation… Something about being so in the open, where people could see, where everyone could watch how Deadpool was able to make Spider-man completely undone…

“F-fuck!” Peter canted his hips against Wade’s, arousal spiking through him at the contact. His erection was digging into his cup and he desperately wanted out of it.

But they couldn’t. They were in public. They had to wait.

“You’re drivin’ me crazy,” Wade growled into Peter’s ear as he gripped those glorious thighs hard enough to bruise.

“Ah! _Wade…_ ”

“Ahem.”

The both of them froze at the sound of the new voice and Peter rapidly reconsidered his earlier thoughts of it being hot if they were caught. They both slowly looked up at the source to find Daredevil standing on the roof above them, arms crossed, giving a disapproving frown.

Wade immediately pouted and clung tighter Peter. “You’re ruinin’ the moment!”

“You’re ruining random bypassers’ moments, so how about you two bring it down a notch?”

Peter was glad his mask was on so nobody could see how red he was. He pushed Wade off and they devolved into a grappling match as Wade tried to re-cling and Peter tried to get space between them. It ended with Wade pinned to a wall and whining.

“Heeeey, Double D, what’s going on?” Spider-man attempted at casual, despite the situation.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on the media after your stunt last week, since I know you won’t.” Daredevil dropped down to the pavement beside them. “Everyone is dying for a picture of the two of you in a compromising position. I heard the two of you in the area, so I came to warn you that there’s already a swarm of media crews coming your way.”

“Aww!” Deadpool cooed while his face was still pressed into the wall in front of him. “You came to make sure they got our good side.”

Daredevil sighed and dropped his face into his hand.

“Right! Got it!” Spider-man jumped in. “We’ll beat a hasty retreat!”

“Spider-man… You should drop by Hell’s Kitchen sometime soon.”

There was a tense pause before Spider-man let go over Deadpool and started looking for the best route out of there. “Yeah, sure! I’ll pencil you into my schedule.”

“You’re lying.”

Once more, Spider-man froze and didn’t speak, but Deadpool had no such qualms. He dropped an arm around Spider-man’s shoulders and grinned. “What’s wrong, huh? You don’t like little ol’ me?”

“This has nothing to do with personal opinions.”

“What about religious ones? You’re Catholic, right?”

“I would not enforce my beliefs on others.”

“Then maybe we’ll both pay a visit, yeah?” Deadpool’s smile was wide, stretching his mask, but the tension in his frame belied his outward emotion. “Nothing to be said that can’t be said to me, isn’t that right, schnookums?”

“I’m not looking for a lecture.” Spider-man finally spoke, albeit softly.

“I’m not offering. How about some experienced advice?”

“Experienced?” Deadpool cackled. “Boy, you’re at _least_ fifty years too early for that.”

“You’re being reckless.” Daredevil’s voice took a hard edge to it. “People you care about could be hurt.”

“I can take care of myself—!” Deadpool tried but was interrupted.

“And you are too public of a figure with too tenuous of a reputation to be the poster child of something like this!” Daredevil snapped. “One wrong move, one wrong word, and they will eat you alive! You don’t have a PR person constantly following you around and coaching you on what to say or how to act.”

“Who cares what some people think! Everyone’s got an opinion. That doesn’t stop us from living our lives or being heroes in the first place! Spidey deals with people shitting on his good reputation constantly.”

“He _does_ , and that’s the point. Please tell me, Spider-man, how well you have handled those things in the past.”

There was silence following that. Deadpool was looking at Spider-man expectantly, like Peter could just blithely say that he’d always handled bad press easily in the past. But that wasn’t true. Matt had been there to see the times Peter had panicked and begged for the lawyer’s help to fix things.

“I can’t undo what’s already been said,” Peter stated. “So you can either be my PR coach, or you can leave it alone.”

“Coaching you is pointless if Deadpool isn’t going to follow the rules.”

This time, the other two looked expectantly at Deadpool, who shrunk a little under their gaze. “Look, I hate to break it to you two, but I’m certified crazy. I’m not known for my restraint and fancy words.”

“My point exactly,” Daredevil deadpanned.

“Can you do it for us?” Peter asked. It was clear he was referring to not just those present, but their relationship with Kurt.

Wade practically vibrated with barely contain complaints and uncertainties. He threw his hands in the hair, paced off a few steps, then walked back, changed his mind, ranted at the boxes, kicked some litter around, then ended his tirade by Peter’s side.

“Fine!” Wade snapped. “What the fuck do I gotta do in order to be PC?”

“For starters,” Daredevil said. “No sex in public.”

“ _Fuck_! Take the fun outta everything!”

“As for the rest,” Daredevil turned to look back at Spider-man. “I’ll email you some documents to look over.”

 

~*~

 

“Kurt? You home?” Peter trudged into the house, exhausted and bruised. Wade thumped in close behind. “Huh… Guess he’s out.”

“I fuckin’ hate giving speeches!” Wade complained.

“You didn’t give a speech.” Peter rolled his eyes as he started stripping, making a path of clothes towards the bathroom. He needed a long, hot shower. “You had two lines to memorize in case you encountered press. How is that a speech?”

“That’s practically _mute_ for me!”

“I reiterate, how is that a speech?”

“Baby Boy, I need comfort!”

“I need a bath.”

“These stupid rules mean no more after-battle sex! I’m dyin’!”

“You get plenty of sex at home.”

“You don’t understand!” Suddenly, Peter found himself pressed up against the wall of their bedroom as Wade ground their crotches together. “This past month has been cock block hell! Ever since that prick with the horns showed up to kick off cock block palooza.”

“Daredevil is helping us. Stop complaining.” Peter tried to push Wade off, but was unsuccessful. Wade was insistent.

“Look, Petey, I love you, and I love Kurt, and I love being pounded in the ass by both of you. But every time I get thwarted out there, I think about you under me, moaning and gasping and callin’ my name. When was the last time I fucked your brains out, huh?”

Well… When he put it like _that_. “We can have sex after the shower.”

“Where’s the fun in that? We always did it dirty and sweaty and beat up!”

“The adrenaline’s gone, Wade.”

“I can bring it back,” Wade growled in a way that shot a bolt of desire straight to Peter’s cock.

“Wade, wait—” Peter got no further before he was flying through the air. He had a panicked moment of disorientation before he twisted and slid to a smooth stop on the hardwood floor. He barely had time to suck in a breath before Wade was attacking again.

Peter blocked a flurry of hits and kicks, not wanting to fight back because he didn’t want to hurt Wade. Or… Was it more that Peter didn’t _want_ to fight back? That he _wanted_ to lose?

_Why is Wade always forcing new kinks on me, damn it?_

With a smooth twist, Peter’s legs were kicked out from under him and he was thrown face first onto the ground. Pain flared in his shins and nose from where he landed, and his nerves sang with the need to fight back. Yet, when Wade yanked Peter’s arm back at a sharp angle and threw his weight down to pin Peter to the ground, Peter didn’t fight it.

He could. He could use his strength to break free in an instant. But like all the times before, he didn’t. Instead, he let his mind cloud over with hazy lust, and let the high of a fight burn through his veins. Teeth sunk into his neck, causing him to shout and thrash. Not enough to escape. Never enough to escape.

He loved being Wade’s prisoner.

Hands moved to Peter’s underwear and in a single quick movement, they were ripped off of him. Peter took that chance to try and scramble away, but Wade wrapped strong arms around Peter’s thighs and pulled. A moment later, Wade’s face was buried in Peter’s ass, a tongue thrusting inside Peter’s hole.

“You know that’s unsanitary!” Peter hissed.

Peter could feel it when Wade shrugged. “Can’t kill me,” was the muffled response.

Though Peter would have loved to argue, the feeling of Wade’s mouth and tongue, in a place it really shouldn’t have been, felt amazing. It wasn’t long before Peter’s nails were dragging at the floorboards, his eyes rolling in his head, and lewd noises falling from his lips.

Wade pulled back with a loud slurping noise, followed by a hard slap across Peter’s ass that had it jerking around against the bonds of Wade’s arms. “Heh. I love making that booty bounce.”

“ _Fuck_. Just fuck me already!”

“Needy Baby Boy.” Wade chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the end table to grab the bottle of lube. When he turned back around, it was to see Peter stretched out, ass up in the air, heavy lidded eyes watching Wade’s every move.

“Hurry.”

“You damn tease… I was gonna make you suck my cock until you begged me.”

Peter slid his legs further apart, giving a better view of his straining erection that hung heavy between his legs. “Please.” It didn’t sound like begging, it sounded Peter was full of himself and knew he could get his way by seducing Wade in an instant.

Well, Peter wasn’t wrong. A triumphant smirk spread across his lips as Wade shed what few clothes he had left and immediately took up position. A few quick fingers, a sudden stretch, and Wade was pumping lube directly inside of Peter. He squirmed and whined at the cold feeling of it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll warm you up in no time.”

Wade made good on that promise, pounding into Peter relentlessly, forcing moans and cries out of him in a constant stream. Wade slipped two fingers into Peter’s mouth, making sure it stayed open, making sure Peter couldn’t muffle any noise he made. The benefit of doing this sort of thing indoors and in their own house was that they could finally be as loud as they wanted.

Wade loved that.

Lines of spit trailed down Peter’s chin and dripped onto the floor as he panted for breath, his entire body rocking with the force of Wade’s hips. He could feel hot and wet leaking out of him and dripping down his thighs. He wasn’t sure how much was Wade’s saliva, the lube, or if perhaps Wade had already cum and just kept going. Perhaps all three.

The thought that Wade would keep going until he was satisfied, no matter how far past Peter’s tolerance that ended up being, was actually rather hot. As if Peter was some sort of aphrodisiac that drove Wade out of his mind with lust. It was a surprisingly satisfying thought, and Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head over it.

He didn’t seek out his own relief or attempt to jerk himself or try to convince Wade to do so. Peter just stayed where he was, positioned however he was moved, and let the pleasure wash over him as it would. He just wanted to float for a while in that moment, his mind numb, his body singing with arousal, his senses filled with his lover.

As brutal as Wade was, as sharp as the pleasure lancing through him became, as much as his body trembled, it was somehow peaceful. Perhaps it wasn’t just Wade that had missed these moments together, lost in their combined desire for one another, letting loose all the tension and adrenaline that had built up after battle.

When Peter finally came, it doubled him over and he pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the floor beneath him. He shouted, voice loud and garbled from where his mouth was held open. His body shuddered with relief, wave after wave overtaking him as Wade just kept going, kept brushing that spot of electric desire deep inside.

As Peter imagined, Wade didn’t stop. Instead he pressed one hand on the side of Peter’s head, pressing Peter’s cheek into the floor, while the other put weight against Peter’s low back, locking his body in place. The longer Wade went, the more Peter’s arms thrashed, but he didn’t try to sit up or break free. Tears ran down his face and his legs shook, but he didn’t call a stop.

It felt odd, being so overwhelmed with desire that he couldn’t orgasm again, yet his cock still leaked from the savage stimulation it received. He choked on air and moaned, his eyes unable to focus on anything, his body so over sensitive that his spider sense started bliping around the edges of his mind.

Peter must have blacked out, because the next thing he was aware of was lying on his back, his head still spinning, and his body covered in sweat. A trickle of something leaked out of him and he made a face at it, but honestly didn’t even have the strength to squirm at the feeling of it.

“Yes, yes, I got it,” Wade cooed as he brought over a washcloth and started cleaning Peter up. Water was still running in the bathroom. “I’m filling up the tub so you can soak.”

“How can you even move after all that?” Peter’s voice was hoarse.

“I didn’t. You fell asleep for about fifteen minutes.” Wade laughed.

“Oh…” Peter pulled another face when Wade’s finger dipped inside to clean more out of him. “How many times did you pop off?”

“I lost count at five.”

“You were _not_ that pent up.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“To be honest, it was more frustration turned victory than it was anything else.” Wade was smiling and looked completely unrepentant.

“I don’t wanna move… at all.” Peter was aware that he sounded petulant, but honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

Wade looked more than happy about that. “Guess you’ll have to go to bed and _I’ll_ be the one lovin’ Kurt.”

“No!” Peter’s bottom lip stuck out a bit, but he was most certainly _not_ pouting. “I wanna curl up on the couch with Kurt and the big blanket. You make us food. All your fault.”

“Sweet Odin, you’re cute like this.”

“Not cute.”

“Very cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Up we go!” Wade lifted Peter into his arms and deposited the man in the bathtub. Peter let out a long moan of relief.

“You make the prettiest noises.”

Peter was too tired to argue. “What time is it?”

“Late.”

“Where’s Kurt?” Peter flapped a hand at Wade. “Call and make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m trying to make sure _you’re_ okay first. You look drunk. I’m gonna bring you some water.”

“‘M fine…”

“Yeah, sure.” Wade laughed. “I’ll take your state of drunken post-coital exhaustion as a compliment. Stay here and don’t drown until I get back.”

“Mmm…” Peter closed his eyes and relaxed against the porcelain of the tub as the water levels continued to rise. He honestly hadn’t thought that getting the large claw foot tub for the master bath had been necessary, but currently he was grateful for Kurt talking them into it.

Peter must have ended up dozing a little, for when someone called his name he jerked a little, eyes snapping open and looking around in a daze. His vision finally settled on Kurt’s dark blue form walking into the bathroom. A wide grin split Peter’s face.

“Hey, love.” Water splashed as Peter lifted one hand and held it out. “You just get back?”

“Not exactly…” Kurt’s cheeks blushed a deep purple as he walked over to sit by the tub. “I was… in the shadows and… you didn’t notice, so…”

Peter’s eyes widened. “You were watching?”

Kurt refused to look Peter in the eye. “Yes…”

If it were possible for Peter to get hard again, he would have. Something about Kurt watching them in secret was really doing it for Peter. Man, he really needed to get this exhibitionist kink he was growing under control.

“Ooo, looks like Petey likey! I know that face!” Wade chuckled as he walked in with Peter’s bottle of water and a granola bar. He hadn’t thrown on a robe, so he was still completely naked and covered in the remnants of sex.

“It does not bother either of you?” Kurt asked, voice a little small.

“It’s your right to watch your boyfriends get it on, yeah?” Wade winked as he dropped down next to Kurt and passed Peter the bottle.

When Wade went to drop a kiss on Kurt’s lips, Peter’s hand shot out to block it. “Go brush your teeth! Rinse with mouthwash! A full minute!”

Wade rolled his eyes and grumbled, but he handed the snack to Kurt and followed orders. Kurt waited patiently for Peter to eat and Wade to finish brushing before speaking again. In the meantime, he ran soothing fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Fresh and clean!” Wade announced after an excessive amount of gargling and swishing noises. He plopped down beside Kurt and deposited the kiss he’d been denied previously.

Kurt lingered on the kiss, his fingers brushing down the side of Wade’s face. Peter smiled at them, enjoying the cozy atmosphere and the fact that they were all giving him attention by sitting in the bathroom with him as he soaked. He hummed in pleasure as Wade shut off the water before dragging Kurt into his lap.

“ _Hasi_ ,” Wade whispered into Kurt’s ear, and dropped a soft kiss along the shell of it. Kurt shivered in Wade’s arms. “You want me to take care of that half chub you’re still sporting, or do you want to tell us what’s on your mind?”

Kurt immediately looked guilty. “Peter is in no condition for a family discussion.”

Peter’s eyebrows crashed together, the fog still lingering over his mind clearing further. “Kurt, what’s wrong?”

Leaning his head back against Wade’s shoulder, Kurt closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I was visited by some friends today.”

“Good friends or bad friends?” Wade immediately questioned.

“Some of my former teammates.”

“From the X-men?” Peter asked.

“Yes. Jean and Aurora.”

“Official or personal visit?” Wade followed up.

“They came under the guise of being worried about the argument between me and Logan. However, it became clear they were trying to learn more about our relationship on their own.”

“They don’t approve?” Wade stuck his nose in the air in annoyance.

“I can’t say one way or another. Jean wanted to stay until you returned home, but I did not want her in your heads without permission.”

“No offense,” Peter mumbled. “But mind readers give me the creeps.”

“You are not alone on that. Many people feel the same. I trust Jean, but sometimes she has a habit of pushing things when she feels she is right.”

“Well, I’m fine!” Wade grinned. “Mind reading don’t work on me.” He tapped on the side of his head. “Too much of a mess up here.”

“Kurt…” Peter propped his head on the side of the tub to study the quiet form of his boyfriend. “What happened to get you so upset?”

There was a moment’s pause before Kurt turned his head into Wade’s neck. He still didn’t open his eyes, preferring to stay hidden from the conversation for the time being. Peter frowned at that. It was very unlike Kurt. Wade ran soothing finger’s along Kurt’s fur.

“I believe it was more just the timing of the visit,” Kurt quietly admitted. “I was already fighting off my insecurities, but the two of them were able to sum up my thoughts so easily with their carefully worded questions.”

“Is that why you were hiding in the bedroom?” Peter asked.

“Yes… I wanted to see if I was… _needed_.”

“Of course you’re needed!” Peter sat up and immediately winced as his body complained about the sudden movement. Water sloshed around him, but he barely paid any attention to it.

“You said you wanted me after you woke up,” Kurt whispered, face still turned into Wade. “I should not have felt so smug about that. And yet… All I wanted to see was for you to reject Wade and call for me. Even though I do not want Wade to be hurt. Even though I enjoyed watching the two of you together. I am letting my anxiety control me, and I hate it.”

Peter and Wade shared a look over Kurt’s shoulder. Nodding, Wade immediately stripped Kurt of his clothing, taking no mind to Kurt’s surprised questions. Once naked, Wade easily picked Kurt up and carefully placed him into the tub. Peter pulled Kurt into his arms, chest to chest, and laid back, keeping Kurt’s head firmly nestled against his shoulder and above the water line.

Wade leaned against the tub and watched them, his head propped against his arm. He smiled when Kurt’s tail trailed out of the water and wrapped around Wade’s other forearm. Wade’s fingers gently brushed along and around the tip of Kurt’s pointed tail. Kurt was quiet and clingy in Peter’s arms.

“You don’t always have to be the mature one, you know.” Peter pressed a kiss to Kurt’s hair.

“We don’t mind it if you need to be a little selfish sometimes,” Wade agreed.

Kurt let out a strained chuckle. “Jean told me to watch the two of you alone, or to see how you reacted to me when I was not calm and in control. She pinpointed my fears and challenged me in exactly the way she knew would have me worried the most.”

“That bitc—”

Peter cough and glared at Wade. Reluctantly, Wade closed his mouth and let Peter talk. “If I was your friend and thought you were being mistreated, I would have told you the same thing.”

Kurt lifted his head up to finally look at Peter in surprise.

“Look, when you left the X-men, you said you were still contacting them regularly, right?”

“Yes.”

“And have you recently?”

Kurt’s eyes slid to the side. “I have been unsure of what to say.”

“Probably looks like isolation to them, though,” Wade said, catching onto Peter’s train of thought.

“Exactly.” Peter smiled, running wet fingers through Kurt’s deep black hair. “If you brought up these fears you have to your partners, how would your friends want us to react?”

“I think the way you have responded to me would be satisfactory to them.” A hint of a smile tugged at Kurt’s lips at last.

“Is it satisfactory to _you_?” Peter asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Always tell us if you’re having an issue,” Wade pouted. “I can’t be the only one complaining openly about my anxiety.”

At last, Kurt smiled. “I suppose that means you’re the most mature one out of the three of us.”

“Welp. We’re doomed.”

Peter and Kurt chuckled as they pulled Wade closer in order to steal kisses from him to their heart’s content. Once they had their fill, Peter and Kurt curled against each other in the water as Wade scooped up handfuls to pour over them, humming in pleasure at the sight of their naked forms.

“I suppose I thought I was helping things by not mentioning much about my relationship to my friends. In reality I was just hiding from it. I think I am still unsure about it, afraid that something will cause it to all fall apart.”

“That can happen in any relationship,” Wade noted.

“You’re right. I should stop allowing myself to feel uncomfortable about our situation, and start taking pride in it. I just felt ashamed to admit that before, because I thought it would upset you both.”

“You’re not the only one who has been scared about talking to other people about us,” Peter pointed out. “I’ve been worried about the same thing.”

Wade shrugged. “I’m not scared, but I also don’t have many friends, and those I do have don’t believe anything I say anyways.”

“Then maybe we should prove them wrong.” Peter grinned at Wade. “We could all have a picnic on top of Avenger’s Tower and make out a lot.”

“I like the way you think!”

Kurt laughed. “Or the mansion’s lawn. Perhaps by the elaborate water fountain all the kids use for their dates.”

“Perfect!” Wade declared. “Pencil it into your calendars, boys!”

Peter pulled Kurt in for a kiss, enjoying the unique feel of Kurt’s lips. The kiss lingered and grew. Kurt’s mouth parted and Peter licked his way inside as his fingers stroked along Kurt’s fur. A groan ripped out of Kurt and his fingers trailed along Peter’s skin under the water.

“It’d be a miracle if Petey could get hard again. You know that, right?” Wade sounded amused.

Peter just flipped Wade off and continued kissing Kurt. Just because Peter couldn’t get it up, didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“I guess I’ll have to take one for the team,” Wade lamented. “And by take one, I mean take Kurt’s ass.”

Kurt’s head popped up and Peter tried to stop it, but Wade was already stepping into the tub, sending water gushing over the sides. Peter started ranting about the whole room getting wet, but Wade ignored it. Instead, he buried his face into Kurt’s ass with a cry of, “I’m making things even!”

Despite the now soaked bathroom and the cramped area, watching Kurt’s face as Wade ate him out and Peter jerked him off was priceless. They all took a proper shower after that, and then Kurt and Peter curled up on the couch with the big, fluffy blanket while they made Wade clean up his mess.

Though truly, Wade didn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I'm gonna be marking this fic as complete. I _do_ want to keep writing on this fic. I love my boys. There are other things I want to explore. However, updates on this fic are no longer a priority for me and it's kinda stressing me out not being able to come up with anything more without it turning into a rambling mess. The boys are stable in their relationship, and what can be resolved, mostly has been. I'd love to say that everyone in their life will decide that they're perfectly happy and being poly is just fine, but that's entirely unrealistic. So the awkward silence on the topic that they have with most people is as good as it's gonna get for a long time.
> 
> So hopefully inspiration will strike eventually and I'll be back with another chapter. Until then, things are settled for this trio currently. Thank you everyone who came here and encouraged me to write such an uncommon ship! I hope to see more Spideypoolcrawler in the future! I'll see you there! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!  
> [link](http://bexorz.tumblr.com/post/155536524991/based-on-we-dont-do-normal-nsfw-pete-cant)
> 
> If you are interested in Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, and random yaoi pictures, hit up my tumblr! :-D  
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
